


No Name for the Rogue

by winternightlullaby



Series: Ereri Family [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri baby - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Model Eren, No Name Levi, Slight YumiKuri, mama!Eren, papa!levi, slight winmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternightlullaby/pseuds/winternightlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a bedtime story became a memory of how the rockstar of No Name met the beautiful model known as the Rogue Titan. Their love story was filled with laughs, love and plenty of passion. Eren was going to have to cut out all the R-rated details. At least for the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Started With a Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! A new Family AU story! Instead of writing a birthday story for Eren, I decided to focus on a story where they met, fell in love, got married and all that good stuff! I’m going to upload Animals by either tonight or tomorrow, so stay tuned if you’re following that too! This will be more than one chapter, so get ready!  
> Also, a lovely artist by the name of arisacake on tumblr made an adorable art of baby Riren! I want to thank them for such a cute art! Thank you!!!!! The art is found here: http://winternightlullaby.tumblr.com/post/113647721974/arisacake-baby-riren-for-winternightlullaby

Riren crawled around his room as fast as he could to get away from his mama, squealing as he was being playfully chased. Levi was out late to finish his recording and couldn't be home for dinner. That was fine. Eren was able to distract him from being sad and spent the rest of the day strolling him around the neighborhood and playing No Name's CDs so Riren could hear his papa's voice.

Now it was time for bed and Riren refused to sleep. He loved playing and was determined to hide from Eren to keep it going. Eren let him have his fun, knowing that he was going to get tired anyway. But to mess around, he looked the other way as Riren crawled behind his toy chest and curled into a ball. Eren tapped his chin.

"Hmm...where'd Riren go?" He looked around and pretended to not see Riren. Riren giggled to himself, watching his mama search around. Eren shrugged.

"I guess I should check somewhere else." He walked away, leaving the baby by himself. Riren slowly crawled out from his hiding spot. Success...?

Eren quickly ran back in and lifted him off the ground, eliciting a cry of surprise and maniacal laughter. Eren soared him like an airplane and set him gently on the floor.

"Now time for bed." Riren fussed, crawling away and stopping when Eren grabbed his shirt. He couldn't be mad. Riren was energetic as he was as a baby.

"Bedtime story and then bed. Okay?" Riren beamed, crawling to the books and trying to find one he liked. He stopped when he saw an open grey album on the floor. The same one his papa was looking at. Levi was thumbing through it in the morning and pointing at pictures while telling Riren who they were. Riren gestured for Eren to grab the book. Eren was surprised to see all the pictures from his old modeling days. He shook his head.

"No, honey. This isn't a..." He trailed off as Riren looked starry-eyed at him. Smiling, he picked him up and the book and walked to his bedroom. He set Riren on the bed and made a nest for him out of pillows and the blanket. He opened the album to the first picture he had ever taken for modeling. It was him at eighteen, wearing swim trunks with his hair wet. His hand was running through his wet locks with a pretty smile. His eyes were magnetic, as he was told.

"This was Mama's first picture as a model." Riren squealed happily. His mama was the prettiest mama in the whole world. Eren nuzzled his cheek, looking down when Riren patted another picture. It was him and Levi on set of his music video where the two officially met. Next to it was him and Levi kissing. Another was them holding hands without paying attention to the world around them. And another was a picture of a photo shoot with Eren in tears and Levi on one knee, sliding a sparkling ring on his finger. Eren smiled fondly.

"Riren, Mama's gonna tell you all about Mama and Papa. How we met, fell in love, and how he proposed." Riren rolled onto his tummy and commando-crawled into Eren's lap, staring curiously at the smile on Eren's face.

* * *

Eren was eighteen years old when he was discovered. Fresh out of high school, Eren was quick to become one of the most desired, sought after models in the world.

It all started when his town Shiganshina printed his face on the local magazine. The magazine was known capturing the spirits of the locals, the town a peaceful place away from the city where people farmed, gardened and relaxed. Eren was working alongside his friends at the local pool, dressed in swim trunks and a killer smile. A photographer, his neighbor, had asked for his picture and Eren obliged, running a hand through his hair as the camera shutter went off. In a matter of weeks after the magazine was published, Eren's picture went viral. His beautiful smile, gorgeous tan skin and exotic green eyes stole the hearts of everyone who saw him. For locals, it was any other day with Eren, a spirited teen and a stubborn heart of gold. He was just Eren, a good kid like many were in their town.

The world thought otherwise. Scouts from modeling agencies all over the world flew over to find Eren. Each one offered a handsome contract and begged him for a chance. He decided to go for it, liking the idea of modeling and his friends were quick to join him. Armin became his agent and Mikasa his assistant and bodyguard, the trio saying their goodbyes to family and friends. His parents hugged him and wished him luck, giving him words of wisdom before he boarded the plane to Trost. He had promised to return to them as their son and not change into someone he wasn't.

At Trost, he was an instant phenomenon. His natural beauty enraptured the country. He gained friends and enemies alike, quickly assimilating to the cutthroat world of modeling where people bashed on weight and manipulated others for a leg up in the industry. He was lavished with wealth that he sent back home, thanking Shiganshina for the chance in letters and receiving replies of thanks and tears. He modeled for Chatel, Michael Qors, Guchi, Pradi and Versaje, countless others down the line and each one adding to Eren's rising popularity.

It wasn't just Eren who was a phenomenon. No Name, the band no one had seen coming, took the music world by storm in the last few years. Eren had listened to their music long before they hit platinum on every song and album. They won multiple music awards in different countries, topping the charts and MeTube with music video releases. He had hoped for a chance to meet them, or at least attend a concert he can now afford a ticket to, but didn't have time to thanks to his schedule. Levi, the vocalist, was his celebrity crush and Eren wasn't shy to admit it. To friends, of course. Nothing was said to the media. The man's looks, blunt personality and authoritative aura turned him on far more than a mere crush. Even behind the band's iconic bandages, Eren could tell that his eyes could be no less than unfathomable. But he pushed the thought away for bigger ideas.

Over the course of the year, Eren had made friends with the smaller, struggling Kyojin during a co-shoot with Chatel. The owner and heir were the Hoovers, Bertolt was the heir and Eren's good friend. The models were also his friends, Annie, Reiner, Ymir especially. The makeup artist and hair wizard Sasha was his first call for a hair emergency and someone he could chill with for dinner. Connie, a skilled photographer, was always there for a laugh. His contract didn't allow him to work with them, but Eren desperately wanted to because of the warm atmosphere that reminded him of home. He made other friends besides the people in his world. Jean, a new athlete and a face of a horse, was Eren's frenemy. Marco, the humble baker at Eren's favorite mom and pop café and Jean's fiancé, was his friendly neighbor who shelled out cookies and comfort. Eren and his friends lived a good life in Trost in that year.

While life seemed golden, Eren was confronted with the ugly of the fashion world. During a photo shoot with a model he had met just a month ago, Eren saw red. Her name was Krista, a sweet girl who Eren saw as an ally in the model world. She wasn't as desired as Eren, but she offered a cute smile, friendly demeanor and looks that made the clothes accentuate her beauty. But she was quickly tackled for her weight by other models and beauticians. No one said shit to Eren. He was far too valuable to lose and no one dared to get on his bad side because he had a punch ready. Instead, they turned to Krista. They brought her to tears with jabs at her weight, the calamity of makeup needed to make her look awake, the passive aggressive assurance that they were going to photoshop her undesirable features. They were picking on her for dumb shit, even going so far as to deny her food during the lunch break so she wouldn't put on any weight for the next shots. Eren had enough.

"How can you tell someone who looks beautiful and loves the way she looks that she has so many flaws? Do you get off to being a piece of shit to people? She's not beautiful in your eyes, so you decide to judge her like you have any right to. It's people like you who make others uncomfortable in their own skin. It's people like you who make models like us throw up because you want us to bow down to your vision of beauty. Skinny models aren't hurting anyone and killing people's self-esteem. It's sick fucks like you. Fuck you guys and your bullshit." He stormed off, immediately swarmed by others who begged him to stay. Krista, who was overwhelmed and joyed that someone stood up for her, clung to Eren's arm like a little sister.

"I have nowhere else to go. I will lose my contract here because you quit and after that, no one will want me because I'm new and expendable. Please take me with you." Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. Eren wasn't used to seeing her that way. He smiled and nodded.

"I know where to go. Armin!" The blonde was quick to his side, in the middle of canceling his contract. "Sign me up for Kyojin. Let her agent know that she wants to sign up too."

He looked bewildered opposed to the relief in Krista's face. "Kyojin is new and relatively unknown. Are you sure?"

Eren smirked. "Hell fucking yes. We'll make it known. You in?" he asked Krista. She nodded quickly, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Yes!"

* * *

Kyojin's stocks soared in the next two years with Eren's face plastered on Kyojin's magazines and endorsements came flying in for partnerships. Newspapers with Eren's contract scandal hit the media since everyone thought Eren was happy where he was. It didn't help that the businesses tried to dodge the fact and it only increased Eren's voice in telling everyone he quit. It was unheard of to hear big name models to suddenly leave a contract as luxurious as Eren's. No one dared to insult them because of the backlash.

Fans noticed the increase in Eren's smiles in pictures, theorizing that Kyojin gave him more room to breathe. They were right. He had enough of the big wigs from the other corporations and their people's constant negativity. His new confidence in Kyojin brought in more investors and designers. The Hoovers made all the necessary changes to accommodate the sudden rise in Kyojin's popularity. Their talents were recognized and praise filled the atmosphere for Kyojin's workers. To make names for themselves, the models thought of nicknames to celebrate Kyojin's newfound success. Since 'kyojin' meant 'titan,' it was safe to say that the models were titans in their own right. The models, Sasha, Connie, Armin and Mikasa all sat in Marco's café to brainstorm.

"Ymir's gotta be the 'Dancing Titan.' Since she does athletic wear," said Reiner. Ymir smirked, running her fingers through Krista's hair. The two had gotten close when Krista joined them. Her smile was more natural and everyone noticed a new life with each picture she took.

"Then Reiner gets to be the 'Armored Titan.' Your bulked up ass for fitness fits perfectly." Reiner did a silly bow, getting a laugh. Annie raised her hand.

"I'll be the 'Female Titan.'" Everyone looked at her blankly. Eren coughed.

"Annie, the 'Female Titan?' That's a little bitchy since there's more than one female model." Annie slanted a look at him.

"I'm the first female model here at Kyojin. I want everyone to know that. When they think of female, they'll think of me first."

"Conceited!" Connie coughed. Annie elbowed him. Sasha grinned.

"Krista is the 'Goddess Titan!' Because of your angelic smile." Krista blushed.

"Umm, are you sure?"

"Yes," everyone answered. Even Marco from behind the counter. She giggled and agreed to take it.

"What about Bertolt? You model for business wear." Bertolt already had nervous spots of sweat on his shoulders. Reiner clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"It's gotta mirror his business since he's the heir! People have been calling Kyojin a colossal success, so he's the 'Colossal Titan!'" Ymir snorted.

"As if. How about 'Sweaty Titan?'" she proposed, poking Bertolt fondly.

"Or 'Titan that needs a chill pill?'" suggested Connie. They all laughed, even Bertolt. They decided to call him the 'Colossal Titan.' And last but not least, Eren. Everyone hummed in thought. They suggested some weird names, like 'Bright Eyes,' 'Sex Face,' and 'Booty.' Reiner got a punch for that.

"'Rogue Titan,'" Mikasa uttered quietly. Eren's eyes widened.

"Huh?" She looked up and smiled a little.

"'Rogue Titan.' Since you went rogue and turned your back on what people thought was a great deal." Rogue...it had a nice ring to it. A smile rose on his lips. Done.

The next magazine featured the Titans posed in a group, Eren right in the middle with his beautiful green eyes and gorgeous smile. A caption in the corner read 'Eren: Kyojin's Treasured Rogue.'

* * *

**6 months later**

Finally, a fucking day off! Everyone was singing it when they woke up that morning knowing that there weren't any photo shoots for the next few days. Eren was more excited now that he was able to attend a No Name concert that they were having in Trost, the home base. In the last few months, No Name had done a European tour and an Asian one before that. They weren't in the same areas as the fashion shows Eren did, so sneaking off with his friends was out of the question. Now that they were done with all of the fashion weeks, it was time to take off their expensive clothes and put on basketball shorts and T-shirts. They had been traveling to fashion shows and strutting the runways for Kyojin while doing interviews and foreign magazine shots to make the month's issues. It was a pain to sleep only a few hours until they were hustled out of bed for the next photo shoot. Some nights, they didn't finish until late at night and only had a two-hour nap before whisked to Milan or Paris. Eren was used to it because of his year in the top, finding it hilarious when dead-eyed Connie zombie walked to the set to take shots.

At home, everyone slept through the day until evening when it was time to go to the concert. Mikasa had to buy the tickets in advance and made sure to get good seats that weren't in the nosebleed section. They dressed casual, Eren in tight jeans and a No Name T-shirt with a vest over it. The car was waiting for them to take them and pick up their friends along the way. They were more than excited to go, popping open champagne to celebrate the day off.

The concert was jam-packed with people, many welcoming No Name home. Eren's heart hammered against his ribcage. His crush on Levi had only gotten more intense as days went by. During the night when Eren wanted to, ahem, loosen up from a long day, he would touch himself and use a toy while thinking of Levi. It was so embarrassing to admit it, but Eren's crush had turned into a full blown want. If by off-chance he met Levi, he hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of him.

And of course Mikasa got them front row seats. He loved her to death, but at the same time, how was he going to keep his cool?! When he brought that up to Mikasa, she simply blinked.

"I did what you asked me to. You wanted front row seats." Eren sobbed with no tears.

"Why'd you listen to me?" Reiner laughed wildly and whacked his back.

"I bet No Name deals with little fanboys and girls like you all the time. What's the worst you can do, fling your panties up at the mike?" Ymir cackled.

"Don't give him ideas!" Eren sent a flying kick at Ymir, who ducked with a grin. Mikasa quickly grabbed him and set him on the ground.

"The show's about to start." Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia were the openers of No Name, the two doing a remix of a song with his keyboard and her DJ table. Isabel was hyping up the crowd with her killer personality and glowing smile, Farlan playing along as the two finished the song. A guitar solo thundered out of the speakers as the last notes of the song faded away. Smoke filled the stage as Isabel and Farlan disappeared into the fog, their shadows outlined. A figure rose from the bottom of the stage to the left while playing a guitar. Hanji Zoe appeared before a roar of cheers from the fans, smiling behind her bandages. A drum set rose next from behind, a tall man flipping his drumsticks in his hands sat on his stool as he waited for his cue. Mike Zacharius's stone face clad in bandages over his eyes made no movement at the burst of noise from the crowd.

Then he appeared. Levi. The Corporal. His eyes and theirs were covered in bandages and dressed to the nines in their suits and leather. Eren screamed alongside his friends, Reiner going completely insane. And he said Eren was going to throw his underwear up there? Eren didn't care. Levi was right there in front of him, approaching the mike with each smooth step as if he were gliding onstage. Eren's heart drummed erratically as Levi drew near, his face growing hot like a girl in front of her crush. Levi reached the mike and began to sing, his voice far better than the CD.

 _Day by day_ __  
We have lost our edge __  
Don't you know? __  
Forgotten is the life we led __  
Now it seems __  
You don't care what the risk is __  
The peaceful times have made us blind

Eren sang along with him, jumping and dancing with his friends. He couldn't believe he was here with his crush in person. This concert was unbelievable, filled with energy as he danced with Mikasa, who was a big fan herself. Connie and Sasha danced with each other like the teenagers around them. Armin was hoisted onto Reiner's shoulders against his will as Bertolt bobbed his head to the music. Ymir and Krista were locked in an embrace as Krista danced in place. They all sang with Levi as he performed and changed songs as it ended. The atmosphere changed and they danced with respect to it, raising their phones at a slow song or singing louder when Levi picked up the mike and pointed the head to them. Levi occasionally looked down, exciting Eren and making him hope that he noticed him. Not likely. He had those bandages on.

No matter, this was about the concert and nothing else. Eren only hoped he could tell Levi in person how much he loved their music. Then he can go on with his life without telling Levi how he felt. He was just a fan after all.

The last song of their set ended, the crowd cheering and begging for an encore. Hanji tossed her guitar to Isabel and strode to the mike. Levi didn't budge until she tapped his shoulder. Something like surprise etched the uncovered parts of his face before he moved aside.

"I hope you guys loved our performance! Wanna give us some love?!" she shouted. Everyone cried out in response and chanted the band's name. Her grin grew bigger.

"Alright! We have one more song for you all, a new one that we've been working on for a while now. But we want some very special guests to join us on stage!" Eren and his friends looked at each other in confusion. A joint single maybe? Hanji cleared her throat, suddenly beaming in Eren's direction. Could she see them?

"We have a group of gorgeous people in our midst tonight. Give a warm welcome to Kyojin's finest models!" He and his friends froze, looking at one another. How'd they know they were there? Mikasa shook her head when Eren looked at her. They were quickly swarmed by people in No Name security uniform. A petite woman with soft brown and blonde hair grinned at them.

"Please come to the stage!" she said brightly. Mikasa, Armin, Connie and Sasha pulled back as their friends were taken. The group was ushered to the stage steps as Isabel jumped down and grabbed Eren's hand. Her eyes shone like stars.

"Wow…you're really gorgeous in person," she said dreamily. Eren blushed and made his way up the stage. Hanji was bouncing in place while Levi had turned away. She danced over to them, grabbed Eren from the group and dragged him to the mike. Oh God, Levi was right there. He was much shorter in person but he wasn't complaining. His hair was matted with sweat and was taking deep breaths from the string of songs he sang.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Eren Jaeger!" The audience whistled and dozens of cameras went off. Screams of 'I love you' filled the air while he waved, unsure why he was here. He was getting closer to Levi, suddenly getting cold feet and stopped dead in his tracks before turning away from the shorter man. Hanji cackled and held her stomach, grabbing Levi, whose body language gave away that he was annoyed.

"We've brought up these models to join us in our last song for tonight!" Isabel tossed the guitar back to her and Hanji quickly swung the strap over her neck. "So stick around and dance to our new single 'Call Your Name!'"

The models didn't complain, excitedly chattering as Eren stole a glance at Levi. The raven had already turned away to reach the mike. But a stagehand ran up to him and quickly went to attach a microphone to his body before taking the stand away. As another person helped Levi put the mike on, Eren swore he looked back at him.

Farlan began to play his keyboard, a soft melody fluttering through the air. Levi looked on ahead and began to sing.

_She lost her brother a month ago_

_His picture on the wall_

_And it reminds me_

_When she brings me coffee... her smile_

_I wish I could be with her until my last day_

His friends quickly coupled up to dance slowly with the exception of Annie. She was always a one-woman show as she danced fluidly. Eren felt awkward standing on his own, but he let himself listen to Levi's voice as his body moved on his own. His hips began to sway.

_She said she gave all her love to me_

_We dreamt a new life_

_Some place to be at peace_

_But things changed... Suddenly_

_I lost my dreams in this disaster_

He was lost in the music, dancing slowly and moving along the stage as his friends did. But he took center stage. Before he knew it, Levi pulled him into a dance.

_I'm crying_

_Missing my lover_

_I don't have the power_

_On my side forever_

As Levi sang, Eren danced as if he were hypnotized. He swayed and rolled his hips as Levi took his hands and spun him into a dip. This was a dream come true. Despite his height, Levi took control and Eren didn't resist. The shyness from before faded away as he danced and felt comfortable with Levi's body. From the way they were dancing, it didn't look like two strangers getting to know each other. They danced closer than they should have, they put their hands in places that weren't appropriate for strangers who just met. Eren didn't care about the rest of the crowd, focusing on Levi and the face he desperately wanted to see. Eren touched Levi's face, the skin smooth. Levi didn't seem to mind, running his hands down his sides as the song came to a close.

Just like that, Eren snapped back to life. And realized how close he was to Levi among the cheers from the fans. Embarrassed, he pulled himself out of his hold, muttered a 'thank you,' flashed a brilliant smile and dashed to his friends. The other quickly joined him after thanking the band. Hanji shouted something, but he could only hear the sound of his heart beating in his ears. He didn't dare to look back.

"That song was really nice!" cried Armin enthusiastically, trying to cheer him up in the car. Eren could only nod.

That was so embarrassing. And running away didn't help either. But how the hell was he supposed to handle it? It was Levi. He lost all common sense and ran away like Cinderella away from her prince. No one had the heart to tease him through the shadowy aura forming around him. Mikasa and Armin both tried to comfort him to no avail. Half of him hoped that Levi would just forget about what happened so they could move on, but the other half yearned for more.

He slept in his bed trying to muffle himself with a pillow.

* * *

"Eren!" called Armin, hurrying into Eren's room. It was the brunet's third day off, two days after the concert. He spent most of his days off listening to No Name on full blast while cleaning the apartment for Mikasa and Armin. He was currently listening to 'Call Your Name' while trying to forget the sensual dance he shared with Levi. The tabloids had their dance all over the magazines, but no one said a word from either side. Armin sat in his bed, prompting Eren to pause the music from his laptop. He looked ready to explode in joy.

"I just got a call from Survey Corps." Eren's eyes widened. The same label that No Name was signed under.

"Yeah?!" shouted Eren, grabbing Armin's arms. Armin grinned.

"I signed you on to do a music video with No Name!" That…that meant that Levi didn't hate him, right? The noises coming out of Eren's mouth was too quiet to be screaming. He was practically roaring. He was stuck between laughing and crying, unable to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 done! I’m hoping to upload more soon. Next chapter preview:  
> “We didn’t introduce ourselves properly. I’m Levi Ackerman.”  
> “Jaeger, it looked like sex standing up.”  
> “Dude, please tell me you said yes? He just asked you out!”


	2. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and subscribing! 122 kudos?! (^///^)

A music video with No Name. Oh God, someone was looking out for him from above. He was bouncing in place in the car as they were taken to Survey Corps HQ.

"All the details are being laid out there. I was told that they want you as a main, not an extra," reported Armin, going over the email. Eren stared dreamily out the window.

"It doesn't matter. I'm gonna meet No Name." Annie smirked, coming along for the ride to support him.

"You did meet them." He glared at her.

" _Properly_." She shrugged.

"That was definitely proper for a concert." He was going to strangle her. Armin finished the email and watched as Mikasa was holding Eren back from choking Annie. He sighed deeply. This was going to be a long day.

They were greeted by a team of people who Eren recognized as the security from the concert. The same woman stepped forward and bowed.

"Welcome to Survey Corps! My name is Petra Ral and we'll be escorting you to the music video room where all the details will be discussed. No Name is expecting you. We'll lead the way." Eren and Annie both had identical calm looks as they followed everyone to the music video room. They had learned to keep indifferent looks to prevent any sort of gossip between them from the media. The floor they entered was filled with No Name memorabilia and posters of tours they had done from the start of their career to now. Petra shot them a glance.

"Is there anything we can offer you to drink or eat? That way you guys don't have to eat and make a mess. Levi doesn't like that." Eren had heard of Levi's notorious demands for a clean environment. He smiled.

"I'm fine." He was too nervous to eat.

They entered the room and Eren almost squealed like an excited child when he saw No Name sitting at a large, circular table with a tall, muscular blonde man with his hair slicked back. His name was Erwin, manager of the band. Beside him was Mike, the man looking emotionless as he was smelling a bouquet of flowers offered by fans from the concerts. Hanji was chattering loudly with the group, the only one talking without stopping for a breath. And Levi was there. He was wearing a blue dress shirt with a few of the buttons on the top undone, exposing his collarbone. He never knew he'd be turned on by a collarbone. Levi's hair was in his signature undercut and neater than how it was at the concert. His face was far more attractive than Eren ever imagined. His skin looked smooth and pale now that he could see all of him. The bandages were gone to reveal his eyes. They were  _grey_. He didn't think anyone could have that color. They were sharp like a knife as he spoke to Hanji, but they softened significantly when he turned to them. The blonde man was up on his feet in seconds, striding over with his hand out.

"Eren Jaeger, my name is Erwin Smith. I'm the manager of No Name. It's a complete pleasure to meet you." He shook Eren's hand, eyes widening as he smiled at Annie. "And Annie Leonhart as well! We weren't expecting you."

She smiled politely and nodded. "I'm here as support."

He nodded and turned to Mikasa, giving her outstretched hand a shake as she introduced herself as Eren's assistant. To Armin, Eren saw a gleam in his eyes. Dude, he totally thought Armin was hot. Armin was oblivious.

"And are you a model?" he asked, taking Armin's hand delicately. Armin shook his head.

"No, sir. I'm the one corresponding with you about this music video. I'm Armin Arlert." Erwin brought his hand to his lips. A flirty smile danced on his lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." If that wasn't flirting, Eren was going to pose nude. A growl sounded from Levi. Eren's spine tingled in pleasure.

"Erwin, leave him alone. You have more wrinkles than a grandpa." Hanji snorted and laughed wildly. Erwin didn't pause his smile as he stepped back and guided them to the table.

"Now, I heard you're a big No Name fan, Eren. I was gambling on that for you to join us in making this video. I hope you will be patient with us. It's our first time working with a beauty such as yourself." Eren smirked when he saw Erwin's eyes wander away from him.

"You know, Mr. Smith, I'm sure Armin's not the one in the video." Everyone smirked and chuckled when Erwin quickly looked away. Armin reddened and pretended to find something interesting in the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, Eren could see Levi smile. Just a little. His chest warmed. This was real. Levi was looking at him.  _Smiling_  at him. He could squeal. He cleared his throat. He had to focus.

"So, could we get to the details of the video? Who will I be playing?" Hanji was rocking in her seat, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes! Details!" Erwin nodded as they all took their seats.

"So, you are going to be in a music video about a beauty that is almost untouchable, touched only by your lover who treats you like gold. You're enigmatic and spend your days with your lover who tries to figure you out more. In the end, you show how much you love them by sharing a dance." A dance. Oh God. He blushed brightly. Did he mean the dance from the concert? Oh God. Hang on…who was his lover?

"Uh-umm…who's the lover?" he asked, daring not to look at Levi. Erwin smirked, along with Hanji behind him. Oh God, he was gonna regret asking, wasn't he? Erwin straightened his back.

"Well, we saw some amazing chemistry you had with someone a few days ago." Give this man a whiskey and call him a Bond villain to match that stupid look on his face. He was teasing him.

Hanji sang some sort of fanfare (now he knew why she wasn't the vocalist), standing up and presenting Levi to him. Eren didn't know whether to be happy or hide. He was going to be Levi's lover. Even if it was just a music video, he didn't want to embarrass himself. Not in front of the person he liked. He looked at Levi, who had an unreadable expression on his face. But if he could guess, was Levi…content? Like he  _wanted_  to be his lover? Levi got up from the table and went to shake his hand. Eren almost squealed.

"We didn't introduce ourselves properly. I'm Levi Ackerman." His voice was so smooth. And he was  _talking_  to him…

But before he could think about it some more, Erwin waved for his attention.

"For the video, we'd like to do a few promo shots before the release. It's a way to advertise and draw some hype. So, we'd love to start now. The video shooting won't start today." Eren nodded as he was quickly led to a dressing room and swarmed by makeup artists.

"Mr. Jaeger! It's such a pleasure!" one designer cried, hurrying to open her makeup kit and work on Eren. He peered over. Waterproof makeup? He was pushed to sit in a stool as the designers were pulling out several outfits for the shot. Armin watched as the production team was setting up a bathtub and filling it with water. He frowned.

"I don't think you need makeup or clothes. There's a bathtub waiting for you." Eren raised a brow.

"A tub?" The waterproof makeup made sense now. He was distracted by the pokey artist trying to brush his lashes. He didn't like it when people other than Sasha did his makeup, who knew how to apply makeup on him without it irritating later on. Neither did he like working with photographers other than Connie because all asked him for more sexualizing poses he wasn't comfortable with. He was starting to miss their company. Before Armin could continue, Sasha sprang into the room with Mikasa. She shooed the artist away and set her tools on the vanity. Eren looked up in surprise.

"Sasha! What are you doing here?" he asked as she fanned out her brushes. She looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Levi called Bertolt and had him send me and Connie over to help with the music video." Eren's chest warmed.

"Levi did? Why?" he asked. She shrugged, applying foundation to his face. Eren looked over at Mikasa, who was lost in thought. Annie shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. You have a job to do. It's not the time or place to pretend he likes you." Eren's hope plummeted. At her cruel remark, Armin nudged her.

"Annie, you didn't have to say that." She shrugged.

"Yes I did. He won't be able to focus." ' _She's right,'_ he thought bitterly. But still, Levi rarely, if ever, appeared as a central focus of No Name's music videos. The songs, no matter how romantic, dark or sad they were, were acted out by other people as No Name appeared for several seconds at a time in a separate shot as they played instruments.

He let Sasha finish the makeup, dressing into the dress shirt and jeans handed to him by the designers.

* * *

He made his presence known as he strode out of the room, flanked by Mikasa, Armin, Annie and Sasha as he reached the producers who hovered around a smooth bathtub filled with clear water. Connie was setting up his equipment and grinned at Eren.

"Lookin' good! Just let me know when I can start!" Eren shot his thumb up and was surrounded by the producers and Erwin.

"We are honored to have you modeling for us," thanked Erwin. He waved him to the tub.

"If you please." Honestly, Eren had no idea why he was posing in a bathtub, but a great deal of his modeling shots were posed in ridiculous ways. Far to the other corner was Levi, who had his back against the wall as he watched Eren with the bandages around his eyes. Feeling a blush creep up his cheeks, Eren jumped into the tub and allowed the water to shock him from feeling turned on by how Levi looked at him.

"Play the music! We have to get him in the mood!" Eren rolled his eyes at them and dunked his head into the water, lifting himself up to let the water run down his body. Connie quickly took pictures while the music started playing from speakers mounted on the wall. It was a rock song by No Name, of course. Eren leaned back in the tub and put his arms above his head, giving the camera his best wanton stare. Connie ran towards him with the camera and snapped away.

"Dude, do the pose that got you famous!" ordered Connie, grinning at him. Eren smirked. He loved posing that way, but after years of modeling, it was starting to draw unwanted hate towards his look. It pissed him off.

"Every time I do a shoot with water involved, they want to see that. It's years old now! No one wants to see it again, based on what those assholes keep writing."

"I do," said a familiar voice. Eren froze up, going into the water until he was submerged to his chin. Levi was wiping down a side of the tub with a towel, tossing it to an assistant. He took a seat and stared at Eren with a small smirk on his face.

"I'd love to see it in person." Feeling his face warm up, Eren ducked into the water. Maybe if he stayed under long enough, Levi would go away before Eren could make a fool of himself. He could hear what was going on at the surface, but didn't dare to lift himself up. Did…did that mean that Levi thought he was hot? Many people had told him how beautiful he was, even counting those creeps who comment on his pictures from articles detailing what they'd do to him in bed. But this felt so much different.

"Oi, is this water clean?" asked Levi, his hearing muffled by the water. Why would he care?

…It's getting really difficult to stay underwater. He felt a hand reach the back of his shirt, lifting him out of the water. He took a breath of air, opening his eyes and was face-to-face with Levi. The vocalist smiled a little as Eren tilted his head up to look at him clearly.

"Can you breathe?" Eren gazed up at him, enamored with his gunmetal eyes behind the bandages. This was Levi. And he was looking at him. He was touched by him. It would be hard to get over this crush.

The camera shutter went off, taking him out of his thoughts. Surprised, he looked over at Connie with Erwin behind him humming.

"Excellent shot. Perhaps a few more pictures of the two interacting some more?" Levi shrugged.

"If he wants to with me." Unbeknownst to Eren, Levi was worried. Eren wasn't showing any signs of wanting to open up to him, clamming up and avoiding his eyes. Shit, maybe he was going too strong? He had asked for his friends to come because he couldn't shake off the feeling that Eren was uncomfortable. When he came out of the dressing room, he was confident and gorgeous. He was the latter in front of him, but wanting to drown instead of look at him? He felt awful. He thought that dance at the concert meant Eren was interested in him as Levi was. Shit. He was the problem.

For Eren, he didn't know how they were supposed to interact if he was blushing like a little girl around him.

"I-I'd like to." He looked up at Levi, whose eyes flashed in surprise before he looked away. Was that a blush tinting his cheeks? Erwin beamed at them.

"Excellent! Levi, go ahead and join him in the tub!" Eren's jaw dropped. They were going to be close to each other. And they were going to be wet.  _'Ah! Stop blushing!'_ he scolded himself as Levi kicked off his shoes. He felt the water slosh around as Levi hopped in behind him. Hanji came charging in with a bucket, dunking it into the water and dumping water on Levi. The shorter man glared at her through the droplets clinging to his hair.

"You fucking bitch!" he cursed. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm being helpful!" Eren began to giggle, trying to muffle himself so they couldn't hear. Levi noticed, turning red before he splashed a wave of water at Hanji, who squeaked and pranced off. Erwin frowned like a disappointed father, then patted Connie's shoulder.

"Go on." Connie held up his camera. On instinct, Eren propped himself up at the end of the tub closest to Connie. He gave the camera a sultry smile as he arched his back like a cat. Connie snapped away, keeping his mouth shut to stop himself from telling Eren that he was presenting his ass to Levi. The latter was focused on the sight before him. How he dreamed of this moment. He remembered the camera and looked into the lens, giving the camera a cocky smirk. Eren was his. At least for this video.

Hopefully in the future if Eren wanted to be.

Connie frowned later on as he continued to take pictures. He knew about Eren's crush on Levi. That could help with getting intimate, but goddamn Eren wasn't making any moves! Erwin had warned him that any dissatisfying pictures would harm his paycheck. Damn if he was going to let Eren take his money away.

"Eren," he scolded sternly, grabbing the brunet's attention. "You guys are supposed to be lovers. Warm up to each other, for shit's sake."

Eren glared at him, but he was right. He slowly turned to Levi, who was spreading his arms out and laying across the tub. He reached out and yanked Eren towards him, who yelped as he hit his chest. Eren's heart raced rapidly as Levi wrapped his arms around him, unaware that he too was nervous. But then again, this was a perfect time to pretend he and Levi were in love. Even though it hurt to know it would be seen at face value, he wanted to live out his fantasy just once. His arms lifted up and around Levi, his heart fluttering with joy. He turned his body to him and put his head against his forehead. Levi's covered eyes pinned his, his lips slightly agape. Eren tried not to squirm now that the jeans were tight around him thanks to the water. He leaned in as close as he dared to, their lips just a hair's breadth apart. He heard Connie whoop behind him, the camera going off several times.

"That's fucking hot! Stay like that!" Eren had to hold his breath to keep still, afraid of twitching or else he'd end up kissing Levi. A small chuckle escaped Levi's lips. Eren could practically taste it.

"You should breathe." Eren strained to whisper without moving an inch.

"I'm afraid to move." Levi's head tilted slightly.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Eren gave him a smile, gorgeous in Levi's eyes.

"Sorry, it's just me." He kept talking despite his brain shouting at him to shut up. "I've never posed with someone I liked before."

Fucking word vomit. Eren's eyes widened in horror. His mouth opened, stutters spewing out. He couldn't even explain or make up an excuse. Levi didn't budge an inch. What if he said something wrong? His heart sank, ready to drown himself.

But before he could, Erwin laughed aloud and handed them both towels.

"Excellent shots, you two! How about we take a break and-" Eren had already fled into the dressing room. Levi sighed deeply, standing up and staring longingly after him. Erwin pitied them. They were two dorks in love that needed to look past their crush to see how much the other liked them. He cleared his throat, flinching when Levi's sweet stare turned to a raven's glare.

"What do you want, Eyebrows?" Erwin tried to smile.

"So cruel. Even after I fought hard to get Kyojin to hand Eren over to us. Hitch, the swimsuit designer for Kyojin, wanted to skin me for stealing him. You should be more thankful that there's not a target on your back." Levi raised a brow.

"I sent you a bottle of whiskey as thanks. The shit was expensive. And now you're annoying me." Erwin was used to Levi's cruelty. As talented as he was, Levi was one of the hardest in the industry to deal with. He demanded freedom to write songs that he wanted and would not perform any songs written by some producers trying to paint his life ridiculously. He refused to act in his music videos because of the fake emotion behind the actors and the overly grabby hands that dared to come close to him. People were disgusting and he wanted nothing to do with them. God knows his rage would erupt when someone touched him with their filthy, bare hands. A producer had done that thinking they were being friendly (kissing ass and he had made it clear that he didn't want to be touched) and he wanted to cut their hand off and burn his jacket. Even his fans had to stay a distance away because he swore he saw drool coming out of their mouths during a meet-and-greet. Still, he appreciated his fans and always thanked them for their support, but he wouldn't touch them because only God knew where and what they were doing before. He couldn't imagine himself getting near anyone for the sake of romance. Touching people was bad enough, but kissing? Holding hands? Having sex? It disgusted him.

Until Eren Jaeger appeared. His photo erupted not only the hearts of the people around the world, but Levi's. Hanji laughed at him when he disguised himself to buy Eren's first magazine cover shoot with Vugue. At first, he was in love with Eren's gorgeous face and eyes that commanded attention. Then his scandal happened and he fell further in love with Eren's passionate personality, fierce attitude and radiance that glowed in every picture he took after. He rejected the visions of beauty from the norm of modeling to flaunt out his own. He promoted professionalism without taking away character, something Levi did all the time. Levi could sense bullshit and fake attitudes a mile away, but Eren wore his heart on his sleeve. He oozed sex appeal in the best way, promising a good time for many years opposed to one night of sin and passion. Levi wanted that promise.

Armin and Annie, the blonde friends from before, hurried over to them near the tub.

"Mr. Smith!" Armin called. Erwin smiled charmingly, bowing his head.

"Call me Erwin." Armin blushed brightly and turned away. Annie rolled her eyes at them.

"We're still in the middle of work hours," she said emotionlessly. Armin glared at her, then cleared his throat.

"About ideas for the video, we dug up some old material from the past." Annie was swiping through her phone, finding a video to show them. She turned it around and showed them a clip of herself dancing sensually in a camisole and bathrobe. Levi stared. She looked fine. But that's about it. She smirked.

"Now imagine Eren doing this." Hoh, now  _that_  got his attention. Armin beamed.

"Eren can dance very well. For a lingerie show a few months ago, the designer wanted all of the female models to learn how to do floor work. It's a nice dance that shows off your flexibility and the outfit. Krista was very shy and Eren offered to learn alongside her to make her feel better." Krista, the Goddess Titan of Kyojin. Levi narrowed his eyes. He had seen pictures of the two laughing and giggling over ice cream like a pair of children, but wasn't she a lesbian? He hoped.

"They seem close," he cut in, hoping he didn't sound as bitter as he felt. Armin didn't sense it.

"Krista admired Eren ever since his debut. When she started out, everyone saw her as an easy target. He stood up for her." Erwin's eyes sharpened.

"The reason why he left the top?"

"Yeah. Since then, she sees him like a big brother. Even though she has Ymir, she was distracted by the private instructor she had for her dance. Eren learned with Krista and boosted her confidence when she got scared." Annie nodded.

"Even though he wasn't supposed to be taking it seriously, he danced way better than the others, excluding me of course. He didn't have to dance at the fashion show, but we all had a party in the apartment and Krista told Eren to show everyone how she was supposed to dance. He looked amazing." The thought of Eren dancing that way was more than Levi could ever hope for.

"Eren can dance." It was a statement.

"Yeah! He's very adamant to not do that again, but he can be swayed. If you can get him into a mood, he'll be more than willing." A mood, like how he danced with him? During the concert, Levi was excited when Eren danced with him that night. But when the music stopped, Eren ran away. It hurt more than he let on. Because he wanted to be with him, Levi pushed for more, to show Eren that he liked him. He wanted Eren to see that.

* * *

In the dressing room, Eren was being changed out of his wet clothes and into a different outfit. Armin and Annie walked into the room with grins on their faces. Why? He hated it when Annie smiled.

"So, Eren!" piped Armin cheerfully. "We have an idea for how to make you sexier!"

Eren raised a brow. He was voted 'Sexiest Man Alive' for almost every year he had been active, beat only by Levi. He didn't have to try, he just was. Armin saw his reaction and sighed like Carla did when she needed to emphasize her point.

"I mean you need to look more like you want the attention. You have to seduce people behind the camera and make people see why Levi wants you. OH! And like teasing everyone if you belong to him or he belongs to you." Oh. Eren's mouth formed an 'o' while he nodded.

"How do you want me to do that?" he asked as he was changed into a large button up shirt and black short shorts. Armin nodded.

"There's changing your clothes. And also…" He looked over at Annie, who was grinning evilly.

"Dancing. And you know which way I'm talking about." Blood drained from Eren's face. Behind him, Sasha covered her mouth to mask her grin.

"W-which one of you told?" whispered Eren. They pointed at each other, making Eren grit his teeth.

"Do you know how much vodka I had to drink to dance in front of you guys? Unless you brought a bottle, I'm not going to have a great time in front of the camera!" Sasha tried to calm him, but she was shaking with laughter.

"It'll be fine! Just pretend that you're dating Levi and you wanna give him a strip tease without the stripping! C'mon!" she nudged him, "You really like him. Don't you wanna show him how much?"

Eren pouted. "Yeah…" He didn't want to screw things up. What if Levi saw him as some slut? No, his mouth firmed, he was going to show Levi him. Not some sexy face, him.

He strode out of the dressing room in the new clothes, gaining attention from everyone around him. They murmured with smiles on their faces and others looked at him in envy. Confident, he lifted his head up high and walked towards the busy area where he saw several people setting up a frosted glass wall no longer than a dozen feet and higher than ten feet on a platform. Erwin was directing people around as they set up, smiling over at Eren and waving for him to come closer.

"This glass is used whenever we make videos with rainy settings and such. With it, we won't see your face, but we can see your movements. Seduction is about suspense and showing off just enough to make them want more. Also, it gives you a little more privacy since Armin told me you might not like your face being seen when you dance." Eren looked over his shoulder at Armin, who smiled and waved enthusiastically. The brunet smiled charmingly at Erwin.

"Thank you. Is Levi going to be joining me?" he asked. Erwin shook his head.

"Not yet. But he will be watching. We want to build chemistry between you two. You look very attracted to him, but you need some more confidence. He's your lover, not your crush." Eren sighed.  _'I wish that were true.'_

Eren approached the glass wall, hiding behind it from the camera set up. Everyone on set was herded over to the other side to give Eren his privacy. He smoothed down his shirt, heart racing as he thought about how he would dance. He was promised music, but wasn't told what song it would be. Then again, he was told he danced well with Levi and saw the footage himself. He was all over him like an intimate lover.  _'Don't screw up, don't screw up!'_ he hissed in his head, then got his cue that the music was going to start.

The song began to play, a calm, haunting piano melody vibrating through the speakers. Eren closed his eyes, letting the music take over his body and stretching to relax himself. The beat continued, Eren swaying his hips to it while the others stared transfixed on the frosted glass. His silhouette left little to the imagination, a hand running through his hair with the shadows accentuating his round bottom as he swayed while the other grasped the screen. He looked forward, his mouth agape as he breathed a cloud of fog onto the glass.

Eren felt alive with the music, feeling comfortable now that no one can really see him except his movements. It was fun to tease behind the glass, he realized with a smile. No one dared to speak, leaving him to do as he pleased. He turned and slid onto the floor, tucking his knees to his abdomen and sat up. Using his arms to support himself, he stretched his legs out and lifted his ass up, an enticing shadow seen in the glass by everyone behind the screen. He spread his legs apart and let his toes slide on the floor slowly as he moved his legs in a circular motion, using his ab strength to move himself up and down as he made circles with his legs. He breathed with each move, concentrated on making sure he was moving fluidly.

Pleased with the reactions he was sure he was getting, he pulled his legs under his abs and sat back up, ending the move by tossing his head back. He turned again and stood so that he was facing the glass, his hands splaying on the cold surface. One hand slid towards himself and up to his collar, slowly undoing the top buttons of his shirt. Some lights turned on to show more of his movements, but his face was still invisible. He smirked as the top three buttons became undone, letting the shirt open up on its own. This was way more fun than he ever imagined, happy that no one could see his face. But if Levi could, he thought that he wouldn't be shy. He wouldn't mind letting Levi see him this way. It was far less embarrassing than what he said in the tub. It was going to be all acting.

He twirled and rolled his hips against the glass, his hands running down his body as he lifted one leg up and crossed it over the other. He heard feedback from a megaphone go off, stopping the music and Eren.

"Eren, we're bringing Levi in so you can dance with him." Before he could blink, Levi was stepping up on the platform. To his surprise, Levi wasn't wearing his bandages and had taken off his trademark jacket. He was wearing his regular slacks and an identical loose shirt that wasn't tucked in. Eren blushed when his silver eyes gazed at him intently. But he quickly shook it off as he remembered the task at hand.

The music started up again and Eren glided towards him, his hips moving seductively as he reached Levi. His grey eyes narrowed and Eren found himself against the glass facing the camera. He sucked in a breath and shivered as familiar hands smoothed his stomach and his chest by going up his shirt. Eren suppressed his moan, opening his mouth and no sound coming out. He closed his eyes and focused on how good he felt, bracing himself on the glass and muffling another moan by sinking his teeth into his right hand. Levi leaned in and Eren felt his breath on his ear, a shiver running down his spine.

"Want me to back off?" he whispered lowly. Eren shook his head.

"No. L-l-let's keep going." Levi chuckled.

"Then touch me next." His hands left him, leaving Eren cold. The music continued to play, Eren moving rhythmically along and unconsciously touching his bottom to Levi's front. They danced for several more minutes and the song was quickly looped for them. Behind the camera, everyone was in awe except for Hanji, who looked like she wanted to explode in joy.

"They look so good together! Now I see why everyone is shipping them online!" Erwin and Armin stared at her in confusion.

"They're…what?" Hanji poked her tongue out between her teeth.

"Shipping! It means lumping them together as a couple. Look at that chemistry! You can tell they wanna have sex together. Man, I can only imagine what would happen if we release a clip of this." Erwin sighed. Hanji was obsessed with Eren for Levi's sake. She wanted her friend to be happy and Eren was the key to making that happen. But surrounding her in people who wanted the two together would make her obsession skyrocket.

"I'm limiting your internet use." She spent the next few minutes whining about it while ignored. But she did have a point. Their chemistry was excellent.

Eren and Levi continued to dance with way more touching involved then at the concert. Levi let him take over, Eren bringing him to the floor by pressing his shoulders down.

Levi lay on the ground, enamored with Eren's deep green eyes staring at him with lust. He held his breath sharply as Eren crawled on top of him, pinning his arms at either side of his face. His scent got stronger as he lowered his head until he was cheek to cheek with him, their skin barely making contact.

The music stopped and the megaphone went off, drawing them out of their trance.

"You two look amazing! There's nothing wrong, but we've got what we needed to make a teaser. We're done for the day. We'll work on making the video some time later this week." Eren sat back, panting slightly as Levi propped himself up.

"Good work." He smiled shyly.

"You too." He opted to get up, but Levi fastened his arm around his waist. A small smile stretched his lips.

"Would you like to get dinner sometime?" Eren blinked.

"Uh…why?" he asked lamely. Levi stared at him blankly, then smirked.

"To build our chemistry. Not just for the video." Unsure of what he meant, Eren simply nodded. He'd love to hang out with Levi even if it was just for work. He blushed as Levi pressed his lips to his hand, then walked off to Connie and Armin at the camera. He smirked at them.

"How's that for seducing?" he asked confidently. Connie slanted a look at him before reviewing the footage.

"You looked awesome." Erwin came over with coffee mugs, handing them the others.

"Jaeger, it looked like sex standing up," he said calmly, smiling at the mad blush on the model's face. "Your chemistry with him is superb. We can't wait to start filming tomorrow. There's no need to push for more, you two have enough tension going on that we don't need too much work."

Erwin was called away by several assistants, leaving the others alone. Eren hummed in thought.

"Funny. Levi asked if I would meet up with him later to build some." At that, Armin's eyes sharpened.

"Did he really say that?" Eren shook his head.

"Not really. He said it wasn't just for the video." Armin and Connie facepalmed. Why was Eren so dense?!

"Dude, please tell me you said yes! He just asked you out!" hissed Armin for no one else to hear. Eren blinked.

"W-what?" Connie shook his head, his mouth wide open.

"He wants to fuck you!" he wheezed, raking his hands through his buzz cut. Eren's eyes widened. No, it wasn't possible. Levi liked him? No way. He didn't do anything flirtatious to him that he noticed. Armin butt in before Eren could reply.

"He likes you, Eren. Your crush likes you. And you are going to go on this date and be romantic with him. In real life," said Armin slowly as if to hypnotize him. Eren didn't pay attention to him. His dreams were coming true. He met his favorite band, danced and seduced his crush, now he was going on an actual date with him.

He changed into his normal clothes minutes later and literally ran into Levi on his way out of the room. He straightened up when Levi grabbed him and helped him stand. The raven was smiling like he was happy to see him, his strong arms warm. How was it that someone so short had so much strength?

"Oh, hi! Umm…about that date…" He sounded regretful. Levi's eyes dulled as if the life had been sucked out of them.

"You don't want to go with me." Eren quickly shook his head.

"No no no! I'd love to. When did you want to go?" Levi's smirk was back. He was relieved and didn't want it to show too much.

"Whatever day you're comfortable with." Eren jumped in.

"Great! Tomorrow then." Levi looked pleased.

"Perfect." He let him go, Eren unconsciously missing his touch. "Do you want me to escort you to your car?"

The brunet shook his head. "Ah, no thank you. I have to wait for my friends."

He nodded. "Of course. But let me have your number so we can work out all the details."

Eren quickly pulled out his phone, his heart hammering against his rib cage. "S-sure!"

* * *

He stared at his phone from his couch, clutching his pillow tightly to his chest. The phone lay innocently on the coffee table, Armin and Mikasa staring at him from their spots on the couch.

"Text him already," said Mikasa. Eren defiantly shook his head.

"No way. I've been saying dumb stuff all day. The last think I want is to have it permanently written down." The other two looked at each other and sighed. They had noticed all the looks Levi was giving him, yet Eren couldn't. The dork. They jumped, Eren a few inches higher, when the phone rang to signal a new text. From Levi. Eren quickly peered over.

'Hey.' Oh yay, that's a nice start. He grabbed his phone and stopped when Mikasa stared at him with a pointed look. He pouted.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"You better not be texting him just 'hi.'" His pout grew.

"What's wrong with that?" Armin snatched his phone, ignoring when Eren tried to grab it back. Mikasa held him back while Armin typed away. He finished and showed him the message.

"'Hi! I was about to text you. Where do you want to go tomorrow?'" read Eren. His pout disappeared. "Oh, not bad."

Armin sent it with a smirk. "There. Now you can handle the rest without screwing up."

Armin was the best. Eren grabbed his phone back with a grin. "Thanks."

His phone rang again. 'Wherever you want. My treat.' Oh, he was paying too. How nice. Eren sent him some more texts and couldn't stop smiling for the rest of his day when Levi confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay! I had to beat laziness and a bout of sadness to get the energy and drive to continue my stories. About the song Eren was dancing to, I pulled inspiration from the song Crazy in Love, the Fifty Shades of Grey version. The songs are the only good that came from that movie. Next chapter preview:
> 
> "I don't find anyone else worth dating. It's actually been a long time since I've gone out with someone."
> 
> "You can come close to me if you're still cold."
> 
> "Do you kiss on the first date?"


	3. Dinner, Date and the First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! I hope you all had a great Halloween if you celebrate it I have also uploaded a Halloween oneshot of this series so you can go ahead and give it a read if you'd like! Special thanks to Lovemanga21 for the French parts!
> 
> Now that I thought about it, Mecha mentioned the g-rated version Riren was getting. At first, I intended to tell how he was getting it at the end, but considering this may be a long story, I think I'll just put it in as I go.

Eren plucked Riren up, twirling him around. The baby shrieked in joy, hanging onto his mama as they spun.

"We danced like this! Just like how I dance with you!" Eren lied through his teeth. He dreaded the future where Riren could simply go on MeTube and search for the music video himself. For now, his son was going to only know about cute, innocent things. Riren's eyes glowed, gnawing on his hands and babbling incoherently. Eren knew, he wanted to hear more of the story. Levi would not be happy about Riren staying up late past his bedtime, but eh, he wasn't here to complain. And Eren liked telling the story. He plopped Riren back down to continue. He turned the album to one of their many dates. In some pictures, Levi had platinum blonde hair. And his eyes…they were brown. Riren scrunched up his face.

"Mapa?" he asked, unsure as he batted the picture of Levi. Eren giggled.

"Yeah, that's Papa." Riren puffed out his cheeks, staring at the picture. No, he decided, not Papa. His papa doesn't look like Uncle Eyebrows. His papa was the coolest papa ever, way cooler than Uncle Eyebrows. Eren snuggled him closely and continued.

The next day, Mikasa was ready to call in Sasha to help Eren get ready for his date, but he rejected it. He could handle this on his own! And the last thing he wanted was Sasha to find out and blab to their friends. They would storm the apartment to tease him and nag for details about a possible sex tape. He showered and dressed casually for his date in jeans and a loose shirt, enough for it to look serious for a date, but not anything out of the ordinary to raise suspicion. He had chosen to go to Marco's family café where there would be no paparazzi and it was a guarantee that he'd like the food. They would meet there rather than having to drive to the other's house. If the date goes bad, which he was praying for it not to, he could go straight home without having to spend an uncomfortable car ride in silence.

The café wasn't busy thanks to the hour. He had texted Marco earlier and was happy to hear that he would leave the café open longer if they needed. He sat at a table and played with the menu he was given. Should he have brought a gift? Flowers? No, absolutely not. Levi didn't seem like a flowers type of guy. He was definitely a top though…

No, he didn't tell Riren this.

He was surprised when Levi came in several minutes later, looking very different. He wore all black from the shirt to his jeans, but he was wearing brown eye contacts and his hair was dyed blonde. Although Eren preferred his black hair, he couldn't doubt that Levi looked very handsome. He sat down and nodded to Eren.

"I had to disguise myself to avoid the paparazzi." He ran a hand through his hair, the locks falling back in place. "Do you like it?"

Eren looked him over. The hair was nice, but he preferred the gorgeous raven he adored. Blonde hair reminded him too much of Erwin.

"Your other look is way hotter." …did that come out of his mouth? Levi's contacts hid his eyes that expressed more than what he showed on his face. He smirked.

"Don't worry, it's just temporary." He didn't seem bothered, but Eren wanted to whack himself with the menu until he passed out. How embarrassing! They got their food and Eren dug in, happy to stuff his face with Marco's fresh baked bread and keep his stupid mouth from running. Levi smiled at him.

"So Eren, considering how that baker is staring-" Marco was behind the counter, trying to peek over at them and giving Eren a nod of approval. "You come here often, don't you? I expected to be out somewhere in Mitras."

Mitras was a city close to Trost, but much further than Eren was comfortable with. It was where the shopping district and expensive restaurants were at and almost everyone there had their own chauffeurs, errand people and assistants. Trost was where the stars did work, Mitras was where they had fun. Eren frowned, swallowing roughly.

"Nope. Mitras is too stuffy for me. I've had my share of dealing with upper-class assholes. I'd rather not deal with them when I want to have fun. Aren't you the same way?" Levi was notorious to the models as someone they desperately wanted to date because of his prestige. But he rarely responded to calls and gave them the cold shoulder. Even for a fashion show Eren refused to walk thanks to it belonging to a company he walked away from, No Name performed on a separate platform away from the models. He didn't even attend the after-party. Levi made a face.

"Good point. You haven't been caught eating here?" Eren shook his head.

"No. I live in a quiet area of Trost. I like it because it reminds me of Shiganshina." Levi looked interested.

"Your home." Eren beamed with pride. Looks like Levi knew more about him. That was a comfort.

"Yeah! It's a calm place. It was a bit of a shock from here to Trost." Levi took a sip of tea, holding his cup in an odd way with his palm over the mouth of it.

"Do you miss it?" he asked quietly. Eren grinned.

"I visit when I can. I've had instances that I just up and go home without telling anybody because I miss my parents. They're supportive of me, but love it when I come home. I don't leave when I'm really needed, just whenever I have a few days to myself. Shiganshina is a place where I can relax and I won't have a camera shoved up to my face." Levi rested his cheek on his palm. He rarely took days off and any of those days he did have were spent back in Paris with his mother Kuchel and Uncle Kenny. To go to Eren's home, which sounded like a breath of fresh air, was tempting.

"I'd love to go one day." Oh crap. Eren's face reddened. What would he say to that? What could he say to that? Did that mean he wanted to go…with him? He quickly changed the subject.

"How's Paris? The only time I go there is for fashion shows. That's your home, isn't it?" Levi hummed, irritation and warmth filling his core.

"Yeah. I love Paris, but having to deal with a single mother who wants her son to get married is annoying." Kuchel was a strong woman who ran an innocent flower shop with an iron fist. She was proud of Levi and doted on him like any mother would, but she wanted her sweet Levi to settle down. Every time he came home, she mentioned how much she wanted Levi to be happy. And by happy, she meant married with a baby. She knew how happy he was with his career, but Levi always had a sadness around him that didn't go away. He loved his mother, but he reminded her that he didn't have an interest in anyone. He didn't dare to mention Eren as the one he wanted when he set eyes on him. To his surprise, Eren giggled. It was music to his ears.

"My mom bugs me about it too! Thanks to me being a model, she wants me to get with the hottest one." Envisioning Eren with someone else had his blood boiling. Pictures of him with other models in the tabloids were blocked from his computer and phone. He hated people who cuddled up to Eren the way he wanted to. He put his cup down before he would shatter it. But Eren kept going.

"I don't find anyone else worth dating. It's actually been a long time since I've gone out with someone." He blushed, realizing that Levi was the first person he had gone out with after several years. He wouldn't believe himself if it had been years ago. His father often teased him when he caught Eren watching any interviews with Levi. He jumped when he felt fingers caress his hand. Levi's. He looked up and almost smiled in joy when he saw Levi look at him in content.

"I hope I'm not making you regret this." He managed not to squeal. But he did sputter like a schoolgirl near the senpai she liked.

"I-I-I don't!" he nearly shouted. "I'm really happy you asked me out!"

Levi smiled a little and got up. "I'll pay right now. Would you like to walk with me?"

More time to spend with Levi? Yes. Levi walked off to pay, leaving Eren to beam at the table. Marco looked proud of him, trying to swipe Levi's card in his shaky hands when he realized who he was.

"H-have a go-good evening, sir!" Levi nodded and took his card back, joining with Eren at the entrance of the café. He offered his arm, smirking when Eren almost clung to it. He was surprised how natural this felt when he'd be disgusted if anyone else tried. Eren looked at him with his glowing green eyes, the same ones he saw on a viral photo years ago.

* * *

They walked through a calm, quiet park where couples were lounging in the grass or seeing how far they dared to seduce each other in the moonlight. Eren shivered, cursing himself for not bringing a jacket. His body warmed when Levi entwined their fingers together, hands caught in a firm grasp. He looked up at Levi, who stared almost longingly at him.

"You're cold." Eren unconsciously sniffed.

"I-I'm fine." Concerned, Levi felt his cheeks.

"You fucking idiot, you're freezing." Eren blinked. He hadn't expected to be cursed at. Especially since Levi had been so sweet to him before.

"But I-" Levi cut him off.

"You're not fine. And I don't have a fucking jacket either. I'll take you-" No, please don't say home. He didn't want to go yet.

"Please, I'm fine! I don't want to leave yet," he interrupted in a panic. At this, Levi chuckled.

"Calm down, I'm taking you somewhere warmer." B-but the romantic park…

Actually, he was pretty sure at least two couples were bold enough to start having sex. Gross.

He let Levi take him to his car, sighing in delight when he was finally warm again with the heater on blast. Levi was checking the time. There was time to catch a movie. Well, there goes walking through the park. Eren cozied up in his chair, feeling relieved to get out of the cold. Levi looked over, feeling guilty for asking him to leave the café and into the cold. He had done everything he could to make sure Eren was comfortable every time he was around him. He had called those two brats from Kyojin over to help Eren feel more at home. He'd make it up to him. He'd die trying.

"Want to go see a movie?" he asked. Eren was warming his hands, beaming brightly.

"I'd love to!" Maybe if Eren became bolder, he could  _hold_  Levi's hand.

* * *

The movie theater wasn't too busy at this hour. Most people didn't stay in this area in Trost for a fun time and often sought other cities to go drinking in. The movie they ended up watching wasn't very interesting, but neither were paying attention to the screen.

Instead, they were both trying to figure out what they could do to the other without making them uncomfortable. Maybe Eren could hold Levi's hand? No, then butter would smear on him and Levi would be angry. Wait, did they even buy popcorn? Shit, they didn't. Eren sunk into his chair in defeat. Levi had bought the dinner and the tickets. All Eren did was stuff his face and get cold. He could've at least bought popcorn, but they just had dinner. And then Levi would probably think he was a closet fat ass. And if he kissed him, then Levi would probably taste dinner and butter. Eren was wishing the ground opened up and swallowed him.

As for Levi, he wanted to get closer to Eren, but how? And how far was too far? Dammit, this is what he gets for not learning how to get close to people. Hanji and Isabel would have a fucking field day over this. All he knew how to do was to hate people or tolerate them. But he didn't want that with Eren. And if he tried to push for more, then Eren would think that Levi just wanted to get in his pants. That would be a punch in the gut (literally, because Eren doesn't fuck around) to have Eren storm off because he hated him.

Slowly, Levi raised his hand up to where Eren's right arm was, the brunet's arms tight around himself as he dreamed of disappearing. He touched his arms, not flinching when Eren looked up in surprise. Then, he slowly reached up to his hand and grasped it. Warmth spread from the fingers and throughout the body, as if touching the other was natural. They rested their entwined hands between them and began to watch the movie.

God, this story sounded so lame and sappy! If Riren could talk, then he would probably tell Eren to stop telling the story. He was going to be rejected by his own son. He sniffed.

"Riren, you think Mama and Papa are dumb, don't you?" Riren blinked, cheeks puffed out as he stared at Eren. Mama and Papa are dumb? What does that mean? That didn't sound nice. To make Mama smile, he turned onto his back and smiled up at him, drool dribbling down his chin. Eren squealed and held him close, then kept going with the story.

One of the characters in the movie was French who used the language to voice his displeasure or shit-talk the other characters. Eren didn't know any French, so it was a little off-putting when Levi chuckled. He couldn't understand any of it. Levi noticed Eren's discomfort. Luckily it was from the movie and not him.

"Eren, do you need help with the French parts?" Eren fidgeted, looking over at him.

"…yes…" Levi chuckled, squeezing his hand in support. As the movie went on, Levi took his time to translate for him, not minding when he had to repeat for Eren to understand. This was a lot different than he expected. If it were Hanji or Erwin, he would lose his patience easily. But for Eren, he wouldn't get angry. He loved that he was here with him and if Eren didn't mind his company, then he would gladly stay with him.

Eren shivered a little. The theater was cold. They were inside and it seemed like Eren was outside in the wind. Levi held his hand tighter, but the warmth wasn't strong enough. Levi shifted in his seat.

"You can come close to me if you're still cold." Eren's eyes widened. The words processed in his mind, then a huge smile was on his face. His eyes were sparkling as he inched closer to him. Levi retracted the chair arm between them so they could touch. Eren rested his head on Levi's shoulder, his scent stronger and comforting.

The movie was alright in the end, thanks to Levi. Eren preferred the French parts, but that was because Levi talked to him the whole time. They didn't let each other go even as they walked out of the screening room to the theater lobby. Eren tugged on Levi's hand.

"Uh, Levi? I have something to ask you." Levi raised a brow, stopping in his tracks and turning to him.

"What is it?" Eren felt his tongue trying to tie, but he managed to keep it under control.

"Umm, could you say something in French to me? I'm just curious! You don't have to if you don't want to!" he added quickly when Levi raised a brow. Long ago, Eren had seen an interview Levi had done in France in his native tongue. Eren swooned at the TV when he watched it. He sounded sensual, even though he was ranting about how shitty producers could be about controlling his image. Levi thought for a minute. He could easily say 'bonjour' or 'oui.' He would if he wanted to be a snarky fuck. But not with Eren. He didn't want to do anything to make him run or hate him. Especially hate him, he would be depressed if Eren walked away wishing he never agreed to see him. Might as well tell him what he thought.

"La première chose que j'ai remarqué chez toi était tes yeux. Je suis tombé amoureux d'eux en premier, mais maintenant j'aime absolument tout de toi et un jour, je serais sur un genou te demandant d'être mien pour toujours."

Wow, the way he spoke was fluid and seductive. Even if he didn't say anything mildly sexy, it came off that way. What if he said what clothes he was wearing? It'd be embarrassing to get aroused from that.

"What does that mean?" he asked. He asked so sweetly that Levi almost told him out of love. But there was no harm in teasing him for a bit. He smirked and started walking out of the theater.

"You'll find out eventually." Eren sputtered and jogged up to him like a puppy.

"Can't you write it down for me?!" Levi shook his head, determined to keep that confession a secret for a little while longer.

"That wouldn't be very fun. Don't you like a mystery every once in a while?" Eren pouted.  _'It looks adorable on him,'_  Levi thought with his heart almost bursting.

"Well yeah, but say it one more time!"

"Maybe later."

* * *

They reached Levi's car and Eren dove in when Levi opened the door for him. The heat was turned back on as Levi drove away from the theater. Eren warmed his hands, peeking over at Levi.

"Can you remember the first time you sang?" he asked. Levi thought for a minute, smiling as the memories came back. Kuchel's smiling face whenever he sang was the best part.

"Yeah. For my mom. I sang to her all the time when I was a brat. Did you always want to model?" he asked, eyeing Eren. The brunet hummed in thought.

"No. I didn't realize I was good until I was 18. People paid for pictures and all I had to do was be myself. Didn't always use to be that way though." The memories of the fashion assholes came back along with a scowl. Levi seemed to read his mind.

"Your scandal. It clogged up celebrity news for days." Eren groaned, burying his face in his hands. Paparazzi bugged him for days after he announced his new contract with Kyojin.

"Ugh, it shouldn't have even gotten that bad. But I don't regret leaving. I don't get any more passive aggressive bullshit about my weight or told who I should suck up to for exposure and a new gig. I remember some lady telling Armin to convince me to date some athlete to boost my image and have my name plastered on sports news." Levi's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, careful as he drove, but sharper with the turns.

"They really bugged you about that?" Eren was still frowning.

"Oh yeah. Almost all the time. I could never do it." Interested, Levi looked at him. Someone with Eren's status would be dating the popular actor or pop loser by now. But with every interview he had seen him in, Eren deflected any interest in whatever celebrity the interviewers mentioned.

"Why is that?" Eren blushed, glancing at Levi shyly.

"I..." he swallowed thickly, about to make his confession that he never tried to say to time. "I already had someone I liked."

That was all Levi needed. So Eren liked him, just like he felt. And Levi felt…relieved. Validated even. He felt less like an idiot and more confident. This was finally time for the next step.

They reached Eren's car, Levi putting the car in park and turning to Eren. His heart had finally settled down now that his mind was set.

"Do you kiss on the first date?" he asked, no longer wanting to hold back how much he wanted to kiss him. Eren gasped. Kiss?  _On the lips?!_

"U-umm, not usually…well, I-I dunno. If I like the date, maybe?" he asked, unsure himself. Levi smirked.

"Did you like the date then?" Eren didn't hesitate to nod fiercely.

"Yes, I did! B-but I haven't really…ki-kissed anyone in a while." Levi held Eren's chin in place, leaning in.

"Push me away if you want." He didn't. This is something he wanted ever since he realized he liked Levi. His eyes closed slowly, Levi's silver eyes staring right into his.

Feeling bolder, or stupider, take your pick, he pushed Levi away. Betrayal mixed with confusion clouded Levi's features. Eren wanted to look down in shame, but his newfound confidence had him smiling.

"When we kiss, I want it to be with the raven I like." To ease him, Eren leaned in and pecked Levi's cheek before wishing him good night. Levi smirked. He'd give Eren what he wanted.

* * *

As Eren returned home, he had the biggest grin on his face. He confessed to Levi and Levi wanted to kiss him. And it didn't hurt to play hard-to-get. He placed the key into the apartment lock and waited when he heard voices. Multiple. Did Armin and Mikasa have their friends over for dinner?

He opened the door and all eyes were on him. It was all of their friends. Even Annie, who looked interested. On a chair was Marco, surrounded by people interrogation-style. Sasha waved wildly at him.

"Eren! You're back!" she cheered. Their friends surrounded him, to his chagrin. He glared right at Marco, knowing that he was probably so excited to tell them he saw Eren and Levi at work. The freckled brunet was clasping his hands together in prayer.

"Forgive me, Eren! I couldn't help it! They persisted when I asked them not to!" Eren rolled his eyes, making his way through them all, like he would to paparazzi, to his room.

"Hey, you bastard! Give us some details!" demanded Jean. Horseface could kiss his ass. Not literally though, he wasn't a salt lick.

* * *

"Gimme gimme gimme!" demanded Hanji, trying to corner Levi into telling her about the date. He took off his sweater and tossed it on the coat rack.

"No," he growled. Mike was sitting on the couch, smiling as Levi past him.

"You smell different than when you left earlier. Eren's scent is lovely." Levi scowled.

"Mike, stop being creepy." Farlan spoke up from the kitchen.

"At least give us something to go off on if you don't want to give us a play-by-play!" Levi waved him away and headed to the bathroom, wanting to wash out his hair dye. He nearly got a heart attack when Isabel was in the bathroom, looking scary while wearing Mike's oversized bathrobe like a ghost.

"At least tell me…" Levi rolled his eyes when she tried to reach out at him like a zombie.

"No. Out." It was like trying to argue with a stone wall, she thought. She flounced out with a pout so he could wash up.

He dried his hair with a towel when he was done, his raven hair back to its former glory. His silver eyes stared back at him after he removed the chocolate colored contact lenses. He ran a hand through his hair, smirking as he remembered what Eren had said.

"'Your other look is way hotter,' isn't that what he said?"

* * *

A few days later, Eren was smiling as he walked to his dressing room to get changed. It was time to record more footage for the music video. He and Levi had been texting back and forth in the last few days. Just minor stuff, like 'good morning' and a chance to go out again in the future. He couldn't wait to speak to him again in person.

He had let up and told his friends partial info about what happened on the date, leading to an ongoing bet between them as to when Eren and Levi were going to have sex. They weren't allowed in his apartment for the next couple of days.

Connie was setting up his equipment under Erwin's supervision while Sasha was getting Eren ready for his shot. It was mainly shots of him looking sexy and mysterious.

He checked himself in the mirror. His main attire was him dressed in the same clothes he wore during his dance against the glass wall. His legs and ass looked good, shaped by the tight shorts. He unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, hoping to look more appealing. When Sasha whistled approvingly, he grinned and walked out.

Armin and Erwin were speaking together and Eren couldn't help but notice how close the two were. Erwin had his hand on Armin's shoulder, whispering into his ear every so often and making Armin giggle. If only their friends knew, then they'd have more betting pools.

Levi was sitting on a director's chair with no bandages or anything to cover his face, which was very different considering he always wanted to have his usual clothes on for No Name during a photo shoot or video. Maybe because he wasn't having anything filmed until later?

Eren walked up to him ready to tell him 'good morning' when Levi smiled at him, got off his chair and strode over, looking up and down at him appreciatively. His hand grabbed Eren's shirt to pull him forward, then his other hand at his chin to keep his face steady.

He placed a gentle kiss on his lips, groaning a little in approval. Eren practically melted into it, eyes closing as his lips moved against his, angling his head for more. Levi pulled back, giving Eren a smirk.

"About that second date…" Eren giggled, licking his lips.

"Another kiss and treat me well today and I'll give it to you." Levi didn't wait another second to kiss him again, embracing each other tightly.

Anyone watching them did nothing to stop it, too shocked at what was going on. Hanji, who was dancing at the buffet table, quickly took a photo and grabbed out her notebook. She quickly crossed out 'kiss' on the list. 'First date' was also crossed out. Now she had to wait for 'second date,' 'going steady' and 'possible sex.' She could hardly wait. Isabel had to stuff a croissant in her mouth to stop herself from screaming in joy. Wait until Kuchel heard about this.

Eren grinned at Riren. "Mama and Papa had our first kiss that day. Like this!" He pecked him on the cheek, much to his son's joy. Kisses made him feel fuzzy inside.

Determined to kiss Eren back, Riren planted his drooling, open mouth on Eren's arm, unable to pucker them correctly. Eren shrieked and tickled Riren for playful revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! Next chapter preview:
> 
> "Umm, what if I give you a small lap dance instead of a sex scene?"
> 
> "Your moan was pretty realistic."
> 
> "…I wasn't faking it."
> 
> "Sources indicate that things might be heating up between Kyojin's supermodel Eren Jaeger and No Name's Levi Ackerman. More to come after these messages."


	4. Tension Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! And I'm sorry for the wait!

Annie wasn't the only one from Kyojin watching and supporting Eren today. Everyone was there. Bertolt, Reiner, Ymir and Krista were all watching intently. They had all shared smiles when they saw the teaser and the photos they had taken. Eren swore he heard Reiner saying he was going to win his bet. He had said that Eren and Levi were going to have sex after two weeks. Asshole.

But could he really blame him? One of the pictures they had taken looked like Eren was giving his ass to Levi. Why didn't Connie stop him? Buuut…Levi's smirk made it worthwhile.

Dammit, Reiner will probably win that bet. But no, he wasn't going to let Reiner be right. That stupid smile of his reminded him of Jean's stupid smile.

Eren sulked on his chair, approached by Armin.

"There you are, gorgeous!" he piped. Eren raised a brow. Armin never used pet names. Dude, how peppy did the blond guy make him?

"What's up?" Armin beamed, nodding over to the scene set-up. The production crew were spreading clean white sheets on a bed, looking comfy despite the naughty scenes about to play on it.

"Are you ready to bring that chemistry for the video?" Eren rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." He hopped off the chair and strode to the bed, flipping the middle finger up when he heard Reiner whistle. Armin had to jog to keep up.

"By the way…" he started nervously, much to Eren's chagrin. That usually meant he was about to get annoyed.

"The others wanted to uhh…'omph,'" he put his fingers into quotations, "the sex by making suggestions. What's your response?"

Eren glared. It was none of their business and he wasn't going to play into their stupid shenanigans.

"Tell them to go fuck themselves." Armin nodded sagely.

"'Your suggestions are respectfully declined.' Got it!" He went off and Eren was quickly called over to the bed where Levi was waiting. Levi was breathing a little harder than normal from working on the shots where No Name would be performing in scenes separate from where Eren would be showing up in. Levi had requested to sing live for all music video shots for authenticity, often mocking other artists when they over exaggerated to the point of looking fake and detached from their lyrics. It was amazing to hear him live. _'For free,'_ he thought with a grin. And he kissed him! It was like a dream come true. It had yet to sink in that maybe, just maybe, they had a future together.

Looking at Riren, Eren knew now that he had been right.

Erwin waved at him. "So, it's time for one of the bed scenes that you two have. Basically, you make everyone watching jealous of Levi, which he may or may not enjoy," he added with a chuckle. Eren blushed a little, but quickly relaxed and nodded. Erwin clapped his hands together.

"Alright, Levi! You're on top!" Jesus, they only had one date so far! Alarmed, Eren looked at Connie to clarify, who looked like he wanted to strangle himself when Levi glared at him too.

"Uhh, he means for the camera angle. So if Levi is on top, Eren can look directly into the camera." Ooooh.

"Dumbass," muttered Levi, the comment directed at Erwin. If he screwed things up between him and Eren, Erwin was going to have his eyebrows shaved. He shrugged off his blazer and handed it to Auruo. Underneath, Levi was wearing a loose button up that was quickly undone and taken off, showing off his muscles and abs. Eren could feel himself getting aroused, imagining how they felt and blushed hard when he realized that Levi would be on top, giving him the opportunity to feel him up.

* * *

 _'No no no no no!'_ screamed Eren in his mind, writhing on the bed. _'I can't tell Riren that! He's too young to know!'_

Riren nibbled and drooled on his hands, tearing up because he thought Mama was hurt. Why else would he be rolling around like that? Did Mama have a tummy ache like he had sometimes? He hated tummy aches. And now they were hurting Mama. He crawled over to Eren's side and cuddled to him, glaring at Eren's tummy where the aches were.

Eren stopped his inner turmoil and smiled, kissing Riren's forehead and cuddling him back. He wasn't going to tell Riren that part either. Innocent and cute things only.

* * *

Eren laid on the bed, waiting as they were discussing lighting while he stretched. Levi stood by his side, trying not to make it obvious that he was staring at Eren and how his shirt slowly rode up his stomach. His smooth tanned skin practically glowed in the artificial light, not a visible flaw decorating his stomach. Gorgeous.

"Alright!" called out Erwin loudly, surprising everyone. "We're going to start shooting the scene. We need absolute quiet except for the music!"

The crew quickly shuffled behind and out of the camera's view where Connie was. Eren lay flat on the bed, stretching with one leg propped up. He blushed when Levi got on top of him, eyes flickering away to avoid getting caught staring at him.

He heard Levi chuckle above him. "Eren, my lover has to look at me, you know."

Eren's eyes widened and he looked up at him, surprised when he felt Levi kiss him. For the third time today and it wasn't even noon yet. He relaxed, practically melting as he eased his tensed muscles and relaxed into the blankets. The camera loomed above them, cuing it was time to film. Levi pulled back, smirking against his lips.

"Relaxed? I don't want you to be so tense around me." Eren smiled shyly, finally taking in how he looked.

Eren let out a breath as Levi loomed above him, a neutral expression on his face covered by the bandages. He had both arms propped up so he hovered over him, taking deep breaths. Eren's beating heart caused each breath to leave his mouth in shakes, trying to swallow down how arousing it felt to have someone as sexy as Levi on top of him. With barely steady arms, he raised and draped them around Levi's muscled shoulders, taking a quick second to lay his hands on the muscles to feel their firmness.

Levi smirked, priding himself in making Eren swoon. He took good care of himself and it showed flawlessly.

"You should try my chest next." As if his body were on fire, Eren yanked his hands back, stuttering as he struggled to make an excuse.

"It was-! I-I didn't-!" Levi chuckled, a deep rumble sounding into Eren's ears.

"I'm only teasing you." But his smirk remained. "However, you have my permission to feel me out some more on our next date."

This. Was. Embarrassing. Eren grabbed the nearest pillow and was determined to smother himself with it. Too bad Levi grabbed it and pulled it away. He was stealing his escape from this embarrassment...

"You should put your arms around me again. Filming's about to start." Fuck, the camera. Oh right, the video. Quickly changing his look into the seductive vixen and tossing his previous shyness away, Eren wrapped his arms fluidly around Levi, waiting for his cue from Connie.

"You look great!" Armin approved enthusiastically before Erwin called for silence.

"Action!" The music started up, a slow verse with just Levi's vocals singing about Eren's seductive eyes and methods of keeping Levi wanting more. Eren looked straight into the camera, smirking widely as he tightened his hold on Levi. He bit his bottom lip and arched his back so his body drew into Levi's, the fabric of the shirt brushing against Levi's front.

Levi had to try his best to not get a boner, especially in front of anyone else. While he had no problem letting Eren see, because he was well endowed, he didn't want this sort of thing to get leaked to the press. The last thing he wanted to see was 'NO NAME BUT HARD COCK' getting plastered all over gossip shit. Eren flicked his glance to meet Levi's eyes, enticing him to take him on the bed while the music listed how easily Eren kept him hooked and begging for more.

How true it was.

Levi's brows raised when Eren skillfully flipped them over and nestled into his lap, looking down at him like he had him in a trap. It was hard for Levi to focus on him and the camera that stayed diligently over them with Eren practically writhing on his lap. Fuck, it felt amazing. And he had to stop thinking about him that way or else his boner would poke Eren. He sat up, letting Eren scoot back and take him into his arms. It felt so normal to be there, letting himself relax into a hug while Eren let him lay his head on his chest. He breathed deeply, his tension melting away. The model smiled gently, cuddling him as if it was natural.

* * *

Riren giggled contagiously as Eren cuddled him into his chest. He loved Mama's hugs. No wonder why Papa fell in love with Mama.

"I think this was when I really fell in love with your papa…" he murmured. Riren looked up at him curiously, chin against Eren's chest.

* * *

"Really? 'Delete that part?' It's the best shot!" argued Connie, going over the footage with Erwin. It was in the middle of lunch and they were editing earlier than Connie would've liked. Erwin rewound the last scene recorded, the hug they shared. It was perfect, genuine, and had all the chemistry of a real relationship. Business-wise, he wanted the video to be filled with sexual tension and the scene would be nice to show a relationship beyond its sexual side, but the innocence didn't match the sinful lyrics. In terms of friendship, Erwin didn't want anyone to see the intimacy of their soon-to-be-romance and kill it in the tabloids before it had the chance to bloom. Levi wanted to have a relationship with Eren and Erwin was going to make sure it happens.

Eren and his friends were receiving their lunch from the caterers, chatting energetically while several employees were happily getting their autographs. Armin cleared his throat, eyeing Eren sheepishly.

"Umm, Eren, I had to make some changes to your meal." Eren frowned as he signed his name on a fan's picture of him from a Vugue cover.

"What do you mean 'changes?' What's wrong with what I wanted?" Armin looked at Mikasa for support, who signed in disappointment.

"We took your cheeseburger out of the order." His heart dropped, the cold feeling of dread filling the void.

"Mikasa-" She cut him off, hoping to avoid guilt.

"It's for your benefit. If you bloat during lunch-"

"My cheeseburger…" He wasn't listening, mourning the loss of his cheeseburger. Armin snatched Eren's prepared meal from the caterer, presenting it to him like a fresh kill.

"But look! We got you this sandwich!" he cried, looking it over. He frowned. What was in it exactly…? Eren stared at it blankly.

"Yeah, it's a sandwich, but not a cheeseburger." Armin shoved it into his hands, almost shaking in fear at the thought of Eren's rage setting in once his fully realized he was being denied his food.

"Just eat it anyway!" Eren frowned, stalking off to pout and eat. This wasn't his food. Fucking sexy shots ruining his meal.

But as he brooded, he did enjoy watching Levi with the others as they went over their scenes with their instruments. He sighed dreamily, appreciating how well-dressed Levi was in a dark green pea coat and black collar shirt. Shirt on, shirt off, he's hot.

Eren swooned as he ate, looking forward to the next date they could have. Something fun that Levi would like too. Maybe cook something. It would be better than this stupid sandwich that dared to replace his cheeseburger.

After lunch, Erwin gathered Eren and Levi around for their next scene together. He had a list of suggestions and Eren could tell some of his friends and inputted their thoughts into it. Only Reiner would think about handcuffs. He was going to kick him in the balls. Erwin cleared his throat.

"Well, the next scene was supposed to be some sort of a sex scene." Levi rolled his eyes. If he wanted to have sex with Eren, he wasn't going to let anyone see. He promised himself that if they were to ever get that far, whatever face Eren would make was for his eyes only.

"For fuck's sake, Erwin. Who are you getting to write this shit?" Erwin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll get them to re-do it." He bowed his head and gunned it towards the writing staff.

"Tell them to write _after_ they jack off," Levi called after him. Eren giggled, still a bit enraged that they were pushing the sex angle too far. What if this was actually a sex tape disguised as a music video? Maybe instead…

He tugged on Levi's sleeve, smiling a little when he looked up at him.

"Umm, what if I give you a small lap dance instead of a sex scene?" Levi's jaw dropped. Eren asked him in a way that reminded him of an innocent student giving his crush a confession letter. To imagine Eren pinning him down while swaying those hips was too much.

"You'd do that? You know how?" Eren blushed.

"Well, I did exotic dancing on a floor earlier. And it's probably easier to give a lap dance if you find the person attractive." Fucking hell, Eren, he was playing with fire. Levi pecked him on the cheek.

"Don't be afraid to feel me up in your dance."

* * *

"Then Mama and Papa danced again!" Eren sang forcefully, bouncing Riren up and down on the pillows. Riren's eyes glowed. He wanted to see Mama and Papa dance! Gosh, Mama made it sound so fun! Eren sighed. He was lying to his own baby before he was even one. He felt like a horrible mother.

Levi was many things. A pervert, neat freak, and a pain in the ass. But he was never a liar. He would laugh at this ridiculous rendition Eren was telling. But he wasn't there. So Eren was gonna keep making this story as cute as possible before Levi would come to ruin it.

* * *

"A lap dance?!" shouted Armin, Erwin's voice a whisper compared to his. The agent was about to faint. Eren was going out of his way to do this, not like how they would nag him to perform. Did that mean that the two were getting along great?

Armin was beaming with pride. "It's genius! We should start filming it right away!"

Erwin smirked at Levi. This was probably something Levi had been looking forward. In events like this, he did have a cushy chair they could use for that scene.

"Alright, you'll get your lap dance. I'll have everything set up. We won't be using a mic for that shot, in case you're worried about anything getting picked up that we can hear," he teased. He shifted his gaze to Armin to avoid being the receiving end of Levi's deadly glare.

"Now that that's settled, we can think of some shots to do later for their final dance." Armin smiled secretly at Eren's back when the model was ushered away.

"Of course!"

Eren was standing behind Levi as the latter sat in a high back chair in silver and black. His shirt was off again like in the bed scene, legs crossed as they waited for their next cue. Eren tugged the shorts down to cover his ass more, he didn't want to show off so much so that Levi had nothing to imagine.

A lap dance for Levi. It had to be more than just pretending to ride his dick and pressing his against Levi. That wasn't very classy. But he wasn't allowed to dwell on it too long when the music was starting up again.

"Action!" Erwin shouted, much to Levi's displeasure. He mumbled something about Erwin killing the mood, then quieted down when the music got louder.

Eren hummed to himself, remembering what Levi had said about feeling his chest. Maybe he should. It was perfect timing with his shirt off. Eren appeared from behind and ran his hands down Levi's chest, making delighted noises in his throat. Levi leaned back, face remaining stoic despite enjoying Eren's hands down his chest. He flexed a little for him, tensing and bulging his muscles so he could feel them. Eren almost blushed as he imagined Levi putting those muscles to use, how they would flex above him as he thrust-

Dirty mind, fuck off.

Eren twirled as he sauntered to the front of Levi, kneeling before him. The camera from the front clicked off so the one behind the chair came to life, trained on Eren's lustful gaze while the brunet lifted himself off the floor by using Levi as his support. His hands on Levi's thighs made him twitch when his fingers danced closer to his crotch, almost aching with need for more. He rested his cheek on his fist, propped up against the arm rest as he acknowledged Eren. _'Get that fine ass in my lap. You know you want to,'_ he thought, certain Eren could read his mind.

Eren was lucky his eyes were covered, otherwise he would see the ravenous look in his eyes easily. But instead, he made a show of sliding his hands up Levi's legs as far as he dared to go, which was nowhere near close to where Levi wanted him. He rolled his hips with the music and suddenly jumped in Levi's lap, legs spread on either side of Levi's thighs. The latter's hands ghosted over his thighs, causing Eren to gasp at the sudden chance that Levi would touch him. And fuck, he liked it. He wanted to touch him more and forgot the camera was there. He sat and settled into Levi's lap, biting back a moan as their heat joined. But he still had to dance.

Eren leaned as far back as he could, his shirt moving with him to expose his abdomen to Levi.

He couldn't resist not touching anymore. After having Eren mindlessly feeling him up while he remained stoic for the camera, he wanted to let loose and tease Eren.

His palms rested on Eren's bare stomach, hands moving up and lifting Eren's shirt. Eren moaned as he was touched, pleased that Levi liked what he had saw and was taking advantage of the lap dance. He sat back up, pressing his ass against Levi's crotch to get him to break. He was able to unravel Eren just by looking at him the right way, it was time for revenge. He ground down to stir a reaction, hoping Levi would react. But he was smirking at him. For a second, fear set alarms off in his head. What had he done?

Levi didn't let him think about it long, his hands snaking up to pinch his nipples, the action covered by the wrinkled shirt. A moan broke through that had to be quickly covered up, a blush erupting on his cheeks. Eren nearly cried out when Levi grabbed him from behind his back and pulled him into his chest, burying his face in Levi's neck. His eyes watered.

"You pervert," he muttered, his malice hidden by his struggled moaning. Levi chuckled.

"Your moan was pretty realistic," he praised. Eren breathed a giggle.

"…I wasn't faking it," he replied, then pulled back winked playfully. "Guess you make me feel good."

God have mercy. Eren kneeled up and glanced back at the camera to smirk before bending down and taking Levi's face into his hands, kissing him softly and pressing his forehead to Levi's. Levi smiled calmly. He couldn't wait for their next date.

* * *

Eren decided that every single time he was telling Riren a naughty part of the story, he was hugging him. More to protect him from the impurities he and Levi committed before Riren was born. Not like his son minded. Mama hugs were the best! He cuddled closer to him and yawned quietly.

* * *

Eren twirled in his lap and crossed his legs, one slowly trailing up the other to display them to the camera. He settled into Levi as if he belonged there, a vixen next to a king. But writhing in Levi's lap while his past caresses were in his mind turned him on, dirty thoughts intruding when he didn't want them to.

Levi had sat up in his chair, running his hands up and down Eren's thighs before snaking up his shirt. Eren threw his head back, choking down his moan and exposing his lustful face to the camera. The heat was getting too much to bear. He needed release…he wanted it so badly…

He began leaning into Levi's arms, shivering as the sensations ran down his spine with each stroke of Levi's hands. He squeezed his thighs together and looked into Levi's eyes that were still behind the bandages. He kissed him passionately, pressing himself as much as he could against Levi. He could feel something twitch against his leg, exciting and frightening him, but Erwin's voice snapped them out of it.

"Amazing! That wraps things up for the strip scene." Eren automatically moved up and away, but Levi grabbed Eren's arm.

"Eren." His name was purred. "I want to see you tonight."

Eren smiled shyly. "Me too."

Levi was smiling now. "I'll pick you up later. Then I'll take you to an apartment I have."

Eren raised a brow. "You don't live there?"

"Ah, no," Levi sighed. "My company likes us to live together to preserve our 'unity,' even though I have complaints," he muttered under his breath.

Eren giggled. "Then I'd love to!"

* * *

The work day ended on a good note and everyone slowly filtered out of the building. The paparazzi was outside waiting for them. Eren and his friends immediately paid attention to the limo waiting for them as camera shutters sounded. Many questions revolved around why the models were there.

"Eren! A moment please!"

"Eren, is it true about your retirement to enter music?!" He ignored them all. It was hard not to smirk when Annie was asked about her 'affair' with some tennis player she had looked at for more than two seconds. Damn, they love to make anything up for a story. They were piled into their limo and were sent off.

Eren, Armin and Mikasa were lounging in their living room with the TV on, but Eren was too busy texting Levi to care. They were debating on whether to go out for dinner, or to cook. Eren wanted to cook, he blushed. He hoped to impress Levi with what little he could do. Armin gasped like someone set fire to his books.

"Eren, take a look at what's going on in the press!" Eren didn't bother to look up from his phone.

"Why would I care? Most of the shit they talk about is garbage." There was no time to argue. Armin snatched the remote off the table and turned up the volume for Eren to hear.

 _"Sources indicate that things might be heating up between Kyojin's supermodel Eren Jaeger and No Name's Levi Ackerman. More to come after these messages."_ Eren's eyes widened and he whipped his head in the direction of the screen. Plastered on it was Eren and Levi getting close in the promo shots. Fuck, of course they'd be reacting to it, and saying shit like that was fodder to the press and click bait. Was it a lie? Not really, but he fucking hated having them poke through his business and interpret things in their own way.

Armin grabbed his phone, no need to dial when the person he needed to speak to was calling him. He got up to answer it in his room.

"Mr. Smith," he greeted, then got down to business. "You saw the news, I assume. I don't like imagining what they will say in the actual report."

Erwin chuckled lightly. _"Many assumptions will be made, but let them think what they want."_ Let them think what they want?! That was a PR nightmare! Armin noticed that Kyojin's main PR team was calling him next, but he ignored it to reply.

"Is that really wise? What about reputation? Or some sort of rebuttal from Survey Corps?" It was true, Erwin too was receiving messages from his higher ups about what to say to the press and what measures they needed to take to beef up security.

 _"Armin, you and I both know they'll end up together. Any sort of damage control will be pointless and not worth our time. Besides, this is great publicity for the video. People make their assumptions and will watch the video to see if they're true."_ Armin sighed.

"I have to talk to our PR about this too." Erwin laughed loudly.

 _"As do I. Are you ready for the headache?"_ Armin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not really…"

 _"Then drinks are on me."_ He hung up before Armin could be baffled. The blonde stared at his phone, slowly trying to register what had happened.

"I…I think Erwin just asked me out…" Mikasa slanted a look and shrugged.

"It was about time." Eren was nodding.

"Yep. I knew he was flirting with you. I was gonna pose nude if I was wrong." Armin shook his fist at him.

"I have enough PR problems to deal with!" He cleared his throat and his head. Eren and Levi dating was something they had predicted since Eren had expressed interest in him. They just had to control the media circus. The brunet immediately became depressed.

"Oh yeah, the media. They think that Levi and I are together." Armin blinked.

"Technically they aren't wrong." Eren shuddered. Hearing defense for them, even if it were true and logical, made him cringe.

"No, they aren't. But I don't want them obsessing about it like it's their business." Sympathy washed over Armin's face.

"I'm sure Levi feels the same way. Maybe you should call him?" Eren glanced at his phone. Levi was texting normally with no indication that he knew what was going on. What if he wanted out now that this was leaked? Levi wanted his privacy respected. Celebrity couples had the opposite. Anything they did was 'connected' to their significant other. The process of it was so annoying and he wasn't even officially announcing his and Levi's relationship, as small as it was.

He locked his bedroom door and dialed Levi with his free hand. His heart beat erratically as he waited for Levi to pick up, stopping abruptly when he heard Levi answer.

 _"Eren?"_ he greeted, surprised he called.

"Hi, uh, Levi," he mentally kicked himself for stuttering. He heard a faint chuckle.

_"Hey. Is everything alright?"_

"Y-yeah. D-did you see what's on the news?"

 _"You mean the one about us? I saw it,"_ he answered with mild annoyance. _"We're not the first couple the media's obsessed with."_

"Yeah, I guess. It's going to get really invasive with them from here on out. Don't you hate it?" Eren asked, already getting a headache.

 _"I hate that they care. But in the end, I don't give a shit about what they think."_ He froze, suddenly becoming worried as he realized why Eren called him. _"Are you bothered by it? Do you want to...e-end it?"_

He fought hard not to stutter, but the thought of losing Eren was becoming real. Eren blinked.

"N-no, of course not! I just don't like having a camera shoved in my face. Now I'm expecting more cameras showing up where I work." Levi let out a sigh of relief, his heart slowing to an easier rate.

 _"We'll be more careful,"_ he promised. Eren blushed.

"Y-yeah..."

 _"Are you still up for tonight?"_ Levi asked hopefully. Eren giggled. Now that he had the tense part settled, now he could go back to growing his relationship.

"Yeah, I am." Levi quickly straightened up, having planned this out thoroughly because he knew the media would soon catch up to them.

 _"I'll have a car sent to you that will take you straight to my apartment. It's nowhere near the annoying parts of Trost where the paparazzi will be."_ Eren blinked.

"You really thought this through." Levi couldn't help the smile that reached his face.

_"I like my privacy. So do you. It works out perfectly."_

"I'm looking forward to tonight." Eren's heart drummed in excitement. He couldn't wait to spend more time with Levi that didn't need a camera. Levi chuckled.

_"So am I."_

* * *

Eren was straightening his shirt when there was a knock on his door. Armin, who was nearest to the door, checked to make sure it wasn't some fan or journalist who managed to find out where Eren lived. To his relief, it was Farlan.

"Oh, it's you." Farlan nodded to him.

"'Sup. I'm here to take Eren to Levi's." Armin grinned when Eren bounced into view.

"Have fun, Eren! While I sort out the rumors…" he muttered. Farlan nearly sighed.

"Tell me about it. Survey Corps is all up in arms to protect us from anything negative. Now we gotta worry about disguised pizza dudes and techs who sneak mics and cameras into the building." Mikasa, who was watching TV, rolled her eyes.

"That's normal for us." Farlan snorted.

"I can only imagine once these two finally get together," he whispered to Armin as Eren laced his shoes up. Armin hummed in agreement, then turned back to the TV.

Eren finished up and stood, smiling charmingly. "I'm ready to go now!"

The ride to Levi's place was silent. Levi had warned Farlan to not say anything to deter Eren away. Usually those speeches were meant for Isabel, but Farlan decided it was best to just not say anything.

Eren looked out the window, wondering what Levi was planning. He had never known about Levi having a secret apartment. He was more than flattered to be invited. But if it was an apartment that was so secret, did that mean that Levi wanted to…but so soon?!

He wasn't ready for that! He didn't want to go _that_ fast! Eren was blushing and hid himself in a ball on his seat. Farlan looked over at him, brow raised. _'What's his problem?'_

* * *

Levi was pacing his apartment, a bounty of groceries already in the fridge. He had spent the day cleaning the apartment to make it presentable. He was dead sure there was dust, even if it didn't get picked up by the endless swipes of his rag.

They were supposed to be here any minute now. Hopefully Farlan didn't scare Eren off. He would kick his ass if he did. He picked up the phone and hoped there was something from Farlan about an arrival time. Nothing. That was actually a good sign. Texting and driving is bad.

So Farlan was just slow at driving. Typical.

Fuck, maybe he should have made something to start dinner. In hindsight, he was inviting Eren over to his apartment and forcing him to cook. God, he was an asshole. He did bake bread, since Eren loved the bread at that freckled boy's café. He wanted to be better. Levi didn't want to just impress Eren with money. He wanted pamper Eren with it. But he wanted to show Eren he could do more than fling money at someone to get things done. He wanted Eren to know he could settle down with him.

The oven went off, signaling that the bread was done. Perfect. He went into the kitchen and checked on the bread. Nothing was burnt, thank Christ.

The doorbell rang, sending him to quickly check himself in the mirror before going to the door.

Levi took a deep breath and opened it, smiling when he saw Eren tilting his head at him.

"Hi. Farlan dropped me off." And made sure to not get in the way by leaving.

"Yeah, that's the plan." He let Eren inside, taking in the way his pants hugged his legs enviously. When Eren turned to him, his eyes flicked up to his.

"So, what'd you plan for dinner?" He started following Levi to his kitchen, admiring how clean it was. Maybe it was because the apartment was rarely used, but there wasn't a speck of dust.

In the kitchen, Eren was welcomed by the smell of bread, stomach rumbling. Levi let him have free reign, so he was raiding the fridge. Something easy that wouldn't look pretentious, but showed he was capable of feeding people.

"What do you think about spaghetti and meatballs?" he asked over his shoulder. Levi nodded from where he was pulling wine out of the cabinet.

"Anything you want sounds good." On instinct, Eren blushed and started cooking.

After several minutes of making and stirring the spaghetti sauce with meatballs he made, he saw Levi across the counter pouring two glasses of wine and handing one to him.

"You haven't asked me to help you with anything," he commented, twirling his wineglass in hand. "I don't wanna saddle you with all the work."

Eren smiled sheepishly. "I like keeping in control. My mom told me before I left home to Trost that I had to learn how to cook. But every single time I practiced with her, she would tell me I was doing something wrong and take over. Now I'm possessive of my space."

He unconsciously curled his body closer to Levi's stove. Levi smirked.

"I get that. But I didn't bring you here to cook for me. I wanted to spend more time with you." Eren froze. He was right. He didn't want to leave Levi out, that was the last thing he wanted.

"Umm, want to cook the pasta then? The sauce just needs to sit for a bit." Levi sipped his wine before setting it down.

"Sure." He took Eren to sit on a barstool to watch him cook, pouring the pasta into boiling water.

Eren picked up the bread Levi cut and nibbled on it. This...this was yummy! Maybe better than Marco's. Eren giggled and took another bite. Levi inwardly smiled in victory. Eren liked it. Now all he had to do was not fuck up the rest of the night.

After some time, the pasta grew limp. Eren was now over his shoulder and grinning.

"Looks like it's done!" Levi pulled a couple noodles out to bite into, handing one to Eren to taste. Instead of tasting it, to Levi's horror, Eren flung it at the wall. The noodle bounced the pristine, white wall that Levi had wiped off hours before, leaving smudges. His jaw dropped, rage bubbling in seconds.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Eren jumped, then immediately got defensive. This was the perfect way!

"That's how you check if it's done!" Levi growled. Whoever thought about that was a moron.

"How's that better than eating it to see if it's still raw?" Eren was pouting now, clenching his fists.

"It's not about being better, it's more fun!" Levi rolled his eyes.

"Throwing pasta at a wall is what a heathen would do!" Eren didn't back down.

"It's fun!" Levi bit fiercely into the pasta, frowning.

"It's still raw..." Eren was picking up the thrown noodle and tossing it into the trash, washing his hands thoroughly. He took another pasta noodle from Levi and bit in. Yep, he made a face, raw.

He stood there awkwardly as Levi stirred the pasta. He didn't want Levi to think he was a kid for throwing pasta at the wall, but he also didn't like Levi yelling at him like he threw paint. He cleaned it up and everything. But he started it…

"Hey, Levi?" Levi was too busy checking the pasta again to look back at him.

"Hm?" he asked, keeping one ear open. Eren sighed. He hated apologizing if everything wasn't a hundred

"Sorry for your wall." Levi's stomach was queasy, hating that he lost his temper over something that was easily solved. He didn't like disrespect of his space, but he should've handled it better.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry for yelling." Eren smiled a little.

"I forgive you too." The pasta was done now. Levi lifted the pot and drained it out. As they were finishing the last touches to their dinner, they both thought the same thing. Asking and receiving forgiveness didn't feel as hard as it normally did.

They sat at the dining table and dug in. Eren was discreetly shot glances up to see Levi's reaction. Levi was tasting it now…his fingers were crossed for luck.

It was really good. Levi looked up at him and smiled.

"This is pretty damn good. You make this often?" Eren grinned in victory, happily eating.

"Yeah! My mom showed me how to cook. Bread's hard to make though. Do you cook often?" Levi sipped wine.

"I try to. Don't have a lot of time to cook when we're on tour. I should keep at it so I still know how when I settle down." Eren froze.

"S-settle down? Y-you're retiring?" He looked so young, he was still young! Levi shook his head.

"No, I don't plan to anytime soon. But I do want to get married one day." He kept his eyes on Eren to gauge his reaction. "Do you want that some day?"

Eren nearly dropped his fork. This talk so soon?! Wait wait, he probably meant it in a general sense!

"Yeah, I want that." They quickly stopped that conversation there. Levi had bit his tongue to stop himself from asking if Eren wanted that with him.

They finished their dinner and washed the dishes together, then walked through the apartment with their wine.

"How often do you come to this apartment? It doesn't look like you have much here," said Eren. The living room didn't have a TV, just a lone couch. Levi shrugged.

"Maybe once a month? I always have someone cleaning it every so often. I only come here to have time to myself. Maybe practice writing songs with the piano." Eren's interest peaked. He didn't know about a piano.

"You can play piano?" Sensing he was interested, Levi nodded quickly.

"Yeah, it was required for the music school I attended to know how to perform more than one type of instrument. Especially if they were singers. So I know how to play piano." Before he could ask if Eren wanted to maybe listen to him play, Eren hummed in thought.

"If I ever wanted to learn how to play an instrument, I think I'd choose a violin. I really like them." Violins? He didn't know how to play those. Dammit, he was going to have to remember that. Eren bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Can I see you play the piano?!" Confidence back, Levi nodded his head in the direction of another room. Excited, Eren happily followed him like a puppy to Levi's piano room.

It was a plain white room with window and curtains drawn over them. The piano was quite large, perfectly polished as if it was rarely used. It seemed like such a lonely room that Eren felt empty staring at it. The seat fit two people, Levi patting the spot next to him for Eren to sit. Eren plopped down as Levi rested his fingers gently against the keys.

"What song do you want to hear?" he asked. Eren shook his head.

"Whatever you'd like." For Christ's sake, why couldn't he make this easier? But Levi held a firm belief that any song, no matter how shitty it was, sounded listenable on a piano. So there really wasn't much to fuck up there.

Taking a breath, he let himself relax before playing.

The gentle notes of a ballad reached Eren's ears unlike the usual energetic bursts of No Name's music he was fond of. While No Name did slow songs at least once or twice on an album, their best was in rock. But Levi played piano like a prodigy. Eren closed his eyes, letting himself relax in the music. His ears perked when he heard Levi sing.

 _Donna toki datte_  
_Tada hitori de_  
_Unmei wasurete_  
_Ikite kita no ni_  
_Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru_  
_Mayonaka ni_

Eren smiled softly. He could fall asleep and wake up to that voice. Levi continued to play, singing a song he would never try that could change his and No Name's image. A song so soft and different didn't fit the image they had created for themselves over the years. But every so often, it didn't hurt to be soft and romantic. Especially for Eren.

Eren opened his eyes, watching Levi's expressions. It amazed him how much he could read from them, they were always hidden behind the bandages he wore during shows, interviews and music videos. He felt special to be seeing something private and intimate like this.

This song was also sweet and intimate. Eren had heard this song before. It was about two lovers with one urging the lover to not think about the future and how anxious it makes them. They were still figuring things out between them, but there wasn't a need to rush. Instead, they should focus on each other in the moment. Did Levi choose this song on purpose?

 _Motto hanasou yo_  
_Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_  
_Terebi keshite_  
_Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo_

It was ending now, as gentle as it had started. Levi looked up at him, eyes determined. He leaned forward and kissed him. Eren kissed back, overwhelmed with emotion. They embraced each other tightly, unmoving from the bench. Heat stirred and pooled in their veins as their kisses became more demanding for touching and exploring the other's body.

A sudden doubt stomped Eren's eagerness. It was so early for this. What if down the road, something happened? And Eren would've given his virginity to Levi only to have nothing come out of it. Despite the song and Levi's earnest emotions, doubt still lingered no matter how much Eren could be reassured. He raised his hand to Levi's chest, pushing him away. Alarmed, Levi moved with Eren's hand.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" he asked, catching his breath. Eren swallowed, taking in a breath.

"I-I've never been this way with anyone." Levi's eyes widened in excitement and surprise.

"Me neither. Does that scare you?" Levi too? So they were both new to this? He looked away in shame.

"I-maybe. I'm not ready for sex. I mean, I am. I'm very attracted to you, but sex isn't all I want. And if we do it so early, I don't want us to lose what's going on between us." He looked up at Levi, afraid to see if he was pissed. To his relief, he saw understanding. He hadn't meant for the kiss to lead to sex.

"I know. I want you more than in just sex. I want your heart." His hand was clenched on the piano keys. He knew he probably sounded ridiculous right now, but he was being straightforward. Eren's face warmed. He knew that Levi didn't want him just for his body, but it felt nice to hear it.

"And I want yours." He looked up to Levi, gaze unwavering and confident. Levi's eyes were warm.

"You already have it." Eren's eyes widened. Did Levi just say that? His heart belonged to him? He said it so surely. Just like anything he said. He blushed.

"Levi, I-" he was cut off by the small kiss Levi gave him.

"We'll take our time, Eren. I'm not saying that because I doubt what we have. Wanting you isn't going to change." Eren started to giggle.

"You're making me like you too easily." Levi smirked.

"That's the idea."

* * *

It was about time to go home. Eren and Levi had wasted the last few hours watching a movie and playing the piano some more. Eren was putting his shoes back on as Levi spoke, their hands joining when Eren finished.

"I'll walk you to the car. Isabel will be your driver." Eren blinked, grasping his hand a little tighter.

"You're staying here?" It was starting to bother him to be separated from Levi. The raven kissed his forehead.

"No, I have a recording session tomorrow and making sure Shitty Glasses isn't late is less of a pain in the ass if I bother her in person. With an airhorn." Eren pouted.

"Isn't that a little cruel?" Levi snorted.

"No. It barely fazes her. Don't be fooled by her. She's tricky as hell." Before he could continue to rant, Isabel was pulling in with her car. She put it in park and scrambled out, saluting.

"Hiya, big bro! I'm on time!" she sang. Levi nodded.

"Good. Drive safely." He turned to Eren, happy to receive a goodbye kiss.

"Good night," Eren whispered against his lips, then went into the car. Isabel was beaming, staring at Levi expectantly. He scoffed.

"Later." Farlan was pulling up now to take him to No Name's suite. In his car, Eren watched longingly as Levi disappeared into his car with Farlan. Hopefully one day, he wouldn't have to see Levi leave right after a date.

* * *

As soon as Levi returned to the suite, he was on the laptop for research. Hanji danced in, high off a sugary lava cake that had been given to her by her sweet Moblit after a tough day.

"Levi, what are you doing?" sang Hanji, bouncing on the couch next to Levi to stare at his laptop screen. He tried to inch the thing away and grimaced as she got near.

"None of your business. And don't try singing again. We don't need to be reminded why you're not the vocalist." She ignored him in her determination to look at his screen, snorting when she managed to sneak a peek.

"Are you looking up 'how to play violin?'" His glare could melt steel.

"..." Ooooh, he was growling now. His phone rang on the coffee table. He slammed the laptop shut and grabbed his phone. Erwin.

"If this isn't important, I'm going to have someone sneak into your apartment and peel off your eyebrows." Erwin ignored him for the situation at hand.

 _"Levi, we might need to call your bank. I think there's an error."_ Levi twitched.

"What error?" Erwin shook his head in disbelief as the statement popped up.

 _"It says you bought a violin."_ Levi grit his teeth.

"Leave it, Erwin." Erwin blinked.

_"But-"_

"It's mine!" he snapped, then shut off his phone and whacked Hanji with a pillow when she dared to laugh.

* * *

Riren loved it when Papa played piano. He would play it to calm him down when he would just cry in the middle of the night that couldn't be cured through feeding, changing his diaper or airplane. He smiled down at a picture of him and Levi on a piano, Riren banging on the keys thinking that he was a musician just like his papa. Levi let him at it, smiling brightly as Riren excitedly played.

Riren patted and chattered at the next picture of Eren and Levi, sitting together on set in costume during their break. Levi’s head was resting in Eren’s lap while the latter was smoothing out his hair.

"By this time," said Eren, pointing at the picture, "Mama and Papa decided we were together. But we didn't tell anyone besides our friends. It didn't matter what anyone else said. I remember when we had to tell your grandpa and grandma. And your _grand-maman._ We were all so happy. Your grand-maman was crying."

Riren pouted. Crying meant sad. He cried when he was sad. Like from tummy aches or when he was hungry. Eren saw his pout and poked his cheeks.

"They were happy tears!" He picked him up and giggled. "Mama cries when he's happy too."

Riren mumbled out loud and grabbed Eren's cheeks. Eren smiled and hugged him close.

"Ever since I married your papa, I'm always happy. I cried happy tears when he asked me to marry him. And when you were born." He held Riren out in front of him, the baby giggling while gnawing on his fist. He brought Riren towards him to rest his forehead against his.

"I love you." Riren tried to reply, but it came out in a loud coo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it took so long! The song Levi sang was 'Hikari' be Utada Hikaru, one of my favorite songs of all time. Things are going to heat and speed up from here on out! Next chapter preview:
> 
> "No Name's new music video with Eren Jaeger is one of the sexiest videos we have ever seen!"  
> \-----  
> "So are the rumors surrounding you two true? No Name was announced to headline Kyojin's Fashion Show, which is the biggest event of the year."  
> \-----  
> "I don't want to push you into making us public."
> 
> "But you do want to show off that I'm yours. I see you smiling."


	5. Getting Serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? I'm so sorry I've been gone so long. Thank you all for your patience! I hope I can update 'Animals,' but I'll need more time to craft up the smuttiest chapter yet!

A few weeks had passed since their second date and they took each day by storm for more dates. They even called their parents during a date to introduce each other, providing clear instructions beforehand to play cool. Eren was first, laptop on the bed of Levi's spare apartment. He had just gotten it, with fresh sheets in case their dates gone on until too late. Which was most of the time. Levi joined him, wearing decent clothing to look presentable.

"Mom! Dad! I want you guys to meet Levi!" Carla and Grisha were huddled up in the web cam, beaming when they saw Levi. Carla waved.

_"It's so nice to meet you, Levi! I'm Carla and this is my husband, Grisha."_ He nodded politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Jaeger." She clicked her tongue.

_"Hey, no need to act so stuffy around someone you'll be calling your mother-in-law one day."_ Eren went red, ignoring Levi's smirk.

"MOM! We talked about this! You said you wouldn't bring that up!" Carla looked genuinely shocked, hand flying to her mouth.

_"Oh! I forgot! I was just so excited to meet him!"_ Levi shook his head.

"It's alright. I'm flattered, honestly." Grisha chuckled.

_"Why are you so embarrassed, Eren? Your face reminds me of the time I caught you looking at-"_ Eren's glare could rival Levi's. Grisha caught himself quickly and grinned cheekily. Levi blinked.

"Looking at what? Porn?" he suggested with a smirk. Eren growled.

"Yeah, sure. Porn." Porn was easier to explain than stalking No Name interviews for Levi.

With Kuchel, Levi had to make sure his uncle Kenny was with her. He was like a father to him, so it was important that he met Eren too.

Kuchel was squealing when she saw Eren. He was gorgeous and perfect for her Levi. Not to mention, she knew his face because of his popularity. So it didn't feel as if she were meeting a total stranger. He wasn't dating Levi for his popularity. His smile told her that.

Kenny was smirking at his sister's enthusiasm. He was smiling too for Levi. Levi had told him about his admiration for the boy, afraid to get his mother involved and have her coo and scare Eren off. Kuchel had voiced that Levi needed something more to be happy, despite his raging success. Success is great and all, but without the loving support romantically, a person would feel empty that couldn't be solved through money. And looking at the beautiful model next to Levi meant that he was going to be happy, just like she always wanted for him.

"Hi, I'm Eren Jaeger, Ms. Ackerman," said Eren formally, trying not to stutter. She couldn't stop grinning.

_"Dear, call me Kuchel. Or_ Maman." Her eyes showed she was serious. Levi couldn't glare at his own mother, but that didn't mean he didn't try.

" _Maman_!" he snapped. _"Ne lui effrayer."_

She scoffed loudly, a glare decorating her beautiful face. _"Lui effrayer? Bien sûr que non! Cependant, je suis sérieux. C'est le bonheur, que j'ai recherché pour vous, Levi. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je vais gâcher cette."_

She was starting to cry now, realization settling in that finally, _finally_ , Levi was going to have the happiness she couldn't have. Her baby was going to marry this beautiful, kind person that he couldn't stop smiling about when he told her he wanted to introduce them. Naturally, she scolded him and her brother for not telling her earlier, but Levi was looking for love. After putting his career first for so long, he was finally wanting that stability and support that money and success couldn't give him. Kuchel wasn't lucky when it came to love. She suffered through so much and guilt ate at her for years for putting Levi through it too, but they were alright.

Everything was as it should be.

Eren noticed her crying and his heart dropped. Had she disapproved? What if she only said it to his face because Levi was there, but she was going to hang up and really start crying because she felt that Levi was making a grave mistake?

But instead, Kuchel began to laugh _. "My Levi is so lucky to have such a cute lover!"_

Levi groaned. "Good God, she's getting sappy. Wanna hang up now?"

Kuchel immediately cut in before Eren could say anything. _"Before you hang up, you must promise me you'll visit me someday in France. I want to meet you in person."_

Eren's jaw dropped. So she didn't hate him. He felt so happy to hear that. But meeting the parents was such a huge step. If he walked on eggshells too much, she could see him as uptight. Sensing Eren's stress, Levi gently squeezed his hand.

"We'll talk about that some other time. Goodbye, _Maman_." When they hung up, Eren apologetically looked over at him.

"I-I'm so-sorry! I-I just didn't know w-what to say-" Levi cut him off with a gentle kiss. It was soothing and what he needed.

"It's fine, Eren. She's just like that. We're not going to France unless you want to." He'd want to. One day he'll go with Levi.

* * *

Riren giggled when Eren nuzzled him in the neck. _I'm ticklish there, Mama!_ Eren pulled back and massaged his cheeks.

"We should take you to France one day. That would make Papa and _Grand-maman_ so happy." Riren didn't care much for traveling. It made him feel tired and cranky. And the bright cameras of the paparazzi annoyed him, but Mama or Papa would carry him in a blocked carrier. And it was scary when the plane took off. But if he was with his parents, he wouldn't mind. Eren's phone buzzed on the nightstand, Levi's picture popping up for Facetime. Eren picked it up with Riren peeking over.

"Mapa!" he squealed excitedly. Eren grinned.

"Yeah, Papa's calling! Let's answer!" He answered the call and his screen showed Levi, looking annoyed but happy to see him.

"Hey, baby." Eren grinned.

"Hi! Have you had dinner yet?" Levi groaned. Some takeout from a pretentious hotspot wasn't exactly dinner. And with Hanji as company, it made shit a thousand times worse.

"Yeah. A shitty dinner. I want yours when I come home." Riren wanted to appear on camera too! He was crawling into Eren's lap as his mama kept talking.

"I made some chicken roulade for dinner. I hope you'll like it. Riren kept trying to take it off the plate." Hearing about their son, Levi grinned. Riren was so curious lately. He wanted to eat their food or go with the other parent to their workplace, which Levi planned to do once Erwin made the steps necessary and baby-proof a room for the babies. Yes, Erwin now had a kid and thankfully he didn't have Erwin's eyebrows.

"Where's Riren? He should be sleeping now. Can I see him?" He loved seeing Riren sleep. He had this adorable little snore and coo as he slept. Levi liked checking up on him at night just to hear it. Eren tensed.

"Uhh…well~." Riren made it into the camera, grinning.

"Mapa!" Levi blinked.

"Riren?" Riren was awake. _Awake_. Past his bedtime. He became enraged. "Eren! Why isn't he in bed?!"

Eren immediately cut in. "He _is_ in bed! I'm telling him a story!"

Story, his ass. What story took over Riren's bedtime? "It's 7:30! He needs to go to sleep right now!"

Riren fussed. He wasn't tired yet! He wanted to play and listen to Mama's story. Levi's tone became gentle. "Riren, you have to go to sleep. You need to sleep to be healthy."

Riren babbled and touched the screen like it was Papa's face. Eren snorted.

"Says the rockstar who barely slept before we met." Levi pouted.

"I'm different. I'm an adult. Riren's a baby. Babies need their sleep. Now go to bed." Riren kept babbling and touching Levi's face. On his end, Levi reached out and touched Riren's cheek.

"The story can wait for tomorrow. Be good and go to sleep, okay?" Eren quickly waved at him.

"Okay, good night, Papa! Say 'good night,' Riren!" Riren giggled.

"Wawa!" Eren hung up on Levi's protests that he was lying and kept going with the story. Sure, Levi would be upset, but who cares?

* * *

Social media was abuzz with the promise of a sexy video from No Name. Eren and Levi's fans were celebrating that their OTP was finally coming true on video, even though there was no announcement on whether or not the two were dating. Just a lot of false speculation. While it wasn't false that they were dating, the press's 'evidence' were outlandish and revolved around a theory that Eren and Levi were banging like a shitty wannabe porn story. A magazine even got a picture of Eren eating a hot dog with his friends and crudely connected it to him enjoying Levi's dick. A defamation threat from Kyojin's lawyers had the issue pulled from the shelves. Yeah, that was real fun.

But here they were again, on set to film the final dance that had the main character's lover give him his whole being, to tempt him and him only. They could've choreographed the dance themselves. The concert dance was unplanned and it was hot. Erwin insisted he do it so they could understand what he wanted. But Levi imagined it was because he wanted to dance with the blonde assistant.

Eren was unsubtly grinning as he watched Armin's face go from pink to red as Erwin swung him up and around. Armin was a terrible dancer and any gesture leaning towards sex had him redder than a tomato.

Levi wasn't even watching, preoccupied with figuring out whether or not some restaurant was worth taking Eren to. For anyone wondering, it wasn't. Dinner at his place again. It was starting to become really nice to have dinner with someone looking at you from across the table. Especially if that person was definitely worth looking back at.

"Levi, what do you think?" Erwin cut into his thoughts, earning him a glare. He scoffed.

"Fine, whatever." Erwin put his hand on his hips, giving him a stare.

"And what exactly did I tell you to do?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"Make it look good, show off how hot Eren is. That won't be hard at all." Eren's blush didn't go unnoticed. Erwin rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively.

"Fine fine, as long as you get the point." Sasha came up as Erwin and Armin walked off to check Eren's makeup.

"When do you think Armin is going to go out with him?" she whispered. Eren's eyes flicked towards the couple, Armin laughing at a joke he made.

"Wow, sappy. Two days, fifty bucks." Sasha shot him a thumbs up and walked away to tell the others the bet.

Hanji flounced over to Levi, who was pretending she didn't exist. She released an exaggerated sigh, much to his chagrin.

"What the fuck do you want, four-eyes?" he snapped bitterly. She laughed and stretched her limbs.

"Oh…nothing~!" she sang. He grimaced.

"Stop fucking singing. What?" She grinned and hummed gleefully.

"Oh, well…I'm just remembering the time when we thought of all the ways Eren could reject our request to have him in our video." Like magic, Isabel appeared next to Hanji with an identical grin.

"I remember too!" Levi scoffed.

"Good for you, your memory still works." They ignored him and turned to each other.

"Should we re-enact our favorite one?" asked Isabel excitedly. Hanji nodded happily.

"Yeah!" Before Levi could stop them or walk away, they started the scene.

"'What? You want me to be in your video? I'm not a fucking video ho!'" mocked Hanji.

"'Ew! I don't want to be seen near that rude midget! Who would want to?'" joked Isabel. Levi frowned and grabbed their heads, knocking them together and making them cry out.

"No one asked you two for that shit." But they weren't untrue. Levi wasn't pleasant to be around. Everyone in the industry knew that. A sensible person would run away if they saw Levi being the typical asshole he was. But Eren didn't. He wasn't about to give him a reason to.

Eren gasped when he saw Hanji and Isabel crumble to the floor.

"Are they okay?!" he asked as Levi stepped over their bodies.

"They're fine." He took Eren's hand and led him to where they would film their scene. Erwin and Connie were going over how the shot first looked and had the focus set just right. Erwin nodded to them.

"Are you two ready?" Ready?! They hadn't practiced or anything! Eren was starting to panic. How many times would they have to retake if Eren screwed up? Sensing Eren's distress, Levi gave his hand a firm squeeze.

"We are." Erwin beamed.

"Excellent! Music, start!" The song began to play, the instrumental part with Levi playing piano.

Eren gasped when Levi lifted him up, his shapely legs wrapping around his torso to keep his balance. Remembering the dance and keeping the music in mind, he let his body move back like liquid to smirk at the camera, then drifted back up and let Levi spin him around. Eren lifted his arms up and draped them around his neck, smiling softly as he gazed into his covered eyes. Over the course of them dating, Eren felt more comfortable around Levi with his bandages on. He was able to read him through his body language and small expressions. It slowly felt less mysterious and more like clothing. Apparently this bit of info made Isabel and Hanji shocked. It took them a long time to get used to Levi in No Name's clothing. But now Eren felt like he knew what was behind those bandages. The way Levi held him read that he was content and comfortable holding him like this. Levi twirled him in his arms with Eren wrapping and rubbing his legs down Levi's. Heat coursed his veins with each teasing touch. More so than they had the first time they danced.

Wasn't he supposed to be used to Levi touching him by now? Why was he still so enamored? Levi only had to caress his nape and Eren would readily submit to him. It excited and frightened him.

Levi dared to rest his hands on Eren's ass, giving it a quick squeeze. Eren's sweet moan in his ear was well worth it. Eren smacked his shoulder, pouting at him. Levi pecked him apologetically.

"Are you a secret pervert?" Eren asked teasingly. Levi smirked.

"Can you blame me? We're in a compromising position." Eren kept eye contact and reached down to Levi's crotch, his fingers gliding gently over the growing bulge. Levi's eyes widened, then darkened in pleasure.

"Careful, Eren," he whispered into his ear, "We might just skip dinner and put the bed to real use."

Eren the model became Eren the blushing, stuttering fanboy. The final shot of the dance was Eren's back pressed against Levi's front, a hand fastened around his waist and on his chest. Eren gazed into the camera, fully submitting to Levi.

* * *

The two were in Levi's apartment and in bed, calmly discussing the music video. Erwin had voiced his approval and everyone was so excited now that the final product was ready for its release.

"It's pretty much a shoe-in for some shitty awards I'd have to show up at. Make a sappy speech, rinse and repeat. I hope you don't mind the publicity." Eren blinked innocently.

"What sort of publicity do you mean?" he asked. Levi sighed, knowing already what they were in for.

"Rumors of us banging straight out. Considering the video, our parents will be hounded too and the video won't be disappearing anytime soon." Parents…? Eren wanted to die when he realized, his heart dropping to his stomach. His parents were going to see a video of him practically having sex with Levi!

"Agh! I should've thought about that before I agreed to do anything! It's so embarrassing! Where's my phone?! I need to censor my parents!" Levi chuckled as he tossed Eren his phone. The brunet shakily called his parents, his mother answering merrily. He wasn't very merry.

"Mom, Dad, you guys have to promise me you're not gonna watch the video!" Eren uttered in harsh tones. She pouted on the other side.

" _But why not? The whole town's so excited_!" Of course the whole town was excited.

"The town can watch it, _you_ can't!" Eren exclaimed. He could sense his mother putting one hand on her hip.

" _Eren Jaeger, you explain to me right now why you're giving me an attitude_!" An attitude?! This was a crisis!

"Because it's embarrassing!" Carla rolled her eyes.

" _You're so dramatic_." Oh, _he_ was dramatic? Who did she think he got it from? His eyes gleamed dangerously.

"I take after my mother!" he snapped. Grisha plucked the phone out of Carla's grasp before things got violent.

" _Eren, we've seen you do swimwear and nightwear. I'm sure we can handle it_ ," he added calmly. It was a surprise to see Eren in clad clothing, but it came with the business. It's not like he wore them prominently.

"But I'm not doing anything in those! I'm just posing for a camera," his son whined. Grisha laughed.

" _Eren, you're well over the age to do promiscuous things. And if we don't watch it, the town will be playing the video all over in restaurants and stores. There will be no escape."_ Fuck. Every bar, restaurant and popular outing would play the video or the song.

"…don't go out for the next week." Yes. That was the only solution. Carla got back on the phone.

_"Eren Jaeger, I am your mother-"_

"And I'm your son!" he interrupted heatedly.

_"What did I say about attitude?!"_

As they argued, Levi was reminded that he too had family that would see the video. Damn, what was he going to say to his own mother? With her blunt choice of words, where he got his from, she would nag him about trying for a baby in front of anybody watching the video. Embarrassing.

…maybe he could get Kenny to keep her from watching it.

* * *

The release was a spectacle. No Name and Eren were trending fast and the video reached a few million views in a span of several hours. Articles were released following them with top ten lists of sexiest moments in the video. Everyone had an opinion and shared it. Eren had his shades on as he walked out of the car and into Kyojin's headquarters, flanked by photographers and fans alike. Mikasa and Armin cleared a path with security to let Eren in, the brunet barely batting an eye when he was barraged with questions from reporters and flashes from their cameras. It was about to be Kyojin's annual fashion show, hence why at least half of the reporters were there. It was going to be hectic with dozens of outfit changes ranging from formalwear to swimwear. It was still fun as hell.

Bertolt was going to announce a huge change in plan. Eren's friends were the top and main models, so they were to be told first. The designers were there too, with Hitch practically salivating when Bertolt allowed her to have a nice portion of time dedicated to her swimsuit designs when Eren had to do No Name's video instead of her Caribbean fashion show. Bertolt cleared his throat, sweating a little under the collar.

"Erwin Smith from Survey Corps has made an offer we won't refuse. No Name will be performing at the show." Excited chatters filled the room. No Name at their show?! A free concert! Eren's eyes widened, directed at Armin for answers, but his identical wide eyes had no answer. Marlo, a formalwear designer, spoke up first.

"This is quite amazing! No Name hasn't performed in a fashion show in quite some time." Hitch frowned.

"What happened that was so bad?" Bertolt hummed in thought.

"I'm not sure. But we need to be accommodating. They are our guests." Eren hid his smirk. He knew why Levi didn't like them. He told them over lunch days ago:

" _People disgust me. And at a fashion show, they walk around covered in hair spray and make up. Then the clothes have been handled by dozens of people. If they touch me, I get the germs of them_ and _the people they've been around." Levi stabbed his sandwich with a butter knife in contempt. Eren giggled._

_"So what about me when I'm gonna be modeling?" He fluttered his eyelashes at him, making the smallest hint of a smile appear on Levi's face._

_"...I don't mind it when it's you."_

* * *

Riren puffed his cheeks out in a pout. He had a hard time believing that Papa hated germs that much. Sure, he cleaned every surface of the house and would bring a large amount of wipes with him whenever they went to have a picnic in the park, but he didn't mind it when he drooled. And Riren drooled on him a lot because of kisses. Eren saw his pout and pecked a puffed cheek.

"Papa likes our germs a little more because he loves us." Hearing that his papa loved him gave him fuzzies in his tummy, giggling and looking down shyly. He bit the pillow underneath him and watched his mama intently.

* * *

"So, what do we expect this year? Are we going to look like we're going out in our clothes or shit that the designers think will be funny to see us walk in?" asked Reiner, glaring at the designers who loved the avant-garde. Eren wasn't pleased with it either. The last avant-garde outfit they put on him was fashioned to look like a Lazy Susan that made him look and feel stupid.

"A-a bit of both..." stuttered Bertolt, knowing his friends would be ticked off. Reiner wanted to flip something off, but Annie slapped his hand down despite her disdain. They made her look like a volleyball court. Don't ask how that turned out. Reiner had a right to be pissed. He gets irrationally angry when he sees honeypots. Bertolt cleared his throat again.

"You guys know the rules. We don't care what you guys eat, but once we take your measurements, you can't let yourselves go and gain twenty pounds." Reiner snorted.

"Eren and Annie, lay off the cheeseburgers." Eren's response was immediate, not even bothering to look at him.

"And you need to lay off sucking dick." Reiner frowned childishly.

"Sex burns calories, thank you." Annie didn't blink.

"You won't get any until the end of the month. Bertolt's gonna be busy." Bertolt went red, stuttering to get his words out.

"A-ahem! We'll have to be working with No Name and rehearse with them. What they sing and how we walk need to be cohesive. Eren, you'll be wearing the outfit from the video for one of the outfits you'll wear during their show. We want this year to be a great success! No Name's fans will be watching for them and will see us, they might like our clothes. And if our customers watch for us, they will be introduced to No Name. It's a win-win!" He seemed so excited. Sasha grinned as she chomped onto a bagel.

"This plan was probably set up by the blonde dude Armin's sleeping with." Krista's hand flew to her chest.

"W-what?! Armin's sleeping with him?!" she squealed while Armin looked like he wanted to chime.

"Not yet," they chimed in unison. Even Mikasa. Armin quickly changed the topic to a different theory.

"It's not like No Name needs the exposure. Everyone knows them." Everyone 'ooh'ed and nodded. Connie scrunched his face up in thought.

"Maybe it's to promote the video."

"Or Levi wants to see Eren model in person," teased Ymir, elbowing the brunet. She grinned at Bertolt. "Do we have any lingerie collections to do, Bertolt?"

Eren fumed and pinched her, making her yelp.

"Okay, you guys can shut up now!" he hissed. Bertolt waved a paper at them, smiling widely.

"We have a bunch of interviews that are going to be about the show. I want everyone to discuss it with PR and Eren, I need to talk to you privately." Eren stood up as everyone filtered out, Ymir rubbing her arm and sticking her tongue out at him. Bertolt smiled as he approached his friend.

"You did the music video with No Name, so a ton of questions are going to be about you and Levi. I don't know if you two have come out as a couple yet, so answer as comfortably as you'd like. However, we don't want our idea to clash with what Survey Corps planned to do with the image of your relationship." Eren frowned. He should've known the difficulty of dating at their level of fame. It was a curse.

Bertolt looked at his watch. "Someone was willing to pay over 500,000 for an exclusive interview with you. If you could be ready in an hour, that would be great. I can have Armin negotiate with them for you if you want to extend the date."

Eren waved him off. "It's fine. I think Erwin wants to talk about how this interview will go. I don't need Survery Corps suing us."

Bertolt made a face, sweating more at the thought of a lawsuit from such a company. "I hope not! Be tasteful."

* * *

"No Name's new music video with Eren Jaeger is one of the sexiest videos we have ever seen!" said the reporter, positively gleaming as she sat next to Eren in Kyojin's interview room. Eren was dressed in an outfit one of their top designers was begging for Eren to wear. Armin and Mikasa stood nearby and had already disclosed what would be considered inappropriate to ask. Eren didn't care. His friends coddled him a lot. Eren smiled at the reporter.

"Thank you. Survey Corps was very accommodating to me and the crew we brought over from Kyojin." The reporter wrote his comment down gleefully, nodding when she saw her next question.

"So are the rumors surrounding you two true? No Name was announced to headline Kyojin's Fashion Show, which is the biggest event of the year." Well, that was true.

"No Name is performing at the fashion show, but what rumors are surrounding us?" This was that relationship question Bertolt was warning him about. The reporter nodded.

"The overall chemistry in the teaser is astounding. Not all of it could be scripted. You both are single, so there's a lot of speculation because of it. Are you two something more? Or rather, might we see more of you two in the future?" Eren simply smiled.

"You will see us in the future at Kyojin's fashion show. They are going to be performing live. It will practically by a concert." With the topic changed and the reporter an obvious fan of No Name, she immediately began asking about the video and what to expect from the fashion designers. Armin gave him a thumbs up and the interview went smoothly. Eren had to answer that question as neutrally as possible. Personally, he would love to make their relationship public. Because he was Levi's, as Levi was his.

* * *

Levi was mixing their salad for dinner while Eren waited at the table with their main course. Eren had told him about the interview and Levi didn't seem to mind how Eren answered.

"I don't want to push you into making us public." Eren hummed, poking the sashimi he prepared with a chopstick. He grinned at him when Levi sat across from him with their salads.

"But you _do_ want to show off that I'm yours. I see you smiling." Levi turned the other cheek, cursing himself for letting his guard down.

"Hmph, I do," he admitted. No point to lying. It wasn't his character. "So there would be less people trying to hit on you."

"There's going to be tons of people hitting on me regardless. It comes with the job. And being super hot," Eren added jokingly. He reached across to kiss his cheek when Levi kept frowning at the thought of numerous people hitting on him. "I'm dating you. And I want people to know that too. I just want some time before we tell them."

"Then we'll wait. My only rush is to make it clear that you're mine. But if I had the choice, I wouldn't have given a shit. What's that term they use? Ah, the 'price of fame.' Sounds fucking pretentious," he spat. Eren giggled and sighed in content.

"Should watch a movie tonight?" Levi smirked. He liked having their dates. They were becoming more frequent.

"Sure. Did you want to stay the night?" Levi wasn't used to sleeping so soundly before, which was perfect for his profession, but now he couldn't wait to relax in bed and not practice in a studio. Eren was beaming.

"Yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The French: Mom! Don't scare him off.
> 
> Scare him off? Of course not! But I'm serious. This is the happiness I wanted for you, Levi. There's no way I'm going to ruin this.
> 
> Again, I am so sorry it took so long! I'm going to try to update my other stories pronto. Here's the next preview:
> 
> "I want to make us public."
> 
> ...
> 
> "I'm serious about him. I have an idea for what I want as our next step."
> 
> ...
> 
> "Eren, this might be a bad idea."
> 
> "Or the best idea I've ever fucking had."


	6. Naughty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, another chapter! I had to continue with this one, I'm trying so hard to find inspiration for my other stories, forgive me!

Eren sighed deeply, remembering the night of the fashion show vividly. Riren mumbled and grabbed Eren's hand with both of his. He wanted to hear more of the story! Eren grinned and cooed at him teasingly.

"Oh, Riren. Didn't you hear what Papa said? Bedtime!" Riren pouted and fussed, biting his pillow. He ignored Eren and looked back at the album, forgetting what he said about bedtime and patted the pictures. Eren went red when he saw Riren's little hand touching a picture of Eren in nothing but lace panties and a garter belt. He was posed provocatively on the bed, on his stomach with the lace clinging to his ass.

"Mapa," he muttered, not caring about how embarrassing it looked. Dammit, Levi actually printed and pasted the first fucking lingerie picture he sent him years ago! Worst part, Riren saw it! Eren laughed nervously and snatched the album, flipping the page to Eren and Levi chilling in bed. Fully. Covered.

"Look! Mama and Papa!" Riren giggled and was transfixed on it, allowing Eren to sigh in relief. He was going to yell at Levi later for this. No, better yet, he had a better idea. He was going to keep telling the story until the both fall asleep!

* * *

It was just a few days after the release of the music video, but people were still talking about it. Eren was constantly hounded by the paparazzi about him and Levi. But he didn't pay them any attention while Kyojin's security worked double time to shield their models from cameras and fans that got too close. Eren didn't need bodyguards, but as a precaution, he had them around because they could get their hands dirty, not him. If he laid a hand on anyone, that would triple the amount of cameras around them.

Levi wasn't fazed by the cameras, even with the increase. His bandages kept him from being blinded and no one had dared to touch him after hearing of Levi's incidents before. He was never considered violent, but very protective of his space.

Eren was tired almost every day with promotional shots and teasers for the show, being pulled out of bed for an emergency fitting and endless walks down the runway to practice any routines they would do. He and Ymir would almost run into each other when Eren did a twirl like the ones he did in the music video. Reiner nearly slipped in his beach sandals and stepped on Annie's dress, making her fall. Krista was almost taken out when Bertolt tripped in the avant-garde outfit that made him look like a tree elf. The other models were having worse difficulty with their shoes or having boobs and asses popping out when they walked to No Name's upbeat music. Even on days where Eren hadn't made a mistake, the entire routine had to be reset. It was a nightmare right now, but they were working on it.

He felt bad for Levi, who spent their dates massaging Eren's legs and making dinner more than Eren was. He promised to make dinner one night, but that day they were hammered with so many drills and mistakes that kept happening that Eren was so done. Levi simply sat him down, let him rant and had pizza delivered to them with a bottle of wine. Eren wasn't supposed to gain a ton of weight, but he deserved a fucking pizza. In addition to the massage on his legs, Eren giggled when Levi laid a few gentle kisses on him.

Now Eren was finally cooking dinner after a streak of days and nights eating and being pampered by his lover. Oooh, 'lover' sounded so scandalous. Boyfriend? Now he made himself blush. He smiled as he turned the burger in the pan. Levi was showering in the other room, waiting for him to finish cooking. Eren paused to look around the apartment. It was still minimal, with no TV and what could scarcely be called a couch. Like it wasn't going to be permanent. It didn't mean their relationship wasn't permanent, but this space wasn't going to be enough. He turned back to the pan, thinking about their relationship. It needed to be announced. But with how hectic everything's been. It just wasn't the right time. This was agreed by everybody, not just the two. No Name was horrendously busy practicing for the show and Levi wanted to murder and bury the sound people when their audio kept cutting off. They were going to perform on a separate platform at Erwin's insistence after seeing the colliding mess the models were going through. Mike was happily married and didn't want a picture of him performing with a model's boob popped out. Levi didn't want anyone walking near him. Hanji was too energetic and might smack someone with her guitar.

Eren laid their burgers on the plates, adding the vegetables he sautéed next to them. He nearly jumped when he felt arms around him and a kiss on the crook of his neck. Levi smirked.

"It looks delicious." Eren grinned.

"You're talking about the food, right?" he asked teasingly. Levi kissed his neck again.

"The food doesn't look bad either." Eren giggled and they both took their plates to the table. Levi brought the water and poured for them, both digging into their dinner. This was Eren's favorite food and Levi wanted to like it too. He fucking loved it. Home cooked meals were a luxury for Levi. He loved going back home to France where his mother would cook for him. While he didn't mind cooking half the time, he liked being taken care of. Just not his mother all the time. The idea of Eren taking care of him had him smiling. Eren caught him smiling and felt pride swell in his chest.

"You like it?" he asked, practically bouncing in his chair. Levi blinked, nodding as he swallowed.

"Yeah, I really do." Eren picked a little at his food, happy to have a burger after so long.

"I can't eat this too much. Can't have a huge gut going down the runway." Levi stared at him blankly.

"You're gaining weight?" He honestly didn't notice. Eren looked down at his stomach, standing up to show himself off.

"I think so. What do you see?" Levi stood up, wrapping his arms around him.

"Still a perfect fit." Gosh, he was so red! Eren kissed him sweetly, the raven responding to it by gently licking his lower lip. Eren felt a shiver down his spine, opening his mouth to let Levi's tongue in. As Levi's arms tightened around them, Eren's phone blasted a No Name song he set for Armin. Levi sighed at being interrupted, but he was amused.

"I really am dating a fan. Hope you aren't using me for free concerts," he joked. Eren playfully frowned.

"You're a fan of my ass. Hope you aren't using _me_ for free peeks," he shot back. Levi gave his ass a squeeze.

"Can't say I hate the benefits." Eren smacked him before going to answer the phone.

"Hi, Armin. What's up?" Armin was gasping on the other line. He was so busy these days running around to give magazines Eren's statement and making sure nothing was taken out of context.

 _"Eren, why aren't you home? We need to get you guys up and running by six tomorrow! And Hitch called earlier saying one of the outfits might need an emergency fitting, but they can't decide that until after two hours."_ Eren sighed. Levi knew what it meant. He had the same sigh when he had to go home early for an early morning practice session. And he had one again tomorrow.

"I'll be home soon," he promised, then hung up. Levi checked his phone, seeing a text from Isabel asking where he was and to bring home milk because Hanji ate four bowls of sugary cereal for dinner. Eren turned to him with a sad look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry-" Levi shushed him before he could sputter more.

"It's fine, Eren. We can finish dinner right now and head home. We'll see each other tomorrow." Eren pouted.

"But we'll be working!" he whined. Levi pecked him on the lips.

"I still get to see you. That makes it worth it." Levi's voice almost cracked, a little strained from the practices. Eren grew worried, brow furrowing.

"Maybe you should take a break for tomorrow. Your voice is starting to get hoarse." Levi shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine. Sleep is all I need." Eren's frown didn't let up.

"You barely sleep. You've spent a lot of time going over the routine. I know about it. Hanji told me." Dammit Hanji, how dare she make Eren worry needlessly? He was going to buy her one percent milk, not her beloved whole milk.

"I sleep. Don't believe Hanji." Eren frowned, not fully believing him. But he wanted to Levi the chance to fix it. Like the kisses Levi gave him on his sore legs, he laid a firm kiss on his throat. Levi held still, smiling softly as a warm tingle made its way through his body. He liked this. This felt so right.

The feeling still lingered as Eren pulled back to kiss his lips. Eren held Levi's face in his hands, hoping he would keep his promise. Levi relaxed, finding himself finally becoming sleepy.

"Good night," Eren whispered. Levi stole another kiss, laying his forehead against his.

"Good night."

* * *

"Ah! You got me milk!" cheered Hanji as she greeted him at their suite. Levi twitched, handing her the bag as he took off his shoes. She hummed to herself as she pulled out the jug, already dreaming of a bowl of cereal for dessert. Reading the label had her heart dropping.

"This isn't milk!" she shrieked. Levi flinched.

"Yeah it is." He didn't pause and left to their soundproofed practice room. She was waving the jug dangerously at him.

"One percent isn't milk! It's water!" She sighed, turning to the kitchen. "I guess I should watch my weight a little more for dresses."

Levi stopped, slowly processing the idea of Hanji in a dress. She had dresses a lot, but her weight was never a factor. He turned to her, brow raised.

"Why do you need dresses now?" She grinned, pure joy and happiness on her face. She gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen, eyeing Isabel and Farlan watching TV on the couch. They were too engrossed to notice. Levi followed her, too curious to fall back.

Hanji spun around once they were alone, eyes sparking behind her glasses. The way she was happy wasn't like her usual self. This time, she was overly happy. It must have been serious.

"Moblit and I are thinking about getting married!" She and Moblit have been together since they met in music school when they were thirteen. They were never apart as Moblit was one of their agents who booked tours. And Hanji loved it that way so they would always see each other. Levi hummed quietly.

"Finally making that next step?" She nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! I'm so excited! We are hoping to plan the wedding soon and buy our house! And puppies! I want two. I'mma name them Sonny and Bean!" She spoke rapidly, ignoring Levi who looked like he wanted to die.

"Jesus Christ, think about that sort of shit later. I'm happy for you. I mean it. Good night." Hanji knew he meant it, smiling widely. But he suddenly glared. "But I don't want you mouthing off stupid shit to Eren. He gets worried."

Hanji grinned cheekily. "Aww, but don't you like it when Eren pampers you?"

Levi seethed. "I don't need to fucking lie to get pampered."

He left Hanji to cackle and mourn the milk she was punished with, going into the music room where he wanted to practice before bed.

The room was spacious, meant to fit large instruments like Mike's drums and Levi's piano. Their instruments were all stored carefully in cases, but Levi went for the one he would never perform with. The case was still very new, kept in a little safe that only Levi knew the code for. He unsnapped the case and opened it, the pristine violin reflecting the light back at him. The piece of shit was harder at playing than he thought. He was trained in vocalization and piano, the best in the music school he turned his talent for singing into a fine craft. But this violin had him making mistakes like a novice.

He picked up the violin, setting it on his shoulder. It took him some time to get the piece of shit comfortable on his shoulder. Piece of shit was a piece of shit. But it was for Eren and he wanted to do it for him.

The notes he played were slow and untrained, but they at least sounded like they came from a violin. As he was struggling not to smash it to smithereens, the door was opened and Mike walked in with a look of surprise on his face. He had come in to practice his drums, but he didn't expect to see such a scowl on his friend's face while holding an innocent violin. He chuckled a little.

"Ah, the infamous violin." He hadn't seen it in person, because Levi kept it under lock and key after Hanji happily announced its arrival at their apartment. Levi rolled his eyes, adjusting the violin more comfortably.

"I know. This looks stupid. Leave me alone." Mike shook his head. He told him about Eren liking the violin. And it was…romantic. He learned to play the piano, under Levi's strict regiment, to play a song for Nanaba the night he proposed to her.

"I don't think it looks stupid at all. I think it's nice that you want to do something for Eren that he would appreciate. That's what people do for people they love." Levi scowled, gripping the violin.

"Even you?" Mike smiled a little.

"That's why I've been married so long. Five years. Almost six now." Their anniversary party was coming up. Levi was given an invite, but he didn't really like attending parties.

"Yeah. Congratulations on your sixth anniversary." Now he had to buy some sort of gift. Ugh. Mike smiled.

"Thank you. Maybe you can bring Eren along to our party. You can get an idea for a date night or anniversary." Mike was no better at romance than he was, but how could he really judge when he was married for so long? Obviously he was doing something right.

"Heh. We'll see. I'm going to practice. Out, please." Mike frowned.

"But I need to practice for an actual show-" Levi cut him off with a glare. He needed to get fucking better at this fucking piece of shit.

" ** _Out_**."

* * *

Eren was sighing as he returned to his apartment. It was a three-bedroom place, but it looked so cluttered with Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Krista, Annie and Reiner rolling out sleeping bags and brushing their teeth before bed. It was more convenient to have them all sleeping in the same area during busy schedules so it was easier to get a hold of anyone. Eren narrowed his eyes when Reiner almost ran into him on his way to the bathroom.

"Reiner, why are you here? Couldn't you just sleep in Bertolt's bedroom at headquarters?" Reiner shook his toothbrush at him.

"Nope. His dad said he couldn't have any distractions, so I'm not allowed in until the end of the show." Eren frowned. Reiner's huge ass would take half the space lumbering his mass around. But they had to make do. Armin was in the kitchen with Connie and Sasha, happily talking about their day. He waved at Eren when he saw him.

"Eren! Welcome back! Sorry for pulling you out of your date," he added apologetically. Eren waved him off.

"It's okay. We already knew this would happen." Armin smiled at him sympathetically.

"It doesn't help that you guys are trying to keep a low profile from the public. If you two are caught coming out of a secret apartment, it would have to be sold before the fans try to find out where you live." Eren sighed again, taking the water Sasha handed him.

"I want to make us public." Armin had a panicked look in his eyes. "Not now, of course. Just soon. I don't like living in secret. It's like being cooped up by walls slowly closing in."

He went to bed that night yearning for a time to kiss Levi without worrying about being caught by a camera.

* * *

The next day was as busy as ever. Eren looked like he barely got any sleep, but he was walking down the runway perfectly in knee-high boots, tight pants and a loose shirt. He looked stunning.

No Name was taking a small break to tune and relax, finishing a perfect set. Hanji whistled when she saw Eren.

"He looks really good! I hope you guys go public soon. You'd look so good standing next to him right now." Farlan played with his hair sheepishly.

"And for Levi to be serious about it is a real deal. Actors have different people on their arm every other week. Levi never has anyone romantically linked to him except for Eren." Levi stared at Eren, plans to live together in mind. If he moved in with Eren, there wouldn't be any sort of snooping and hiding from the shitty paparazzi. Moving in with Eren…it sounded so nice. His heart was racing at the idea. He felt foolish.

"I'm serious about him. I have an idea for what I want as our next step." They turned to him, shocked that he was already thinking far ahead before they were even serious in the public eye.

"What's the next step?" asked Isabel curiously. Levi stared at Eren twirl and give him a playful wink before strutting away.

"Living with him." You could hear a pin drop.

* * *

Eren sighed, giving the bedroom a good look. This was the place they ended up moving into together. They planned on starting a family together, so it needed to be a place with more than one bedroom. And it had to be safe, away from paparazzi and in a gated area with good security and no shitty neighbors. Riren grabbed Eren's phone when it went off again, Levi was calling. Oh, he was gonna be pissed that Riren was still awake. Oh well! Eren answered it and gave the phone to Riren.

"Say 'hello!'" he said happily, holding the phone to Riren's ear. Riren gnawed on his fist, unsure what to do.

 _"…Hello?"_ asked Levi, wondering if something was wrong with the signal. Riren got excited when he heard his papa.

"Ah-ahwo~" he greeted. Levi chuckled. This was working just fine, he wanted to talk to Riren anyway.

 _"Hello,"_ he repeated. Riren immediately began babbling excitedly.

"Mapa!" The only coherent thing he said.

 _"Riren. Papa wants to tell you something."_ Riren was too happy at the moment, gnawing happily and looking up at his mama. Eren frowned. Levi wasn't acting as he usually did, pleading for Riren to go to bed.

Levi began to sing a slow song which Eren recognized as the song for their first dance at their wedding. Riren's eyes began to droop. Panic set in.

"You dick!" He snatched the phone from Riren, who simply blinked and stared at his mama. He fussed. D-did he do something wrong? His eyes were becoming teary. Eren looked around wildly, trying to think of a good distraction.

"Uhh…" He threw his phone up in the air and caught it gingerly. "Yay!"

Riren saw the trick, it wasn't a trick but whatever, and began to cheer like Eren. "Yaa~"

Levi growled when Eren got on the phone with him.

"You're ruining his sleep schedule! You brat, teaching Riren bad habits before he can fucking walk." Eren glared into the phone, but then smirked and covered Riren's ears as he hugged him.

"Let him stay up tonight. If you do, I'll give you a special treat~" Levi scoffed.

"You act like sex is a bribe to me-"

"Thigh highs and handcuffs?" he offered. Handcuffs. Levi's overprotective daddy instincts were now a horny husband's. He loved having handcuffs because it kept Eren from pushing Levi away when he was feeling too good. Eren would be too embarrassed at the sounds coming out of his mouth as he neared his orgasm and would attempt to stop Levi from going further. Handcuffs were a perfect addition to their sex life.

"…Fine. Kiss Riren good night for me? I promise I'll give him another when I get home." Eren giggled.

"Aww, Papa misses us." Riren pouted, bottom lip quivering. He missed Papa too. Levi cursed. Fucking shitty schedule. He missed putting Riren to bed. When was the last time he had?

Eren hung up and nuzzled Riren in the neck, making him forget his sadness and giggle contagiously.

* * *

It was just the day before the show. Eren was about to head to bed, but decided to sit back and watch some news with the others. On the screen was Erwin and a reporter, who was asking questions for hints about what was to come.

 _"We are working together to produce a successful show. It has been a while since No Name has done such a thing,"_ he admitted _, "but we're hoping things run as smoothly as a concert."_

 _"Does Eren Jaeger have any connection as to why No Name is working with Kyojin?"_ the reporter asked. Erwin smiled blankly.

 _"We have worked with Eren to produce a successful music video. It makes sense to work with Kyojin for something they do in return for their contribution to our recent success."_ Armin squealed.

"He actually used one of the statements I wrote in case of a question like this!" God, you could see shooting stars in his eyes. Annie was passive.

"Why are you so excited about something like that?" Ymir answered on his behalf.

"Because he LIKES him~" she teased, elbowing him. Armin went red and started slapping her arm. Krista hurried to appease him.

"Uhmm! Armin, Ymir shouldn't get bruises! It would make outfit changes really hard and I don't want to burden the makeup artists." Armin frowned, pulling back his attack. Ymir quickly clung to her and hugged her like a koala.

"Oh Krista! You're so compassionate! We should have our wedding onstage after the show! Then everyone will know you're mine! BWAHAHAH!" Eren rolled his eyes. She sounded like a freaking witch. And a wedding onstage? His frown dropped. Onstage…in front of cameras…any move would be seen by the public. Maybe he could use their cameras for something he wants.

"Wait!" His outburst had everyone looking at him in surprise. Mikasa patted his shoulder.

"Eren, what's wrong?" He turned to her, giving her a bright look.

"I think I know how I want to announce our relationship to the public!" They all got close as Eren explained what the plan was. It was ingenious. It was going to be so hot.

It was a potential disaster and everyone wasn't shy to let him know.

"Eren, this might be a bad idea," said Mikasa wisely. Eren glared at her heatedly.

"Or the best idea I've ever fucking had."

"B-but you've never done something like this!" said Krista, worried that he might look deranged.

"There's a first for everything," he countered confidently.

"Are you sure you can actually do it? You might run away with your tail tucked in between your legs," Ymir sneered.

"My mom taught me to never listen to a witch."

"Eren, if you can't go through with it, just throw your panties up at the mike. That way the public knows you're serious." Only Reiner would say that.

"I will make sure you never see another No Name concert again." Eren went to bed quickly as Reiner got on his knees pleading for Eren to take it back.

* * *

Eren was hustled out of bed along with all the models, washing sleep away with cold water in the shower. Connie and Sasha were wired up with coffee and hash browns, helping the models get ready. While Connie wasn't doing a photoshoot, they hired him to make sure the photos taken for the show didn't have the models with their eyes closed or anything embarrassingly ill-timed.

Eren's face was stoic as Sasha and the other makeup artists clamored around to make their models look exactly as planned. He struggled not to laugh as one of Survey Corps' employees came up to him with a dry cleaning bag as if it had diamonds inside. What was his name? Ah, Nile Dok.

"Mr. Jaeger, your outfit." Eren smiled as he unzipped it to show him the shirt and shorts from the video.

"Umm, thanks. I'll have my people handle it." One of the designers nearby went to take it from him, taken aback when Nile glared at them like he didn't trust them. But he handed it over before disappearing into the busy crowd. The Survey Corps had No Name sectioned off in a secret area backstage so none of the other models would hound them for pictures. Not even Eren knew where they were, which made him a little sad. He hoped to see him before the show.

But as he dreamed of having Levi by his side, he thought it was part of his dream when Levi did appear before him. He was already in his suit, bandages tied tight around his eyes.

"Could we be alone?" he asked formally. The artists quickly looked at Eren, wondering if that's what he wanted and why was Levi wanting to talk to Eren alone? They gossiped and walked away when Eren nodded for them to leave, but Sasha gave them privacy by shutting the door. Eren immediately kissed him, followed by a tight hug. Levi chuckled.

"Why so clingy today? Not like I mind, but it's not like you." Eren hugged him tighter. His heart drummed erratically, afraid of screwing up his plan.

"D-do you mind if I kiss you?" he whispered. Levi raised a brow.

"We just kissed, but if you want…" He kissed him more deeply, holding him by the waist. Eren giggled and pulled away.

"I mean in public. Would you mind if I did that?" Levi stared at him quizzically. He didn't want to tell him how excited he was when he said that. Eren kissing him in public would destroy those stupid dreams certain actors had when they thought Eren would date them if he and Levi weren't serious. Yes, he was sadistic.

"Not at all," he replied. Eren buried his face into Levi's chest, murmuring how happy he was. A click from a camera had the two pulling apart quickly. Connie was at the doorway with his camera, looking pale when Levi glared at him through his bandages. He could feel an ominous aura behind those things and he REALLY regretted taking the stupid picture.

"I-I-I-I-I j-ju-just th-thought it was a g-g-good picture!" he stuttered, his legs shaking uncontrollably.

"Give it to me," demanded Levi sharply. Connie staggered and tripped as he brought his camera over to them. Eren trusted Connie. He would never do something as underhanded as selling his picture without Eren's permission. Levi looked at the picture, studying it carefully. It looked really good. The buzz cut brat was good with a camera, that's for sure.

"I want this picture." Connie, relieved he was spared, saluted him.

"Y-yes sir!" Eren was cackling behind them.

* * *

Riren pointed at the picture, cuddling into Eren's chest just like Mama did to Papa. Eren smiled as he looked at the other pictures around him. Eren looked really fierce that day. And of course, the picture that was broadcasted in the media for a week straight looked iconic for a start of a relationship.

* * *

Eren was ready to walk, being the opener and closer of the show. He was wearing the trademark outfit just how he did in the video, from the wrinkled longsleeve to the short, tight shorts. To be cohesive, the first segment was sexy nightwear. Ymir was right behind him in a sheer nightie.

"Ready to go, Eren?" asked Armin, the models staying silent to hear for orders. Eren nodded. The stage was stark white, the lighting beige to mimic the video. The frosted glass they used was right at the entrance of the runway ready for Eren.

"Good luck, Eren!" Everyone shouted and he smiled and waved.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us begin with our treasured model, our Rogue Titan!" Eren strode behind the glass, sensing the crowd beyond it. In his peripheral, he saw No Name on their separate platform.

The music started, just like how it had in the beginning. Eren swayed his hips against the glass, avoiding the light shining behind him that accentuated his shadow. He was on the floor, ass and legs up as he made circles with his legs with his round ass moving up and down. He tucked in his legs and sat up straight, swinging his head back before getting up when the music started picking up.

He strode out to cheers and applause as Levi sang. He danced down the runway, moving his hips seductively and swinging his legs as if he had Levi dancing with him. He was originally nervous about screwing up, but he felt so good. He loved the music. He was dating an amazing man. The dance could only convey a fraction of the happiness he was feeling.

The rest of it was bundled up in the adorable baby in his arms.

Ymir was next, sensually striding down and gracefully dodging Eren's dance when he finished posing at the end. He danced all the way back and was whisked back to dressing once his feet touched the bottom of the stairs.

The song was echoing in his room as Sasha and the others took off his outfit and fit him into a winter coat and leather pants before sending him off. The temperature in the building dropped as No Name began playing one of their more haunting songs. It was about being caged like cattle surrounded by monsters ready to eat you if you slip up. It sent chills down Eren's spine as he stood and waited for his cue.

Ymir joined him in a trench coat that contoured around her body. Her body shook as she listened to the song.

"God, their music really gets you, doesn't it?" she whispered. Eren could only nod, then stood on the stairs ready to go.

"Eren, we're ready when you are," said one of the producers. Eren nodded again, taking a deep breath before he went forward. Levi's chilling voice resonated well with the crowd, who stayed completely silent as the lights changed to fit the winter segment.

It was like floating through air going down the runway. Levi's voice was both frightening and soothing. Although the story behind the song could chill even the stoniest of hearts to the core, knowing it was Levi calmed him down. He looked in Levi's direction, feeling as if Levi was looking at him as he sang. He noted the staircase leading up to their platform, flanked by security to prevent anyone from trying to climb up.

Eren passed Ymir and went back into his dressing room. He went down the runway next in a suit, then beach trunks with a cover up, followed by an avant-garde outfit modeled after a peacock. More changes commenced to the change in No Name's music. His heart drummed rapidly as he walked out of his dressing room in feathery white angel wings with navy tips, a diamond-studded halter top and skintight shorts. This was his last outfit until he would be walking down in the first outfit again. He wanted to shake in his boots, but the pictures wouldn't be flattering. He checked himself in the mirror, seeing how the span and height of the wings dwarfed him. The wings themselves were in four parts, two giant ones sprouted up high and the other two filled in the space at his lower back. Krista waved at him from the reflection in the mirror, looking radiant in enormous fairy wings. She was trying to calm him down. He had to appreciate it because he felt ready to crumble. In seconds, he found himself standing before the crowd.

He stood confidently with a huge grin as the ceiling rained feathers down on him, looking over at Levi and seeing his demeanor shift when he gazed in his direction. His best guess was Levi liked what he saw. The song shifted to one of Eren's favorite songs, full of energy and demanded your attention. This was also the song that made the walk faster because it was towards the end of the show. He ordered the crowd to get on their feet before Eren walked.

"Stand, you pigs!" he shouted, shocking the crowd into obeying before beginning the song. Eren didn't bat an eye, gliding down the runway quickly in his angel wings and posing innocently before making his way back. Ymir was wearing a shit-eating grin, almost frowning instantly when the standing ovation ended once she was halfway through and everyone was back in their seats. Her leaf wings shook with her rage.

When Eren returned, Mikasa was waiting for him, staring at the screen that showed the runway and the models in detail.

"He forced people into giving you a standing ovation," she remarked, mildly impressed. Eren giggled before Sasha pulled on his wings to get him into the dressing room.

His first outfit felt like forever to put on. Maybe because his heart was racing a mile a minute? No, can't be. Fuck, maybe this was the worst idea he's ever had. But…was it? Could he say it was before he could give it a try?

They were still performing the song, maybe there was a minute and a half left? Everyone's eyes were on Eren as he readied to make his final dance. No one wished him good luck, or maybe his nerves drumming in his head were too loud so he couldn't hear. He took a deep breath and waited for the final model to finish her walk, then began dancing down the runway again. Applause and cheers thundered through the building, sending his heart soaring as the music kicked up to match Eren's energy. He danced out his nerves and bowed as he reached the end of the runway, then danced all the way back up. It was time.

He jumped off the runway towards the platform, immediately swarmed by security to protect him from cameras that wanted closer shots. He strode up the stairs and waved for security to let him through. Hanji and Mike were still playing their instruments, but Levi gave him his full attention. Heart pounding, Eren grabbed Levi by his lapel and crushed his lips to his in a heated kiss.

The night time setting turned to day with the flashing cameras and sudden shouting around them. Levi wrapped one arm around Eren's waist and his other hand grabbed him by the back of the head and deepening the kiss. He was kissing back with just as much heat, ignoring the song and giving Eren what he was asking for. Fuck, they've never made out like this before. Not even close. And it was fucking amazing.

Fans were screaming and their cameras were going off. Eren heard his name being shouted from the sea of people.

The song and routine long forgotten, the two were immediately escorted backstage to meet Erwin, who looked visibly annoyed. Like a shamed child, Eren looked away. Maybe the idea was terrible.

"I guess you two are public now." Levi's grip around Eren's waist tightened.

"It's not your relationship to be concerned with." Erwin smiled a little.

"It's not," he admitted. "I'm happy for the both of you. The media circus is going to be horrendous."

* * *

Riren chattered and pointed at the kissing picture, giggling madly when Eren brushed a feather on his cheek. It was so ticklish! Eren nuzzled him, holding one of the feathers from his angel wings.

"Mama and Papa are dating!" He clapped, prompting Riren to clap too. Riren cheerfully clapped and banged on the album, wanting to hear more.

* * *

They didn't attend the after party, they ran for it while the paparazzi was busy trying to find them in the sea of people attending the party. A few cameras almost caught them, but they managed to get into Farlan's car and drove off.

"Farlan, go to Hotel Colossal. We might get followed to my apartment." Eren gasped. Did he want to…? So soon?

Levi saw his bewildered face and had to smirk. "Well, your thoughts are naughty, aren't they? I just wanted to spend some time together now that we're officially lovers."

Eren glared at him. "Sure, spend time while you can look at my ass in underwear."

Now Levi was interested. "If you have any lace, I'd like to see it."

Eren gave him a playful wink. "I can see what our team can do."

Poor Farlan had to pretend he couldn't hear his best friend flirting uncharacteristically with his new boyfriend.

The hotel was famous for its secrecy and rarely ratted out their guests unless they caused property damage.

Farlan dropped them off and had their hotel room paid for so they could go on ahead. They would have clothes and necessities brought to them for the few days they wanted to spend together.

* * *

Their hotel room was a welcome relief. Eren crashed onto the bed and sighed in content.

"Soft, cuddly pillows…" he murmured, rubbing his face into them. Levi grimaced.

"Don't do that, you might smear makeup on them." Eren pouted.

"I'm perfectly clean!" But he got up to shower, because Levi's glare didn't mean he'd let him get away with it.

The shower didn't take long. Eren happily scrubbed away any grimy-ness he felt thanks to the show. He got loads of texts from his friends giving him congratulations and pictures of the party he was missing. On social media, he and Levi were tagged and trending high. The picture of them kissing was plastered on every gossip imaginable. Reports of if it was simply PR or real made front pages. Eren scowled. Of course it was real. They acted like he or Levi kissed people all the time. Insulting. Maybe he should sue them.

He was wearing his boxer briefs and a simple T-shirt while drying out his hair. He stepped out of the bathroom and looked over to where Levi was, brightening up when he saw their table had two dinners ready for them. It was sushi. Eren wanted to cry. Levi smiled a little.

"The sushi at this hotel is the best in Trost. At least that's what I heard." Eren gravitated to the table and took a seat when Levi pulled the chair back for him.

They ate silently, recuperating from the show with salmon belly sushi. Eren was gleefully popping nigiri into his mouth, looking over at Levi and noticing that he was massaging his throat. Levi didn't want to concern him, a curt 'tch' escaping his mouth as he firmly pressed his fingers along his neck. He overdid it in the last song. Seeing Eren in those huge wings and boots was a turn-on. Yeah, he wanted to see Eren in lingerie one day. Then he wanted to take it off of him slowly while he begged him to hurry and take him. He was a pervert.

Eren suddenly smiled and got up. The hotel always had tea and coffee as one of many complimentary gifts to the guests. Levi liked black tea and had the foresight to buy them dinner despite being just as busy as Eren was with the show. If you really thought about it, Levi did more work singing, than Eren did going down the runway.

He got up to brew tea, not without noticing how Levi looked crestfallen when he left him at the table. The tea took some time to finish, but Eren brought a cup back to the table. Levi was pleased to say the least. Eren wanted to make him tea. He was elated. He took a grateful sip and sighed. The hotel didn't have the best tea, but his future husband made it and that's all that mattered to him.

They finished their dinner and cuddled in bed after cleaning up and getting ready to go to sleep. They removed their shirts and laid on the soft mattress. Eren kept giggling as they got in bed and pulled the sheets over them, prompting Levi to stare.

"Quit giggling. You sound like a brat hopped on sugar," he sneered. Eren blinked cutely.

"I can't. You're my boyfriend now." The stare was still dead.

"I've been your boyfriend for almost what, three months now? Four?" Eren snorted.

"We _met_ four months ago, we didn't date until after some time." Levi scoffed.

"That's how _you_ see it," he muttered, then turned away to sulk. Eren smiled and grabbed his phone to check what his friends were texting him.

 _'People want to know if the kiss was fake or not.'_ –Armin. What the fuck, couldn't Armin just confirm it for him? Probably because there was so much on his plate already. Fine then. He could confirm it on his own. Well, he'd have help.

He turned to Levi, already wearing puppy eyes. "Levi~"

The raven turned to him questioningly. Before he could ask, Eren held up his phone with Armin's text.

"People doubt that we're together."

"Dumbasses," Levi replied briskly. Eren giggled, waving his phone with the camera on.

"Want to prove that you're mine?"

On the latest news article about their relationship was two pictures. The first was them kissing at the fashion show. The second was Eren on top of Levi, both shirtless in a bed with the brunet straddling him. Both were locked in a kiss more passionate than the one on the runway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with this chapter! My apologies if anyone expected an update on Animals like I promised, but I was one fire for this one! It really depends on my mood on when I update other stories. I like writing about this family too much! And with Halloween coming up, I'd have no reason to post the Easter one I wanted to post long ago (T-T).
> 
> As for the last song during the fashion show, it's Hizamazuke Butadomo Ga, the song No Name sang in the SnK Junior High series. It's awesome! Next chapter preview:
> 
> "Six years is a very long time. But I saw myself with Mike ten years from when we first got together. I'm sure you have that thought with Levi?"
> 
> …
> 
> "Eren, you need to come home now. Uncle Grisha lost consciousness at work."
> 
> …
> 
> "When he did that for me, it meant everything. I fall in love with him more and more every time."


	7. First Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't the chapter you guys were hoping for, but I wanted to write this as a present to you! It's been a while since I wrote Christmas-y stuff! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Eren was nervous. It was going to be his and Levi's first Christmas together and he hadn't thought about a Christmas present. He got him a birthday present, a paid trip and a bunch of restaurant reservations to France so he could see and spend time with his mother. But what about a Christmas present? He was so gung-ho about Levi's birthday that he forgot about Christmas. They were on the same day, but they meant differently. Christmas was supposed to be romantic and sentimental. He felt awful.

Which was why he was in the mall scouring for a Christmas present. His friends said he already bought a present, but he didn't see it that way. For someone who had their birthday on Christmas, why would they want just one present that counts for both? His gift costed thousands, but for Eren, it wasn't about the cost. It was about the sentiment. He didn't want to just give him the trip. It was just so callous to write it off as the same gift when he could afford more. Photoshoots easily covered the costs. But what could he get him?

The colorful lights and upbeat Christmas music did nothing to make him feel any inspiration for a gift. People were in long lines for presents and last-minute pictures with Santa. He felt more and more discouraged. He hated last-minute shopping.

He walked into another store, hoping to get some idea as to what to get him. Online shopping was shit now. All the gifts were going to show up after Christmas, hell, maybe into the next year. What if Levi had an intricate gift for him that didn't take procrastination? Oh, that was the sound of his heart dropping.

He picked up a scarf, silver threads and black wool. It looked quite nice. It felt soft. Maybe Levi would like it? He needed more than just a scarf. Eren took it and kept going.

He was noticed by a manager and was quickly given priority to pay first, but he didn't care to be pushed to the front. Not with the glares he'd get from people. Besides, he took the time to look around and see if there was anything Levi might like. A wind chime? There was a beautiful one close by, but Levi would probably smash it for being annoying. Maybe some tea? …that's pathetic.

A jewelry store caught his eye. Jewelry. Was it appropriate to buy jewelry as a first Christmas present? Well, it was time to find out. After paying for the scarf and signing some autographs for starry-eyed fans, he headed to the jewelry store.

Everything was just so shiny. He was a little overwhelmed. Panic was starting to set in as he realized that everything looked the same. Platinum bands and diamonds. And Levi didn't care for wearing flashy silver. He dreaded giving him JUST a scarf. Even if he did have a nice birthday present. He began to dejectedly walk out of the store before something in the display case caught his eye.

Hope sprang in his chest. Could this be? Eren hurried over to the case, staring at the ring. It was a tungsten ring lined with small diamonds. It was so pretty…and it didn't have a crazy huge diamond that Levi didn't like. The old man at the store smiled at him.

"Ah, Eren Jaeger. Buying something for Levi?" When Eren looked shocked, he smiled. "I have a granddaughter who adores No Name. The tungsten ring is a lovely piece. Would you like to try it on?"

Eren blushed. He imagined how it would look on Levi. The man took out the ring, handing it to Eren so he could slide it onto his finger. The cool metal rested boldly on his hand. It made him feel pretty cool. It was almost a thousand. Okay, that works perfectly.

"I'd like to buy this ring, please. If I could have it now, that'd be great." The man nodded as Eren handed the ring back to him.

"Would you care for a matching platinum one?" Eren watched as he pointed to the one next to it. Eren frowned a little. It was a present for Levi, not the both of them.

"No, just this one please."

* * *

 

Eren met up with Levi for breakfast at No Name's suite. Everyone else went to be romantic elsewhere or took fancy hotel rooms for a small vacation. Levi had the place to himself. Eren nervously held two presents, unsure if he did enough. Would Levi like them? Or would he freak out seeing the ring and think Eren was proposing? He wasn't, it was just…nice. And it felt like he was making a promise. He tucked the presents under the tree and went to join Levi.

Levi finished cutting their ham and made Eren his plate. They were on a tight schedule. They would be spending the rest of the day with their families who had flown in the other day. They would have breakfast, open presents, then go off to be with their families.

"Eren?" he asked, looking at his boyfriend. Eren was staring at the grand tree they had. It was a green and white tree with ornaments filled with fake snow. Colorful lights and garland were strung up with their presents underneath. He smiled a little at Levi.

"It looks good!" he said merrily, picking up his fork to eat. They ate happily, but Eren's stomach churned in anxiety.

The presents were about to be opened and he was scared shitless. This was about to be the moment of truth. Each scrub of the sponge was closer to opening them. His heart thumped in his head as Levi sat with him under the tree. Eren straightened his back, feeling confident that he'd make Levi happy. If he wasn't happy, he'd work to death to make it right.

Levi grabbed the presents and chuckled at Eren's. "Why so much?" he asked. Eren pouted.

"For your birthday first, then Christmas." Levi felt his cheeks go warm. Eren thought his birthday mattered more than the holiday. Levi always thought it was nothing special. It happened to be on a holiday and he liked not having the attention. But he loved having Eren's.

"Thank you." He took the present from Eren's outstretched hand. It was wrapped in a simple white box and a blue bow. He smiled and carefully undid the ribbon to open it. Inside was a plane ticket and several brochures. He chuckled as he picked up the ticket, seeing it was for him to go to France. The brochures were the restaurants he and his mother wanted to go to, but never had the time. Eren beamed.

"I paid for your flight! And all the places you'll go to will be charged to my account."

"Thank you, Eren. But…" He felt selfish for being disappointed. Eren's heart dropped.

"Y-you don't like it?" Levi flinched at his sad tone.

"No, I do, but where's your ticket?" Eren smiled gently and giggled.

"This isn't for me! It's your birthday present." Levi clutched the ticket.

"But I want to go to France together." Eren kissed his cheek.

"We can go another time! This is for you and your mom. I've spent a lot of time with you. You should spend some with Kuchel." He held up the other present to him, wanting to cut the tension. The present was beautifully wrapped in snowflake paper. Levi grumbled as he took it, still wanting to go to France with Eren, but he was still grateful and he knew his mother would love the gift too. The gesture would torpedo her into telling him to he had to act fast and marry him. He wanted to, but he wanted to get them stable and into a stage where they could live together and see how compatible they are.

He unwrapped the present, careful to avoid getting a paper cut or making a mess of paper. Inside was a long scarf. He smirked, holding it up, then froze when he saw a ring box. Was Eren...? Fuck, he wanted to be the one to do it! Fuck fuck fuck-

Eren was sputtering, going scarlet. "I-It's n-n-not what you think!" he shouted. Then he grabbed the box and held it out to him. "It's like a promise for the future...maybe..."

Levi took the box, opening it to find the tungsten ring inside. Hoh, he liked the color. The diamonds weren't overly flashy.

"You bought me a promise ring?" he teased. Eren visibly puffed his cheeks out.

"Give it back if you don't want it!" He made a move to take it, but Levi held it out of reach.

"No, I want it. If you accept mine." Eren stared at him quizzically, taking Levis present and unwrapping it. Inside was a warm charcoal petticoat with a skinny box inside. "It's not to be taken as seriously as a proposal. But I do want something more than just dating."

Eren opened the box, immediately grinning when he saw a pendant with a silver swirl charm and pearl inside. He pulled it out and didn't stop smiling when he held it up to the light.

"It's beautiful. This...it's-I just love it," he whispered, too shocked to speak clearly. Levi slipped on the ring, humming in approval ah he admired it.

"And I do too." Eren giggled and kissed him.

"I love you, Levi. Happy birthday." Levi laid his forehead against his.

"Merry Christmas, mon amour." Who knew that in a few years on this very day, they would celebrate these occasions with one special person. Their adorable baby Riren.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Merry Christmas to everyone. My apologies it was so short! I love you all. You, you are someone's light in life. Let them know that they are yours. Love one another and safe travels out there! Best wishes for a safe and warm holiday!


	8. Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Happy Holidays once again! I want to thank everyone who's given kudos, subscribed and commented. And thanks so much for the 'Merry Christmas' messages! Happy Almost New Year!

 

The next few days were even more rampant with cameras, paparazzi and offers for interviews. Eren and Levi avoided doing interviews together at Erwin's request. Levi had a tendency to defend Eren passionately when questions would get rude. Even alone, Levi was curt whenever there was a question about the authenticity of their relationship. During one interview, the reporter brought up a rumor that Eren was being hit on by a rising actor. Eren was always being hit on, so Levi was already in a sour mood then.

"Eren and I are meant to be together. Next question." He was glaring hard behind his bandages, but the daft reporter didn't catch on.

"But wait! What about the recent reports about the actor tweeting to Eren that he was buying them plane tickets to the Caribbean?" Levi clenched his fist, but he relaxed.

"Did I not just say that Eren and I are meant to be together?" His voice was stern, but the reporter had to press.

"Well yes, but aren't you the least bit angry?" she suggested, hoping to get a quote.

"No, because he's insignificant. And so is this story. Next question."

Oh, he was really mad that night. Eren's cuddles reminded him that the jealousy was meaningless. He was Eren and Eren was his.

Eren was busy posing and strutting runways to take interviews. The fans did mention how Eren had a new spring in his step as he shook his hips down the runway one night. When asked about it after a show, he only giggled and said he was happier.

And he was. They both were.

Hanji was always cackling when she saw them together, bugging Levi to bring him to Mike's anniversary party so she could talk to him without Levi breathing down their necks. Stupid Mike for wanting a damn party. Even Erwin nagged him to go because he never wanted to. Not like he didn't like Mike or Nanaba, but because in the times before he and Eren dated, he kept wanting and pining for him whenever he saw how happy the two were. Bleh.

Hanji went behind his back and convinced Eren to make Levi go. She promised cake and stories of their days in music school. He took the bait like she planned. All Eren had to do was bat his eyes at Levi and made him agree to go.

Now they were in Levi's car to Mike's house. Eren made a strawberry cake with chocolate drip for the party, topping the cake with chocolate covered strawberries. He really hoped they liked it, though Levi would probably force them to eat it.

"So…they've been married for six years?" Levi hummed in confirmation, leaning back as he drove.

"I forget it's been that long. Yeah, they met when No Name was auditioning for a contract. He would know she was in the room by her perfume and kept staring at her as if she could read his mind and talk to him. They finally talked when she happened to come in and listen to a recording. Now here they are. With a house in the suburbs and a fucking slobbering mutt…" The last part was uttered in disgust. Eren probably wouldn't be asking for a puppy anytime soon.

The neighborhood they pulled into was a serene sight to behold. The neighborhood itself was gated and confirmation from whoever you were visiting was needed. Mike would never be the one answering the gate.

Levi pulled up to a beautiful blue and beige house, parking alongside several cars. Eren stared in awe. It looked so spacious and normal. No one would ever expect a rock star to live here. People with his status bought themselves a million-dollar loft in Mitras.

"This is Mike's house?" Levi nodded.

"Yeah. He has no taste in color. His wife does, that's why this place looks good." It looked really nice. They got out of the car carefully with the cake, Levi offering to carry it since Eren did for the ride. A faint barking sound came from the house and out charged a brown and black blur of floppy ears and spit. Eren was tackled down and his face quickly became wet with slobbery kisses. Levi shouted his name, but Eren was giggling and sat up to observe the friendly dog. It had droopy eyes framed by the biggest floppy ears he'd ever seen.

"A bloodhound!" he laughed, then was licked again. The bloodhound quickly sniffed Eren and the grass around them, leading to Levi, who glared at the innocent hound with its jowls layered in spit.

"Get the fuck away from me," he warned. The dog barked and sniffed his shoes, but Levi backed off when he started to shake, a lob of spit hanging dangerously on his jowl.

"Mike!" he barked. "Get the fuck out here and control your damn dog!"

The drummer was out of his house instantly, laughing as he approached them.

"Zacky, come here," he called, but the hound ignored him and sniffed around. "I let him smell the piano. Your scent was on it, I guess."

"I don't fucking care," Levi snapped. "Take your dog and this fucking cake. He's probably spat on it."

Mike looked surprised when he saw the treat. "You brought us a cake? It looks elaborate. Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Eren chirped, then was snuggled by Zacky. Mike frowned.

"It was only your scent. Why is he all over Eren?" Levi growled. Why wasn't he saving Eren from his mutt?!

"Because we fucking made out, now get him off!" Mike laughed again and went to help Eren, tugging Zacky off so Eren could stand. Levi shoved the cake into Mike's open hand and took out a pack of wipes to clean Eren's face.

"Sorry," Mike apologized. "He gets excited when there's visitors. He likes new scents."

He led them into the house, Levi tossing the used wipes into the nearest trashcan. Nanaba, a calm looking woman who mirrored her husband's monotone stare. She nodded to them and went to pour them some tea, the table packed with presents while Hanji was cooing over Zacky. She peered up and gasped.

"Eren! You got Levi to come!" she cheered, Isabel cheered behind her and snatched a twenty from a disappointed Farlan. Nanaba smiled softly as she brought them their tea.

"It's nice to meet you, Eren. My name is Nanaba." Eren shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too! And Zacky." She chuckled.

"He drives Levi away. I don't think he's visited in a while because Zacky likes to lick people." Levi grunted as she handed him a cup.

"The only licking I'd like hasn't happened yet." Unsure what he meant, Eren was whisked away by Nanaba and Hanji to talk.

* * *

 

Eren stewed with fury on the bed, now knowing what Levi meant by licking. The pervert. He hugged Riren to protect him from the perverted details, the baby happily biting Eren's shoulder fondly.

* * *

 

Eren felt like he was under a microscope as he sat with Hanji next to him. Nanaba toyed with her rings, a topaz diamond engagement ring and a rose gold diamond one.

"I hope we'll be seeing more of you now that you're dating Levi." Eren went red.

"Oh! I hope so. I think our relationship is going well." Hanji pouted.

"You 'think?' Why think?" she asked, hoping the grumpy midget wasn't fucking up his happiness. Eren frowned.

"Well…I mean…you could say it's my first serious relationship…" Aww, this was too precious! It was Levi's first too. Oh goodness, this was rich. Nanaba smiled softly.

"I remember when Mike and I got serious. I was scared witless. I was going to be in a high profile relationship and I didn't know if I could handle it. Now here we are at six years." She continued to smile when Eren stared in awe.

"Six years is a very long time." She spoke Eren's thoughts, causing him to blink and wonder if he spoke out loud. "But I saw myself with Mike ten years from when we first got together. I'm sure you have that thought with Levi?"

With Levi? Being with him for that long? Oh, he would love that as long as Levi wanted him still in that time. He began to feel sad thinking about a time where Levi wouldn't. But in their current time, Levi spoiled Eren relentlessly. Levi was quite frugal and only spent lavishly on things that would last some time, like a car or some clothes. But as he and Eren spent time together, he would be willing to give more to make Eren happy. Ten years from now, Eren would still be in love with him, he was sure of it. They heard the sound of a piano being practiced on in the living room, followed by Levi's lecturing tone.

"Don't fucking hit the piano like your fingers are sausages! You wanted this delicate ass song!" he snapped. Nanaba, Isabel and Hanji laughed.

"Bro's acting like the time Mike asked him to teach him piano." Eren was surprised. When Levi taught him piano, he was gentle and forgiving when Eren made mistakes. Erwin came into the room and smiled at Nanaba. He rose his champagne glass to her.

"Nanaba, good to see you again. Congratulations on your sixth anniversary." She nodded to him.

"Thank you, Erwin. I hope Zacky wasn't too aggressive with his licking to you and your date." Armin suddenly popped up from behind Erwin. Zacky was sniffing around them before barking.

"H-he's very friendly!" His eyes settled on Eren and his smile vanished. Eren had a devious smirk on his face. Oh, Armin was sneaking around with Eyebrows. Eren hadn't been home lately, living with Levi, but Mikasa would send him texts saying that Armin was being suspicious and sneaky. Oh Armin, Erwin was too charming and reeled him in. Erwin would have to be patient like a saint, Armin likes to run away in embarrassment.

"No, don't call everyone over yet. No one deserves to hear this garbage. Keep fucking practicing." Charming as ever, Levi. Eren excused himself to find Armin, who was trying hard to be interested in the dog's toys. Eren had a stupid smirk on his face.

"If I rat you out to our friends," he began, taking in how Armin became horrified. "I win the bet."

"You wouldn't. You're supposed to be my best friend." Armin was about to burst into tears. Eren shrugged.

"Best friend, sure. But over $200 is really enticing." The blonde fumed.

"You don't even need a whole day to make that much! I know your finances!" Eren faked a pout.

"But I don't have to work for it." He laughed and took off with Armin threatening him not to tell. He would tell in his own time, Eren was sure. He was probably taking it slow with Erwin and giving him time to think about whether or not he would want a relationship.

Mike finally called for everyone to come into the living room, cracking his fingers at the piano. Levi was sterner than Eren had ever seen him, glaring at Mike. The blonde ignored him at looked over lovingly at Nanaba.

"Before I begin, I want to thank everyone who came. And to the new ones who came, I hope you shall be a permanent face in our lives." Eren glanced over at Armin, who was holding Erwin's hand. "I proposed to Nanaba seven years ago. And I did it to a song she loved on piano. Levi here was my teacher."

Levi scoffed, then kept a straight face as he continued. "Every year for our anniversary, I play a song for Nanaba. To relive our proposal day. So again, my Nanaba, this is for you."

Eren bit back a smile when Levi's eyes hardened as Mike began to play.

Riren giggled as he patted a picture of Levi scowling at Uncle Mike over a piano. Papa looked so silly! Eren smiled and kissed his chubby cheek. Levi had gotten into an argument with Hanji one time that he was always so harsh at piano, yet he always let Riren obliterate the keys. Levi had snapped back that Riren had an excuse as a baby, but would now treat her harsher for daring to compare herself to his precious Riren.

Eren gently swayed as Mike continued to play. He didn't sing and neither did Levi. This was all about the piano. Besides, anyone who wasn't Levi didn't have permission to sing. He looked over to Nanaba, who quietly cried at her husband's song for her. It looked like she fell in love again.

Mike was sweating a bit, but he kept it cool to play. He didn't want to melt under Levi's gaze as he normally would. When Mike hit a couple notes, Eren saw Levi's face become tense. He had made a mistake, but he knew better than to interrupt. Besides, Nanaba looked so happy to see Mike play piano for her.

The song slowly came to a close. Everyone applauded when Mike stood, Zacky wagging his tail wildly and affectionately standing on his hind legs to lick his face. Nanaba quickly got up to kiss him, petting Zacky and smiling at everyone. Aww, they looked happy together.

Eren looked at Levi, wondering if how he felt for him was anything like Mike and Nanaba. The raven realized he was being stared at, looking over at Eren and smiling a little at him. Eren still blushed.

* * *

The ride back to Levi's was quiet. Mainly because Eren was going over what Nanaba had said. He could see himself with Levi in ten years, but it was because he was happy with him right now. They hadn't gone through any sort of crisis that tested the durability of it. What if something went wrong and Levi thought Eren's issues were too much?

Levi grabbed his hand, squeezing it affectionately. "You've been pretty quiet."

Eren jumped a little. He flushed from embarrassment. "N-nothing, just thinking. That's all."

Levi scowled. "Hopefully you aren't thinking about a dog. I don't want dogs."

Eren giggled. Dogs he could live without, but…

"What about kids?" he asked. Levi didn't slam on the brakes, but he did do a small double take.

"Kids?" He thought for a minute. He had a strong dislike for kids. They were loud, messy and talk about a damper on your sex life. Did he want them? With the drooling, changing diapers at least ten times a day, the constant worry and giving them priority over all else?

"I never thought about having kids. I don't like other people's kids. I don't want to resent mine." Eren hummed. He really wanted children one day. For years now, he always thought about settling down and having a family. He'd still work, but he wanted babies.

"I don't want to force you into having kids if you don't want them. But I want to have kids someday." They were silent for the rest of the drive. While Eren was unsure if he ticked Levi off about wanting kids, Levi was contemplating if having a family was what he wanted.

* * *

A few weeks passed after the party. They were still very happy and spent time together almost every day. They did small vacations in other cities as a date, renting a hotel room to enjoy their weekend. They had even spent Christmas morning together, which went nicely, but they had to head home for Christmas with their families.

Eren was in the middle of explaining how he and his parents went sledding with Mikasa and Armin's families, looking starry-eyed as he talked about his town.

"Then we got together with the neighbors at the end of the night to sing and drink until dawn. Hannes of course was the last one standing." He laughed as he remembered, taking a sip of wine. Levi smirked. Shiganshina was a lot different from his side of France. The environment was very you-against-the-world. His neighbors would sooner loot your apartment if they saw you unconscious on the floor rather than call the ambulance. He had once stolen money from his neighbors when the wife had taken his mother's only jewelry and pawned it. He never learned what compassion was until he was taken away from that rathole with his mother. What a change it was to hear of Eren's cheerful childhood and his small town.

"I'd love to go to your hometown. I can use a calm setting compared to the shit we've been dealing with." Eren beamed, pride swelling in his chest.

"We should go soon then!" They went back to eating, but Eren's phone rang. He glanced over and saw Mikasa's name pop up. He cheerfully answered.

"Hey, Mikasa-" She immediately interrupted him, cold and edging on panic.

_"Eren, you need to come home now. Uncle Grisha lost consciousness at work."_

Eren's spine went rail straight, blood running cold. Dad…

"How do you know? Why wasn't I told?!" he shouted, the cheerful mood dissipating. Levi's small smile was gone.

 _"My mom called me. She's with yours at the hospital. She's too panicked to call."_ He dropped his phone, Mikasa shouting his name in fear. Eren was out of his chair in seconds, trying to pick the phone as it slipped from his fingers every time they closed around it.

"I-I-I have to go home. I-my dad-my mom…" Levi shushed him and cupped his cheek.

"Eren. Breathe. Don't," he snapped when Eren was about to protest. "Breathe with me."

He took Eren's hand and placed it on his chest, breathing deeply so Eren could follow. Eren began to breathe, hiccupping before he realized he was crying. Levi kissed his forehead and rubbed his back, getting him to relax so he could finally speak. He took the phone and told Mikasa that they would talk to her later before hanging up. Eren shakily opened his mouth.

"I-I'm okay now. I-I need to go home. To Shiganshina." Levi's eyes narrowed.

"What's happened?" He was about to burst in his tears as he remembered what Mikasa had said. A million scenarios sprang into his head.

"M-my dad. He-he passed out. Maybe from exhaustion? He's the best doctor in town and he constantly works to make sure everyone's healthy. I want to go home to him." He spoke fast, grabbing Levi desperately with watery eyes. Levi shushed him and firmly helped him stand.

"Okay, we'll go home. Let me go with you so I know you'll be okay." Eren shook his head.

"Oh Levi, you don't have to. This is my problem. I don't want you to be burdened." The Raven closed a hand around his. He didn't blink as he stared into his eyes.

"Let me help you." Eren sighed deeply, needing him more than ever now.

"Okay."

* * *

Eren was still shaking when he walked into the apartment. Levi guided him to the door and knocked. The door immediately opened and Armin appeared, looking disheveled. Eren nodded to him and went into his room, snatching a suitcase from the closet before shutting his door.

While Eren packed, Levi patiently waited on his phone in the dining room as Mikasa and Armin were trying to find flights to Shiganshina as soon as possible.

"Most airlines don't offer any flights until tomorrow morning. It's just too late. Especially since Shiganshina isn't really a popular destination," said Armin dejectedly. Mikasa cursed and slammed her fist on the table. She didn't want to go into Eren's room and tell him he couldn't see his parents. He wouldn't be able to sleep until the next flight. Levi hung up his phone.

"I have a private plane to take him to Shiganshina," he said calmly, ignoring their elated faces. He was focused on Eren's closed door. He was going to go with him. He wanted to make sure Eren doesn't get hurt on the way or needs him as support. Eld and the pilot were working hard to get the plane ready and texted him where to find them. Luckily Levi always kept a suitcase of clothes and necessities in his car in case he had sudden flights to take with No Name. He paid for a hotel for two just in case Eren didn't feel happy with staying at home, especially with his father in the hospital.

Eren emerged from his room, looking less hysterical, but more broken. He sniffed, looking up with glassy eyes.

"Is there a plane for me?" he asked, his voice hoarse. Levi quickly took his packed suitcase before Mikasa could.

"Yeah. I have a plane for us. I'm going with you." He shushed him when Eren started to shake his head. "It doesn't bother me. I'm going to make sure you'll be okay."

Eren tearfully nodded, not feeling the energy to stop him. "Okay. I want to go now, if we can."

Armin gently took him by the arm and led him out of the apartment. Mikasa grabbed Levi's arm. There were tears in her eyes too.

"Thank you for doing this for him. Have him call me when everything is figured out." Levi stared at her blankly. She was usually the first one in the car if she heard something happened to Eren.

"You aren't coming?" She shook her head, smiling faintly.

"No. He needs you more than he needs me right now."

* * *

Levi and Eren walked up the stairs of the plane with their suitcases in Levi's hands. Eren bowed his head to Eld and the pilot.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you so much for this." They shook their heads and gently led him inside. He curled into the cozier seat Levi offered and stared out the window. He wouldn't be able to sleep until he got to Shiganshina, but he closed his eyes and was coaxed by Levi into an empty sleep.

* * *

By the time they touched down into Shiganshina, Levi already had their things sent to the hotel while they could head straight to the hospital. Eren didn't feel as frantic, but he did fidget a little on the way there. The hospital wasn't so large as the one in Trost since Shiganshina didn't need it to be. Eren was quickly recognized and was led into his father's room. His heart didn't race, but it did when he saw Grisha sitting in his bed, perfectly alright with an IV in his arm and reading off a tablet. Carla wasn't inconsolable either, almost cheerily sewing a button back on a shirt.

Rage boiled in his veins. It wasn't uncommon for Eren to shout at his parents heatedly. He got that emotional side from Carla. He was never vindictive. Just really loud.

"I FUCKING _KNEW_ IT!" Even Levi was shocked at how loud it got so quickly. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT WORKING A SHIT TON OF HOURS, DAD?!"

Grisha calmly blinked and put down his tablet. He smiled a little.

"Eren, I'm fine. I just didn't take care of myself as well as I normally do." His son wasn't having it.

"I don't fucking care. I don't want you working for a month. You need a vacation. I need a vacation from worrying about you all the time. Look at Mom! She's worried too!" Carla's eyes were puffy and red, though she looked as if she were recovering from shock. Grisha nodded.

"I'm aware and I apologize, but I can't take a month off. The clinic needs me and the other doctors rely on me as their second opinion. I took time off for Christmas." Eren fumed.

"That was weeks ago! And you're getting fucking old, you need more vacation time! What if you throw out your back next time?! Okay." He paused to take in a deep breath. "If you go back to work without taking a vacation, I'm going to quit modeling and come back home to nag the shit out of you!"

Grisha sighed. "Ah, there's the threat."

Eren growled. "It won't be just a threat! I'll actually do it!"

"I'm sure."

"Stop making fun of me! Now I really will quit!"

Levi smirked, happy that Eren was much more cheerful than he was hours ago. Carla finally noticed he was in the room and put down her needlework, getting up to greet him.

"Levi, I'm so sorry you were pulled into this. But I'm very happy to meet you at long last." She cheerfully ignored Eren's threats of quitting and Grisha's calm retorts. Levi struggled to keep a straight face.

"It's nice to meet you too." She nodded, gasping when she realized he was here in Shiganshina for the first time.

"Are you staying in Shiganshina? Maybe for another day or two? We'd love to show you around! I can have a room set up for you in our home." Levi held up a hand to stop her.

"That's not necessary, Carla. I have a hotel." She gasped, turning to Eren.

"EREN JAEGER! WHY WOULD YOU FORCE YOUR BOYFRIEND TO SLEEP IN A HOTEL?!" Eren paused his shouting at Grisha and turned to his mother.

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T FORCE HIM TO STAY IN A HOTEL! _I_ NEED A HOTEL! YOU AND DAD DRIVE ME NUTS HERE!"

In the end, Levi and Eren were going to be staying at his parents' house. Grisha was discharged and driven back to their cozy home. Eren wheeled his father back into the house, lecturing him as he got towards the couch.

"Dad, you better drink a shitload of water. And you better be taking three weeks off like you promised. Dehydration. Really, Dad?" Grisha chuckled.

"It was a careless mistake and a difficult day. I promise this won't repeat. I'd rather not have you nagging at me as if I am constantly reckless." He got up to sit at the couch and nodded to Levi. "Are you going to explore Shiganshina?"

"Ah!" Eren interrupted his father before Levi could speak. "YOU aren't going anywhere. YOU AND MOM are staying home!"

Grisha rolled his eyes. "Of course. Don't let me stop you from going out."

Levi smirked at Eren's grumbling and let him drag him out of the house. Carla cheerfully told them to have a nice date and waved at them while her son glared at their garden.

The town was just as peaceful as Eren described to him. As practically a town hero, Eren was greeted by everyone kindly and offered dinners out in their restaurants or markets. Eren rejected the free offers, not wanting to take advantage of the town he grew up in. It was something Levi admired. And Levi was begged for autographs by fans, asking for pictures of him and Eren because of Levi's rule of not wanting pictures with fans. His clean freak side at work.

Eren also winked and convinced everyone he could to not mention to the tabloids that he and Levi were here. Although it was nice for Shiganshina to get some tourists, it was mainly the ones who would harass the neighbors and town folk for Eren's information. It was nice to spend time away from cameras. Levi didn't think it was possible to be on vacation and avoid paparazzi, but he was starting to like this place very much for its privacy.

They stopped by a market for Eren to shop, grabbing food and reading the prices. Levi didn't mind, staring out into the calm street and taking in the breeze.

"I want to buy a bunch of food for my parents. Especially my dad since he'll be at home resting." Eren grabbed a bunch of bananas and blueberries. He smiled at Levi over his shoulder. "I don't come home as often as I want, so I want to at least pay for everything while I'm here."

Levi hummed, noting he did the same when he would see Kuchel and Kenny.

"Family means a lot to you." Eren's eyes were warm as he smiled.

"It does. My parents mean a lot to me. My dad was busy a lot when I was a kid. I really resented him for that. I had my mom and she was great to me. But I realized how much I needed him too in high school. I didn't know what I wanted to be back then. I didn't want to follow in his footsteps because I didn't want my kids to go through what I had to. He said I had to be me, not him. And that he wanted to make up for the time we didn't have together. He wanted to get to know me again. That meant a lot to me." Levi was a little jealous. His father...didn't exist. At least he didn't to Levi. It had always been him and his mother. He didn't need his father now, but he did back then.

"And yet you yell at him like a brat," he teased. Eren gasped, clearly offended while holding a box of cherries.

"That's not my fault! He drives me nuts!" He continued to list off all the things his father did as they continued to shop. Levi never saw Eren this way, but it was fucking entertaining and he liked seeing this side of him. His bratty side was cute sometimes. And Eren wanted his own kids someday. Maybe...he did too.

They went up to pay, but Levi pulled out his card before Eren could. The brunet gasped.

"Levi, you're the reason why I was able come. I'll handle it." Levi handed the card to the cashier regardless.

"Let me," he said when Eren pouted. He smirked. "Besides, I need to make a good impression to your parents if I'm going to be their future son-in-law."

The cashier suddenly laughed as Eren went pink and lambasted her for laughing.

* * *

When they returned with groceries, Carla was handing Grisha a water pitcher while he had his feet propped up. Eren nodded in approval.

"You're getting the hang of relaxing," he commented, putting his bag of groceries down. Carla awed at all the food.

"I'll make a dinner to celebrate Dad's coming home and Levi joining us for the first time!" Eren tried to hold her back.

"No, Mom! Let me cook! You've already had enough to do today!" They argued and agreed to cook together, banishing Levi out of the kitchen when he offered to help.

He sat with Grisha instead, who quickly turned to him and grabbed his wallet in the table.

"I must pay for your tickets here. I can hardly imagine how much it was to get a flight last minute." Levi stopped him.

"There's no need. We got here by a private plane." Pleasantly surprised, Grisha nodded in awe.

"Huh. So I should pay the fuel?" He wasn't sure how much that would be. Levi chuckled and shook his head.

"Not at all. It's fine. It was for Eren." Flattered, Grisha leaned back.

"My son has found a good man. I hope he has treated you just as well." Levi smirked and looked over at Eren.

"More than he knows."

* * *

After dinner, Levi excused himself to shower, taking his time in Eren's bathroom. Eren was happily telling his mother and father about Christmas morning, wearing Levi's gift proudly around his neck. While Carla cooed over the piece, Grisha cleared his throat.

"So Eren, Levi told me you two got here by a private plane." Carla's jaw dropped.

"Oh, how expensive." Eren sighed endearingly.

"Yeah. There weren't any other flights and he made a call to have his plane arranged for us. He paid for a hotel for us ahead of time too. He even paid for the groceries even though I tried to stop him." Carla was amazed. Maybe he did it because he had money, but he came with Eren rather than send him off on his own.

"Honey, this man loves you. Of course he would be willing to pay for everything for you. You were sad about your father and he wanted to make sure you're taken care of. It's quite endearing. And he got his plane to fly you both here!" Eren nodded dreamily.

"When he did that for me, it meant everything. I fall in love with him more and more every time." He sighed breathlessly. "I really like him. He's always been so good to me. And I don't see myself with anyone else but him."

Upstairs, Levi was unaware what was going on, but he stared at Eren's ring to him. He would want it replaced one day. With an engagement ring.

* * *

Eren sighed, making Riren copy him by sighing back.

"He's always been good to Mama. But I'll always remember him taking Mama to see Grandma and Grandpa." Riren cuddled into him, staring up as he continued. Eren spoke in a whisper. His eyes were full of love. He suddenly hugged Riren with all his careful might, crying comically.

"Hooooooh! Mama can't wait until we get the part about Mama with you in his tummy! That's my favorite part." Riren squealed wildly, excited as his mama.

Things are more serious and our loving couple are still going strong! We're starting to go into the sex…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is there someone threatening Trost's celebrity power couple? We have an exclusive interview with the actor who claims that he and Eren are soul mates and has plenty of evidence to prove it."
> 
> …
> 
> "I'm Eren Jaeger. You're barely coming up in one big movie. Your ass can't afford what mine can pay for."
> 
> …
> 
> "Did you like the shot I sent you? I'll wear it for you tonight."


	9. Claiming Possessiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ, I am so sorry you all had to wait so long! If it’s any consolation, we have some smut in here! And the reason why this fic is explicit. Unfortunately, this isn’t Eren getting pregnant. I want to do a few more chapters until he is and have a moment for Levi to realize he needs to put a ring on him. Please enjoy and thank you to everyone giving kudos, subscribing, commenting and loving this story!

Eren and Levi were having some issues. Not like they had issues with each other, but more over each other's schedules. Levi had to go to France for a European short tour and would use the time to see his family. He was so busy that Eren ended up alone in their apartment. Eren had some photoshoots to do in Trost and there was no reason to go to France with Fashion Week ages away. He was sad that he couldn't see Levi.

He clutched his pillow, sighing for the umpteenth time that day. Levi left him the key to use the apartment for himself whenever he felt he needed time alone. While Eren liked being alone sometimes, he preferred to spend it with him. He missed him. They spent Valentine's Day together with Levi buying him a huge box of chocolates for him to eat. Eren got too greedy and gobbled most of it, but his ass was paying for it.

_He stood in front of the mirror in just his shorts that clung to his skin tightly. He frowned as he turned his body about, looking at his ass at every angle. This…was really bad._

_Levi came into the room, smirking when he saw Eren nearly naked. "Something you want to tell me?" he asked, his voice low and seductive._

_Eren didn't pay attention to how he said it, glaring at him. "Look!" he growled, turning to the mirror. Levi hummed._

_"I like what I see," he replied seductively. Eren shook his head and promptly ignored his remark._

_"No! My ass looks huge!" He squeaked when a sharp sting smacked him right on his bottom. Levi smirked._

_"Nothing wrong with that." Eren poked his chest hard._

_"This is_ your _fault!"_

_He had to keep a straight face. Really, nothing was wrong with Eren's ass except it wasn't in his bed. Eren began to whine and landed in bed with a plop. Oh, now it was._

_"I need to work out and go jogging," he mumbled. Levi sat down and rubbed Eren's bottom fondly._

_"You look perfect."_

_"Shush, let me stay mad at you." He wasn't for long._

He didn't like being apart from Levi. He realized that he felt clingy, but it didn't encourage him to forget. It just made him long for him more. Sighing, he grabbed his phone to check if he got any messages from Levi, seeing a message from Armin instead.

_'Look at the news and let us in when you aren't pissed off.'_ Pissed off? Why would he be pissed off? He grabbed his laptop to turn on the celebrity news stream, instantly getting pissed off when he read the headline and the reporter reciting it.

_"Is there someone threatening Trost's celebrity power couple? We have an exclusive interview with the actor who claims that he and Eren are soul mates and has plenty of evidence to prove it."_

What the fuck was this? He knew tons of people who liked him, but at least they gave up after he and Levi got together. The doorbell rang. It was Armin and Mikasa with hard looks of disappointment. Armin had his laptop tucked underneath his arm. Poor Armin would have to be working double time to make sure the situation wouldn't be so shitty.

They immediately took out Armin's laptop to turn on the stream just as the interview began.

* * *

Riren pouted, crawling towards Eren to bury himself into his chest protectively. He didn't like it when people flirted with his mama. A while ago when Eren took Riren to work because Levi had to fly out for a performance, Levi pulled Riren aside to tell him about the harsh reality of being with his beautiful mama.

_"Riren, look at Mama. Doesn't he look so pretty?" Eren was scrambling to pack Riren's diaper bag, pausing to finish adding the last touches to the lunch he was making for Levi. Even though he moved frantically, he looked elegant and glow-y. Riren giggled and gnawed on his fist. Levi pecked his cheek in agreement._

_"I know. Mama's the prettiest. But a lot of people think Mama's pretty too. And they will want to take Mama away." Riren's happy smile fell, beginning to fuss. But instead of comforting him, Levi hit home. "And if they take Mama away, I won't be your papa anymore. You'll have a new papa."_

_Whatever happy mood he was in soured. No...no more Papa? A...a new papa? Riren began to wail, crying hard and hugging his papa as tight as he could. He didn't want a new papa! He loved his papa! And he didn't want Mama to go away! Levi held him and calmly stroked his back._

_"Oh, baby. It's okay. Papa isn't leaving." Riren clung to his neck, hiccupping to the point where his body bounced against his papa's chest. "But you have to protect Mama when he's not here, okay?"_

_Riren happily drooled on his shoulder, squealing his promise._

Eren didn't ask why Riren that day was clinging to Levi desperately. He just chalked it up to him being silly and throwing a tantrum from being separated from his papa. Their son made sure to keep his promise. He later spat on some model for trying to flirt with his mama while Riren was being held and cuddled by Eren. Of course, Eren laid the guy out when he tried to pinch Riren in retaliation.

He remembered when that dumb fuck long ago tried to get between him and Levi. Eren kissed and tickled his tummy, getting Riren to giggle and squeal.

"But he isn't your papa, is he? Papa is your papa. Mama loves Papa and Papa loves Mama. And we love you." But God was he fucking pissed whenever someone tried to insinuate that he and Levi were splitting up.

* * *

_"Doran Pixis might be a face many can recognize. He is the oldest grandson of Survey Corps co-owner, Dot Pixis, and starred in the latest blockbuster hit..."_ Eren slowly tuned it out, focusing on the name. Doran Pixis? He didn't remember him. Unless...

A silver haired man in slacks and a button up shirt sat cross-legged on a chair. He looked disgustingly smug and Eren had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes. The dude was attractive, but Eren got more pleasure staring at himself in the mirror than looking at him. He spoke in a confident tone as he recounted the day he met him, which Eren was still struggling to remember.

_"I remember seeing Eren at the Mitras runway show on water. Seeing him jump into the pool and dance was amazing. I thought I saw a goddess."_ Oh, that show? Eren could now remember a show about a year ago where it was water-themed. Bertolt's father wanted to do something different and had them all jump into the water to show off the outfit and how graceful they could be in an underwater dance. Sure, he looked better than the other male models doing it, but call him a goddess? Eren gagged. It was pure cringe.

_"But no matter what I did that night, his people would not let me have time with him alone even during the after party."_ He didn't have to look at Armin and Mikasa as all three high-fived.

_"I was able to get into contact with Eren through social media and I was invited to all of Kyojin's parties ever since. I practically bought the florist shop in Mitras so they could send him flowers every day."_ Eren snorted.

"You sure you weren't invited because of Dot Pixis?" Armin and Mikasa barely cracked a smile, irritated for him. The reporter was sympathetic, buying the story easily.

_"How did it feel to see Eren kiss Levi during their show?"_ Doran sighed.

_"Honestly, it hurt. But I forgive him. It was mainly an act to sell the video and Levi was bound to chase after Eren because of their positions in their respective industries. In the entertainment industry as a whole, faking a relationship to sell a product happens almost daily."_ Of fucking course he went with the fake relationship angle. The reporter was surprised.

_"Their relationship is fake?"_ Doran leaned forward so Eren could see the bullshit in his eyes.

_"Think of the timing. Eren goes to a No Name concert, they just so happen to call him to the stage and the two of them get into a dirty dance. Just a few days later, Eren signs on to do a video with them. Isn't that suspicious?"_

"This guy's an idiot," Mikasa muttered, voicing their thoughts. Armin picked up his phone and started texting away. The interviewer hummed, rubbing their chin.

_"Wow, now that you mention it..."_ Doran continued his story.

_"I took a vacation in the Caribbean because Eren was supposed to be there for a swimsuit show and they didn't tell me that he wasn't going to make it because of the video. I just thought he wanted to focus on it and stopped doing runways for the time being. It wasn't until I saw the video that I realized that Eren had to start promoting the sex appeal. I wish I didn't have to find out through seeing him grind on Levi. I knew something was strange because Levi never pursued relationships with anybody. All of a sudden he's with Eren, the most desired model out there, who's starring in his video. All of my gifts to Eren weren't being acknowledged like they usually were and all the vacations I had set up with him weren't being accepted."_ Eren groaned, resisting the urge to slam the laptop. Anyone who sent him gifts were sent a letter thanking for their support by Kyojin. KYOJIN.

"Oh for fuck's sake, _this_ is evidence?! He bought me flowers and vacations I've never even heard about? He sounds more like a fucking loser than a third part of a fucked up triangle!" Armin didn't pause his speedy texting.

"I'm sending an immediate ban of his gifts to all branches of Kyojin. His privileges to any shows or parties have been revoked." Mikasa was on her phone too, nodding away.

"And I bought a Taser gun." They both stared at her with their jaws dropped.

"Mikasa, really?" She looked right at Eren, unhappy he didn't appreciate the gesture.

"You're welcome." He shrugged.

"Who knows, I might need it in case he shows up to a show unannounced." Armin prayed he wouldn't have to use it. Just one day without damage control would be nice.

* * *

Levi was in the middle of a break when Erwin ordered for a meeting. Already irritated by being away from Eren, his attitude threatened to show underneath the professional mask.

"So our reputation is being challenged now that there has been a claim about Survey Corps faking a relationship for attention. And Levi," he added when Levi looked bored, "it's _your_ relationship being challenged."

He clenched his fist. Who was the stupid fucker who thought that? People filed into the conference room to strategize how to combat the rumors that were slowly spreading. Hanji, Isabel and Farlan were coming in, the latter two shooting him looks of sympathy. Hanji sighed. The Levi/Eren fandom online was going insane and bashing Doran Pixis. As a moderator for the site, she received many emails from panicked and angry fans who demanded evidence of this supposed love triangle.

"Someone is saying that Eren is dating him, in case you haven't heard." Levi rolled his eyes.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. What's his name?" Isabel tapped away on her phone to pull up his information.

"Doran Pixis. He's Dot Pixis's grandson and he's slowly becoming more popular. He's a new actor and already has established himself in a recent movie that topped the box office. Because of his connection to Dot Pixis, the higher ups in charge were more than willing to give him a shot in a leading role. They even turned down more popular actors because of it." Levi narrowed his eyes. Was this guy supposed to be threatening somehow?

"Wait wait, so you want me to be intimidated by someone who only got his job because he came from the ballsack of someone famous?" There were some audible gasps that accompanied the furrow of Erwin's eyebrows. Hanji cackled beside him and shook Erwin's shoulder to convey how funny she found it. Levi slanted a bored look to Pixis, who was chuckling.

"Oh, no offense to Dot Pixis, I guess." Pixis waved.

"None taken. I apologize for my grandson's remarks. He enjoys the pleasures of the rich life too much." Great, a spoiled brat. Pixis had a pitiful smile. "I blame a lot of his attitude and behavior on his parents. They spoil him horrendously and constantly throw money at him so he does what he wants as long as it doesn't bother them. He got into acting a few months ago and everyone tells me how proud I should be for him. But his family likes to use my name to get priority."

"Tch, if it bothers you so much, then cut him off." Pixis sighed. While he despised what his grandson was doing, the boy had a good heart and loyalty to the family.

"He's my oldest grandchild. He's family." Levi's eye twitched.

"Right, family." Tell that to his nonexistent father. Great, now he was projecting. It was Pixis's money, after all. If he didn't want to cut off the brat, that's his problem.

"Pixis, I respect you, but if your grandbrat fucks with me, I'm not to be blamed if he gets humiliated." Pixis's eyes were dark, but he knew deep down that he shouldn't keep coming to his grandson's rescue every time something didn't go his way. Let's hope Levi would be somewhat merciful.

* * *

Nepotism in the industry was astounding. It was never talent that got people through, but notoriety. Levi despised anyone who used the success of relatives to boost their own careers. Eren too glared at models who would assume command simply because they made it into the fashion show by being born from famous actors and old money. Eren and Levi discussed this long ago over Riren's crib when he was a newborn. If Riren wanted to make it into the music or modeling industry, he had to work for it like his parents did. They would get him enrolled in schools and hire modeling tutors for him, but auditions and such connections were all on him. No matter how much they wanted to cuddle and give their baby life on a golden platter, he wouldn't get any respect from his peers. And Levi wanted to limit how many people he would make disappear for upsetting or disrespecting his son.

But for now, Riren was content with playing with his toys and being their happy baby boy. And drooling, he loved drooling. In fact, he was still drooling on his little nest pillow as he waited for Eren to continue.

* * *

Eren sighed heavily as he received calls from his friends and PR managers wanting to know information and if they should start fucking around with Doran Pixis the next time he came around the shows. After getting off the phone with Reiner about different workouts he can do to protect himself, Eren felt a pit widen in his stomach when he saw Levi's name on the screen. He didn't want any misunderstandings between them. It was such a stupid thing to delay the truth over a simple misunderstanding. Might as well be upfront to hash things out. He answered it.

"Hi, Levi!" he greeted, hoping he didn't sound too positive. Levi smirked, sensing he was annoyed.

_"Hey. You aren't busy right now, are you?"_ Eren frowned as chimes of texts sounded from his phone.

"I needed a break anyway." Levi cleared his throat, figuring he was done dancing around the subject.

_"Erwin told me about Doran Pixis and this interview he did about you. Pretty sure you've heard of him."_ Eren was seething inside. Armin earlier got a hold of all the comments Doran made and forwarded it to him. It was so stupid and he felt like his brain cells died with each declaration of love. He even had his agents call Armin to set up a date with him before Levi came into the picture.

"Yeah, he tries to message me a lot on social media, but I don't manage my account. I have it for promotional purposes. He does try to contact me through Armin, but I didn't think much of it." Because, why? He was just a fan and he never wanted to know Eren on a sentimental level. All his comments were about how much he appreciated his looks. Levi liked his looks, but his attraction for Eren was deeper than that. "You know I love you, right?"

Levi would roll his eyes if he were there, but it probably wouldn't have been appropriate. Of course he knew Eren loved him. That was never a doubt.

_"Of course I do, but a persistent prick is still persistent."_ If there was any need to get physical, Levi was more than willing to beat the shit out of Doran. Uncle Kenny would be so proud. Eren giggled.

"Yeah, but I'm more than capable of protecting myself. And Mikasa bought me a Taser gun." Levi hummed in appreciation. He would have to forward her the money later.

* * *

Eren sent his statement to Armin for approval before it would be put onto his social media for thousands to see. He was so pleased with himself that he happily lounged in bed as he waited. Armin came into his room with a disapproving look on his face.

"Eren, you can't say 'I won't kiss someone sucking on his family's tits for fame.' That's funny, but it's a PR nightmare. The last thing we want is to cause rifts in the Pixis family. They own part of Survey Corps." Eren frowned.

"I like how it sounds. Besides, I sent it to Levi and he read it to Dot Pixis himself. He thought it was funny." Armin's eyes were as wide as plates.

"Y-you what?! Ab-absolutely not! I'm going to re-write this!" Eren shrugged as Armin sat in his bed to re-write the statement. The TV was on and it was all about Doran Pixis and his 'exposure' of Eren and Levi's relationship. No Name released a statement from Levi and per usual it was in Levi's 'don't give a fuck' attitude.

_"No Name released a statement that we have edited to be aired on TV. 'Until Doran Pixis can land a job on his own without…stimulating to his family name, everything out of his mouth is…a lie. Like his new movie."_ Huh, guess 'jerking off' and 'bullshit' weren't appropriate to say. Eren whined into Armin's ear.

"See?! Levi did a statement like mine!" Armin shook his fist at him.

"Because Levi doesn't have to deal with the headache, Erwin does! And I have to deal with it if you do it! No inappropriate statements no matter how true!" Eren grinned.

"So you agree that Doran Pixis sucks on his family's tits to get anywhere?" Armin rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do. He even threatened me with the 'do you know who I am' card when I emailed him months ago that I wouldn't pass on his wishes to meet with you." Eren made a disgusted face.

"Like I didn't like the guy any more…"

* * *

The next few days were busy when it came to paparazzi and communicating with Survey Corps about the statements Doran made. They all agreed to deny the claims and focus on the fact that integrity is the foundation of their companies.

Eren decided to use the time to practice self-defense. Not hard considering he had Annie and Mikasa to practice with. He wasn't looking for a fight, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want to mop the floor with the guy.

Kyojin was about to launch a new Spring line of clothes and Eren was front and center for the preview. Wearing beige pants and a light green top, he sat with the others as their pictures were furiously taken. The show for the line would be in a week or so, but it was nice for the exposure and free food. Of course, other reporters came for a statement from Eren, but he politely pointed out that he wasn't going to be talking about it and walked away.

In a quiet room away from the rest of the party, Eren took a seat next to the bounty of gifts he was sent by fans. He was texting Levi about his day and congratulated him for a successful concert. Levi simply sent him a three. Three days until the tour was done and he would be back home. All the measly drama earlier suddenly didn't matter anymore. Now he kept thinking about what he was going to make for dinner.

"Eren Jaeger…" He froze, the voice so familiar because of the bullshit it spewed. Eren turned to the direction of the voice and glared. Doran Pixis in the flesh, wearing a snazzy suit with polka dots and a stupid smirk on his face while holding a bouquet of roses. How was he allowed in?

"It's such a pleasure to see you. You looked so marvelous today." Eren grit his teeth.

"And you looked like you gained weight with how big your head was getting in that interview." He didn't lose his smile, only chuckling as he kept his composure.

"Ah well, I wanted to come show my support for you." He held the roses out, but Eren didn't reciprocate.

"I don't want them." Slowly feeling discouraged, Doran chuckled again.

"Why not? These roses were grown in Mitras and cost quite a bit to get this pink color. I ask for nothing but for you to have them." Eren narrowed his eyes.

"I said I don't want them. Why should I? Because they're expensive? No, it would be stupid to take flowers from someone who claims that my relationship with Levi is fake." He saw anger in his eyes and quietly braced himself. Taser gun or a punch?

"Because there is no way that Levi is capable of being human. He's cruel and ruthless. There was no way he sought for a relationship himself. Erwin has always needed to push him into doing things to better his image otherwise he loses his place in the music world. Levi doesn't deserve to have you just because he's successful. He treats everything like a business and this relationship with you is just that. You're a pawn in this deal because of your status as Kyojin's top model. But me? I don't need your status. I love you and can take care of you. The Pixis family-" Eren laughed bitterly, shaking his head in disbelief. Suddenly his hand shot out to grab him by the collar. Doran let out a strangled cry, dropping the flowers to clutch Eren's hand on his neck. Eren slammed Doran into the wall, fist clenched around his throat. His eyes glared daggers into his.

"Listen, you stupid fucker. Just because I look good and get paid for it doesn't mean I'll let anybody make me their fucking bitch. And I'm not going to sit here and let you talk shit about Levi in front of me. I'm with him, he's mine and I'm his. Get the fuck over it because you're gonna learn that Daddy and Mommy aren't going to let you have your way here." He pulled him off the wall and shoved him to the ground. "Hurry up or I'll kick your ass if you need me to prove my point."

Grabbing his throat, Doran sat up and panted heavily. Though he thought Eren looked undeniably sexy, he hated that he didn't see his point. He was too brainwashed by Levi's 'charm'.

"You'll pay for messing with someone like me." An empty threat from a humiliated ego. Eren had to scoff and he did it in his face.

"I'm Eren Jaeger. You're barely coming up in one big movie. Your ass can't afford what mine can pay for. I don't need to call my parents to pay for what I want like you have to." He reached down and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, hauling him to his feet and steering him towards the door.

"If you try talking to me again, I won't respond. I will never respond to somebody who uses his family's name to get what he wants. Get a gold digger." He opened it and tossed him out, waving security over to escort Pixis out. Immediately, paparazzi swarmed over to take pictures and ask Eren what happened.

"Eren, what happened between you and Doran Pixis?"

"Eren, was Doran actually banned, or was that a ruse?"

"Eren, does Levi know about this?" He didn't answer, slamming the door and letting security usher them away. The chief of the security team quickly went into the room to check on him with Mikasa and Armin close behind.

"My apologies, Mr. Jaeger. He was asked to leave at the door and must have snuck in through-" Eren held up a hand. Excuses meant nothing.

"I'm fine. Just figure out what happened and discipline your team." He bowed his head, apologized and left. Eren slipped the Taser gun out of his coat pocket, handing it to Mikasa.

"Handled it without this." She calmly took the Taser, eyes flashing.

"I can assemble a team to break into his home and put it to use," she offered. Oh, how tempting. But they could get in big trouble and Armin looked like he was gonna have a heart attack.

"Forget it. It's over. If he comes around again, then yeah, fire at will." Hopped up on irritation, he sent Levi a long text about what just happened.

* * *

At Kuchel's house, Levi watched with silent rage as the video of Doran Pixis being thrown out by Eren was shown on TV. This fucker was really asking for it and Levi was going to deflate that fucking head of his.

He immediately called for Dot Pixis, who shook his head in shame as his son and daughter-in-law made fools of themselves at home crying over Doran's humiliation.

* * *

Doran had to leave Trost immediately, taking the first plane out to France where he was called by his grandfather and parents. He felt humiliated and didn't want to stick around to face the ridicule. He was going to have to lay low for a while. At least until Levi and Eren would finish getting what they wanted from each other and split. Though he didn't need Eren's status, having him on his arm would be quite a life. He could think of other things Eren could be doing with that mouth of his.

In France, he was quickly taken to Dot Pixis's vacation home, greeting his stoic grandfather.

"I know, you're disappointed in my behavior," he said, brushing past him to sit on the couch. His parents were out doing their business and promised to settle the matter when they get back. But as he sat down, he noticed something was very wrong. The house felt really cold and his grandfather hadn't sat down. Instead, he had his arms behind his back and looked displeased.

"I _am_ disappointed, Doran, but this isn't something we can pay off and hope will go away. This time, confrontation can't be avoided." Doran suddenly felt small and uncomfortable, about to get up before a different voice interrupted.

"Sit back down, you shitty brat." Oh shit, he knew that voice. Levi walked into the living room with his signature scowl. But this time, Doran saw his eyes that were normally hidden. He didn't want to look at them now seeing their intensity. He swallowed thickly.

"Levi…" Levi scoffed.

"You talk so much shit earlier, but now that I'm in front of you there's nothing to say? Come on, tell me what you told Eren. What did you say to him about me?" This man could kill him. Doran looked at Pixis for help, but the old man did nothing but look at him to explain himself.

"Oi." Doran exhaled forcefully when Levi's foot kicked into his stomach. "Pixis made me promise not to kill you, so you should at least be grateful."

"Being gentle in your approach wouldn't kill you either, Levi," said Dot wisely. Levi rolled his eyes, then gave his foot a little push to get back to the subject.

"So what did you say to Eren that got him upset? Or rather, what did you do?" His eyes suddenly flashed murderously, his voice becoming a menacing hiss. "Did you touch him?"

"N-no!" Doran managed to sputter. "I-I tr-tried to gi-give him flowers, but he didn't want them!"

Flowers wouldn't piss Eren off that much, but this guy was stupid for thinking Eren would accept him after having their relationship shit on.

"That's not everything, is it? If you lie to me and say yes, you won't have the voice to do another interview again to spew more bullshit." Doran looked over at Pixis, eyes filled with betrayal.

"Grandpa, why are you letting this bastard hit me like this? I'm your grandson!" And his parents would be furious! Was his own grandfather putting a stranger before him?! Pixis sighed.

"You are my grandson, but you can't expect me to come save you all the time. You're old enough to handle your own problems and not use your family once you realize that someone is angry at you. But now you've met with someone who can't be easily swayed by pay outs." Levi pulled back to kick him in the calf, pain shooting into him.

"That's right. My worth doesn't need your fucking bribe money. Now tell me everything you said to Eren otherwise all your money goes to your next hospital bill." Doran sucked in a breath. He couldn't understand why things had to go this way.

"Why couldn't you let him be mine?" Levi's chuckle was a low rumble, eyes sharper than they were earlier.

"How sad is your life that you imagine this entire relationship with someone who didn't even know you existed?" Doran Pixis was everything Levi hated about fans that went too far. The only difference was that he had the means to attempt to pursue his obsession. And he was so close to touching Eren, which thankfully didn't happen. If he left a mark on him, he would have to call Hanji to help him remove a limb.

"He would have! I was so close to him, then you get in the way and steal him from me! I've been wanting him for years!" Levi growled.

"Hoh, _I'm_ in the way? Says the persistent brat. He's not yours. He's _mine_. He won't ever be yours. Give yourself some respect and accept that instead of being a brat when you can't have your way. But if you ever try saying that I don't love him, I'm going to make sure you'll never see his face ever again." Seeing Doran pale and quietly accept defeat, he turned to Pixis.

"See, I didn't kill him and I was as nice as I should be." He turned to leave, followed by Dot.

"I've never seen you act this way before, Levi. At least not this way because of someone else." Levi grunted.

"That brat needed to be called out on his bullshit. And I wasn't lying when I said Eren's mine." He nodded patiently.

"Of course. I figured it was a long time coming for Doran to learn his lesson. You're still quite scary." Before Levi left the house, he looked back and noticed Doran had slowly gotten up. Their eyes met and Levi grinned evilly before Dot wished him well. Doran sunk into the chair, feeling worse than he had earlier.

* * *

It was a day before Levi was supposed to come home. Eren was happily cleaning the apartment and setting up a list of things to buy for dinner when he was told to turn on the TV once again by Armin. One gossip channel decided to run the Doran story further with the most recent incident.

_"This is the latest news coming from one of Kyojin's Spring launch party! Doran Pixis, who recently made waves with an interview claiming to have been romantic with Eren Jaeger just before he and Levi were a couple, was caught getting thrown out by the model himself from a private room. Eren Jaeger stayed mum about the incident when he was immediately asked by paparazzi what had happened. One source claimed that Doran managed to get into the party despite Kyojin's public statement that he was going to banned from future parties. He went into Eren's private room for some time before he was thrown out. Another source close to Doran claimed that he and Eren were having a private rendezvous one last time before ending it. Doran Pixis was unable to be reached for a comment. Kyojin has denied the allegations that he and Eren had any relations. Eren himself has denied having a relationship with Doran. More to be uncovered after these messages."_

This report…was so fucking stupid. One last romp? Was he a fucking hooker?! He had to ignore it otherwise he was about to send a text to Mikasa to set the publication's building aflame.

He sat on the bed and clenched his fists. The report pissed him off more than Doran's interview because of what they were insinuating. If there was one deal breaker Eren had for a relationship, it was cheating. He despised cheating. The deception, the lust, the false sense of happiness that was masked by the thrill of hiding a secret lover. It made him throw up. He once punched another model in the face for humiliating her boyfriend by flaunting her lover in front of him and jabbing that he would never have her because he was so weak. The poor boyfriend was blindsided and emasculated by the cackling bitch that shoved him physically to get him to react. Eren made sure she never walked with Kyojin again. He hated cheating that much.

And now these fucking rumors. Hot tears burned his eyes in frustration. How dare someone imply that he'd cheat on Levi? He loved him. He loved Levi so much that the mere thought of betraying him burned a hole in his chest. He felt physically sick at the simple idea of him touching someone else. He heard footsteps approach him, which alarmed him because he was the only one with a spare key. He glanced up and saw Levi, who quickly knelt down to touch his cheeks when he saw Eren's tears.

"Who needs to die?" he hissed, wiping away his tears. If it was that Pixis brat, he would have to take another trip to France and end him. Eren shook his head.

"I love you. I would never cheat on you. Ever. It makes me sick." They kissed, a smirk on Levi's face as they pulled apart.

"You don't have to be sad. I know you'd never to that." Eren pouted.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm pissed off. Please don't tell me you'd ever believe these rumors." Levi smiled a little, kissing his forehead.

"I believe you, love. I don't believe the rumors. I came back early because I thought you'd want to see me." Eren blushed, biting his bottom lip.

"I always want to see you. But your concert tonight..." There was still one last performance to end the tour. Levi shook his head. Though he can imagine how pissed and stressed Erwin was right now. Eh, he'll be back soon.

"I'll make it. Let me worry about being late. I want you to show me how much you love me more than your supposed lover." He meant kisses and possibly making marks that could be seen by the public, but Eren thought of something more intimate. He smiled seductively, making Levi's heart skip a beat. Pushing him onto the bed, Eren straddled him and kissed him deeply. On instinct, Levi's tongue slipped out and tangled with Eren's. His soft squeaks and moans were music to his ears. Levi sucked in a breath as Eren grabbed onto the hem of his pants. He held fast to his hands. He wanted this for a long time. But if Eren wanted it too, he wouldn't stop him. He just wanted to make sure he wasn't taking advantage of Eren being upset.

"Eren, you don't have to." Eren's eyes looked like liquid emeralds, clouded with lust and love.

"I want to. Let me." At Eren's breathy, desperate tone, Levi leaned back and let him undo and zip down his pants. His aroused cock pressed tightly to the fabric of his boxers. He slowly pulled them down until he could see all of his cock.

"Shit, you're huge." He had seen glimpses of it when Levi got out of the shower sometimes, but he was embarrassed enough to look away. He fisted it like he would his own, bringing the tip to his lips. Levi grabbed onto his shoulder.

"I don't have condoms." It wouldn't be so messy with them. Levi never thought to buy any because he didn't want Eren finding them and freaking out if their relationship was moving too fast. Eren blushed, becoming bolder and nodding.

"That's okay. I...I'll swallow," he offered, determined. Like a damn puppy. Levi's cock twitched in his hands.

"Shit, Eren. Don't say that with such a straight face." Eren winked.

"Why not? You seem to like it." His fingers glided gently up and down the shaft, then without warning, took the tip into his mouth and sucked.

A loud groan escaped Levi's mouth, hands instinctively wrapping into Eren's hair.

"Shi-it, y-you're fucking…ah…good at this," he hissed out. Eren giggled, the vibration making Levi clench his fists. Without warning, Eren bobbed his head up and down, relentless even as his cock was quickly reaching the back of his throat. Feeling his eyes water, Eren closed his eyes and slowly tried to adjust having Levi deep in his throat.

Levi panted heavily, taking Eren's face into his hands. "Don't try to force yourself," he muttered softly. A little sound erupted from the back of Eren's throat, the brunet pulling away. Beads of precum slid down his mouth. His eyes were still that deep, emerald liquid. Levi had never seen him look so lustful. And seeing him wear almost nothing with his skin tight shorts and baggy button up reminded him too much of the seductive brunet that danced for him in the music video. He could barely stop himself from tossing Eren in bed and taking him right there. Just so those eyes focused on him as he screamed his name. Soon, not now. Not before they could establish that having sex was a next step. And for them to properly prepare.

Eren took him back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he made his way down Levi's cock. Levi held back a gasp and held fast, Eren's mouth pushing him to the brink. He was gonna cum…

"E-Eren!" Unable to warn him, he came. Semen stained his throat. Eren gagged, not used to the feeling, but held it in and breathed deeply to calm himself. His jaw felt sore yet the rest of his body felt warm and numb. His tongue slowly memorized Levi's taste. He tasted bitter, but it wasn't unpleasant. He swallowed so a drop wouldn't be wasted, panting as he slowly pulled Levi's cock out of his mouth. The unfamiliar feeling of lust remained even though they just…

"L-Levi," he whimpered, his voice sweet and needy. His entrance felt hot and ached. He reached down to stroke his cock and lightly brushed against his ass, shivering at how sensitive he felt. "Will you take me?"

Levi growled, pinning him down on the bed and fiercely kissed him. Eren moaned, legs spreading so he could feel Levi brushing up against him. A burning sensation grew in his cock as he felt Levi barely touch his thighs.

Then Levi's phone rang. Eren's eyes blinked open, suddenly remembering what today was and sitting up. Levi wanted to shove him back down, but the stupid trill of his phone was because of Erwin. He groaned and got up to answer. Eren sat up to smooth out his clothes, blushing as he realized what they had just done a few minutes ago. He didn't regret it by any means. He really enjoyed it. And he wanted more.

Eren clung to Riren, staying completely silent and apologizing in his mind to the baby for having such a perverted past. Riren babbled and hugged Eren back, happily biting his shirt. Mama was so funny today! Eren was still having a mini-crisis. It wasn't even their first time yet and he was still embarrassed to think about it. There was still more…

"Fine, Erwin, I'm getting on a plane soon. Yeah, yeah I'm sorry." Levi grit his teeth as he hung up, then looked over at Eren who sat prettily on his bed.

"You have to go soon?" Levi sighed. It wouldn't be good to have sex anyway. They needed protection…

"Yeah." Eren smiled brightly.

"That's okay! I can't wait for you to come back…uhh," he trailed off, blushing. "I can…buy condoms…I think I know your size now."

And he had to buy birth control. He had gone to the doctor before and was told he was perfectly capable of carrying. That got him excited, but getting pregnant right now probably wasn't good for their relationship. Levi smirked.

"Don't give me more reason to stay." Eren lightly pushed him out of the apartment, stopping only to kiss him deeply like a wife saying goodbye.

* * *

The next day, Eren was more nervous than he had ever been. He had morning after pills and had a prescription to take them regularly. The condoms he got should be fine. Oh, and lube. That was important too.

Levi was just seen boarding a plane back to Trost and avoided talking to the cameras. No shit, they all wanted to talk about a shitty brat trying to make himself relevant. But in happier news, Moblit proposed to Hanji on stage, which was bold of him considering how reserved he was. Hanji nearly broke her guitar as she threw it to hug him, kissing and wearing his ring proudly. Eren sent her a text to congratulate her, blushing when she teased him congratulations on moving onto the next step of his relationship. Levi probably didn't tell her, but Hanji could practically read minds.

Since Levi was coming home and considering what they were planning on doing, Eren decided to go shopping for something else…

Now he was sitting on their bed in cream-colored lace panties and a garter belt. It was such an embarrassment to get, but he had put on his best stoic face to buy them and practically ran back to his car with the purchases in a secure bag. If the paparazzi had seen it, there would be hell to pay.

He shakily held up his phone, looking into the camera to check if all of his body was in the shot with the lingerie in full view. He laid on his stomach, eyeing how the lace clung to him like skin. Satisfied with hot it looked, he quickly took the shot and sent it to Levi before he got second thoughts. He wrote him a text and threw the phone, quietly contemplating what he just did. What if Levi hated it? Or the color was bad? No, he needed to be more confident. He was Eren fucking Jaeger!

He dialed for Levi, knowing that the plane was capable of taking calls. He took a deep breath and waited for him to pick up.

* * *

Levi was tired, ignoring Hanji yapping in his ear as she flashed a dizzying ring on her finger. Moblit proposed and he was happy for them. But he really didn't want to be the one she was yelling her wedding plans to. Yes, he was going to bring Eren. No, he wasn't going to be a fucking bridesmaid. Fine, wear a purple wedding dress. It was her wedding, not his.

He was thankful for the first time that his phone rang to distract him, getting up to answer in a private cabin. A text from Eren. A picture?

He opened the message, heart skipping a beat when he saw Eren in lingerie on their bed. Holy shit, he was lucky. 'I hope you like this'? Fuck yeah he did. He hid the picture from Hanji and noticed that Eren was calling him now.

_"Hi, Levi,"_ greeted Eren, smiling on the other line. _"Did you like the shot I sent you? I'll wear it for you tonight."_

Levi chuckled. "Open the door for me like that and we won't be having dinner."

Eren pouted. _"I thought you would want to relax when you get back."_

"I have plenty of time to relax after I'm finished with you," he said huskily. Eren shivered.

_"Come home soon. I'm almost done prepping for you."_ He hung up before Levi could reply. Levi said nothing, saving the picture with a dark smile.

* * *

If Eren knew he was going to develop the picture and paste it to their _family_ photo album, Eren would have never sent it! _Riren_ saw it! Granted he only saw the picture as just Mama, but what if he saw it again when he's older?! He'd be traumatized! He yanked the picture out of the sleeve and threw it on the nightstand so Riren wouldn't stumble upon it again. His son was happily touching the pictures again without a care in the world. Eren died a little inside when he saw that more risqué pictures were there. He had more pictures to take out now.

Riren yawned and rubbed his eyes, making Eren giggle. Maybe they should pick this story up for another day. As he tried to pick him up, Riren immediately whined and pouted at him. He wasn't tired! He even kicked his feet a bit to make his point. He laid back on his pillow and waited patiently for his mama to continue the story.

* * *

It was the last hour until Levi would be here. Eren panted, reading the directions on the lube bottle. He used lube before when he was…doing stuff to himself, but he had to double check so he doesn't screw up. Oh! And he had to check on their dinner.

He went to make sure it wasn't burnt, then sighed pathetically as he closed the oven and put the food on warm. Gosh, he felt so strange acting like he was this cute little wife waiting for her husband to come home. Oh, and he can carry, so that definitely made him the wife in this scenario.

He sat in bed for the next few minutes, anxiously checking his phone for a text. Sliding a hand down to the panties, he played with the lace and hummed. As a model, he got to wear a couple clothes in lace, but he didn't want to parade in lingerie. He had parents watching and despite their understanding of his job, he still had to look them in the eye. But luckily he found something he was comfortable wearing for Levi. It was embarrassing, but he looked good.

And Levi really turned him on the other day. If it weren't for Levi's concert and needing protection, he would have been riding Levi by now.

…He would be home soon, but maybe he could sneak a quickie before he got home. He felt really hot waiting in anticipation like this. Shakily grabbing the lube, he squeezed a generous amount on his fingers and guided them to his ass. Pushing the panty to the side, he teasingly traced his hole and whimpered, pushing a finger inside and squirming as it slid in. Imagining Levi upholding his promise to take him, he began to pump, his fingers desperately searching for that one place that made him scream in pleasure. Levi was so big, he should be able to find it easily. His legs became weak with each thrust, adding a finger to stretch and widen his hole as he prepped himself for Levi. Moans and gasped rang through the room, Levi's name on his lips, but not in the air. He was too scared to say it out loud because he was too loud sometimes.

His fingers stretched him out, trying to open up enough for Levi's cock to fit. Having him in his mouth was exciting, but it scared him to think he might not fit inside him. Eren never had…done this sort of thing. Sure, being a model implied being surrounded by sex, but Eren was too busy fantasizing about Levi to find someone else.

And now that he was his, Eren wanted to surrender all of him to the raven.

"Mmh…ngh…L-Levi." His name came out in that needy, desperate voice of his, breathy and begging for Levi's cock to fulfill him.

"…yes?" Eren froze. As did his fingers that were deep inside his hole. He looked over and saw Levi, looking immaculate despite having been on a plane for a couple hours with wedding-crazy Hanji. Levi calmly placed his suitcase near the closet, undoing the buttons of his shirt. Eren sat up and was slowly pulling his fingers out until Levi pinned him with a silver gaze.

"Keep touching yourself for me," he ordered. At his commanding tone, Eren was quick to sink his fingers back inside, biting his bottom lip to keep the moan in. Levi walked to the nightstand where the condoms sat in their box, looking over them.

"I wouldn't have minded wearing a condom, but seeing how you suck in your fingers makes me want to see how much of my cum you'll take in." Eren shivered, goosebumps decorating his skin as he fingered himself to Levi's deep voice. The raven removed his shirt and pants, leaving on his boxers. He didn't approach the bed yet, but Eren could see how hard he was through the clothes he was willing to take off himself.

"Tell me, Eren. What do you want? Besides me pounding into your sexy hole? Do you want me to use a condom? Or do you want to feel my cum dripping out of your ass?" Eren moaned loudly, his fingers finally brushing against his prostate. Before he could properly take care of himself, Levi was suddenly on the bed and grabbing his wrist, forcefully removing his fingers from his prostate and ass. He whined in protest, hips moving on their own as he begged for his release.

"No…I want…" Levi's eyes glinted in the light.

"What? You want your fingers back? You don't want me?" He guided Eren's fingers into his boxers so he could feel how hard he was. Eren couldn't take it anymore. His cum stained the panties as he rubbed his thighs together.

"I-I want you to give it to me _raw_. I can't wait anymore. Make me yours." He lewdly spread his legs, pushing the panties aside for Levi to see his hole. He bit his bottom lip. "Don't you want me?"

Levi was suddenly on top of him, covering his mouth with his and feeling him up through the panties. His fingers barely touched Eren's entrance and the brunet unconsciously thrust his hips up to meet them. Levi was already hard and had spread some lube on so he wouldn't hurt him during their first time. He pressed the tip to his entrance, smirking when Eren held his breath and braced himself. But instead of pushing in, he waited, barely pushing the tip past the tight ring of muscle.

Eren whined, wanted to be filled no matter how desperate he was sounding. "S-stop teasing me! P-put i-it in!"

Levi grinned and pushed the tip in, memorizing how Eren threw back his head and moaned. He cursed. Eren was sucking him in and engulfing his cock in tight heat. Eren was tense and a little too tight, unfamiliar with feeling this full. He gulped in breaths, coaxing himself to relax. His eyes opened when he adjusted, his eyes that liquid emerald Levi was drawn to.

"M-move," he murmured, lust taking over the pain. He held onto Levi's neck tightly, bracing himself as Levi began to move. Fuck, it felt so good to the both of them. Eren cried out as Levi's cock stretched him more than his fingers could, thrusting in deep and hammering his prostate.

" _Oh fuck_!" he screamed, squirming to avoid his prostate from getting assaulted. It was too much too fast. How was Levi able to make him undone so quickly? But Levi followed his movements, keeping him locked in an embrace so he couldn't get away. His thrusts were strong enough to shake the bed, the springs squeaking under the pressure as Eren's hips moved on and off the mattress. He was so close to cumming with Levi's fervent thrusting, his cock slamming into his prostate at the perfect angle. The gasps and moans out of his mouth proved just how good Levi was at wrecking his tight little hole.

"L-Levi! I'm cu-uh!" He came onto his stomach, back arched as pleasure racked his body. But Levi didn't slow down. Not when he hadn't cum yet. But instead of pounding into Eren until he did, he slowed down just enough for him to catch his breath. Levi reached for his phone on the nightstand as Eren laid back onto the pillows. The raven turned on the phone to the camera, pointing and framing it to Eren's beautiful face and wrecked body.

"I loved that picture you sent to me, but I really want another. How about you riding my cock?" Eren was flushed, fully embarrassed despite being naked before him.

"P-promise you won't show a-anyone." Heh, as if he'd ever show anyone Eren's gorgeous body. He was a possessive asshole. Doran Pixis knew that now.

"Of course. Your body is just for me to see." He sat back, pulling out of him much to Eren's displeasure. Despite having cum just moments before, he wanted more.

"N-no! D-don't pull out!" Levi smirked. Eren was so tight that his body resisted when Levi dared to pull out. He lifted Eren until he sat up, teasing the tip of his cock to his entrance again.

"Shh, it's okay. You're gonna suck me back in." Without warning, he forced Eren's hips down, taking his cock in deeper than he had before.

"Ride me, Eren," he ordered, tongue flicking out to tease his nipple. Aroused and bolder, Eren lifted his hips and sunk down. God, it was so...full. He felt full. His hips moved on their own, lifting him up and down his dick while settling into his lap. Levi's dick slid deeper and deeper until Eren cried out, throwing his head back as he couldn't take him in any further. He was hitting his prostate again, slamming the bundle of nerves intensely. His entire body was sensitive having cum. Each thrust was rough as he felt every part of Levi's cock as his insides squeezed him. Levi sighed, snapping the photo as Eren made that sex-stricken face to the camera while still wearing the sexy panties and garter belt. Eren felt so tight around him, milking him deep with his sexy little hole that begged to be filled with his cum. But Eren didn't take all of him in. That wouldn't do.

He grabbed onto Eren's ass and spread his cheeks, forcefully pushing him down lower to take in his cock to the hilt. Eren gasped, sobbing and whining as the sensation wrecked his body.

"Nghh! L-Levi, stop! I-it wo-won't go in de-deeper! It's too much!" Eren tried to stop his hips, but then Levi thrust up to bury himself into him before he felt something swell inside. His entire body was in sensory overload. His skin was sensitive to touch, Levi's fingers dancing on his skin and his tongue teasing his nipples. He could hear nothing but his own pants and the sound of skin slapping skin. He was getting exhausted, but he was greedy for more. Levi didn't stop his hips even as he felt his orgasm peak. He grabbed onto Eren and held him possessively. All these sounds and Eren's wanton face were for him and him alone. Only he would make Eren become undone like this. He was the only one allowed to fill Eren's cute little hole.

"Eren…I'm gonna cum. Tell me where." The feeling of Levi inside him was so good. He wanted that sensation to last. Eren kissed him deeply, pulling back to whisper against his lips.

"Inside. I…I want it _all_." Levi thrust erratically, the rhythm lost to Eren as the raven focused on his own release. The last thrust sent Eren reeling back, hot flowing semen filling him and dripping out of his hole. His back hit the mattress, skin cooling against the sheets. His body twitched, feeling hypersensitive as he struggled to move. Levi pulling out caused him to cry out as cum stained his thighs and the panties. He breathed heavily, sweat sticking on his skin. That felt fucking amazing.

And he wanted more. Eren sat up, taking deep breaths. His body stretched invitingly, but he hadn't intended it too. He giggled breathlessly when he saw Levi's wolfish eyes.

"Dinner first, then we can go back to having dessert."

* * *

Riren gently patted Eren's cheek, repeating the action while babbling. Mama was being so quiet when he was supposed to be telling the story. He puffed out his cheeks in hopes that Mama would notice. Eren nearly sobbed when looking down at his adorable eyes.

How could someone so pure and innocent be born from such naughty parents? Oh Riren, forgive your mama for not giving you the whole truth! His behavior during sex was so needy and desperate for Levi's touch and cock, yet he birthed this adorable baby who was oblivious to his mama's silly behavior. Their sex life didn't affect how Levi treated Riren. He was so doting and affectionate, unlike Eren who wanted to compensate for his sins. Levi didn't see why Eren was so ashamed. His baby should know how much his papa loved his mama, but Eren would have none of it.

He growled as he flipped through the pages. How could he forget the picture Levi took of him sobbing and riding his cock? If he put it in the album, he was going on a sex strike for a month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my apologies for not making this the pregnancy chapter! I really wanted to have some sexy action and have some more romance (moving in, the proposal and wedding) before we have the adventures of pregnant Eren. Thanks so much for reading and please don't be shy to let me know how you think! I'm sorry if the sexy parts felt rushed! Next chapter preview:
> 
> "You are cordially invited to my wedding! And you're coming with me to get a dress!"
> 
> …
> 
> "I was hoping you'd like this place. Because it's ours."
> 
> …
> 
> "I bought a bed, but that's about it. Don't look at me that way."


	10. The Wedding Before Our Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This chapter is honestly just filler for the next one. It has its domestic fluffy moments, but it's building up for the future. The next one is VERY important! So much so that I'm upset that this is what I have to give for now :c

* * *

Eren stretched his sore body on his couch, sighing in content as he settled down. Armin, perceptive as ever, could tell why Eren was rolling around in pain and decided he didn't want the details. As long as it didn't interfere with work, it was fine. It had been a little over three weeks since he and Levi first had sex, but they did it frequently. Levi dropped him off earlier to attend a meeting, but Hanji shot Eren a text begging him for a talk. Eren liked Hanji and wanted to talk to her since she had been busy lately with wedding planning. She decided to go with royal purple and silver for her wedding colors and was prowling the city for the perfect decorations and venue.

He opened the door when she knocked, happily handing him a silver aged note tied in dark purple ribbon. Around her ring finger was a rainbow topaz engagement ring. Eren blinked, quietly taking the note. It was made from old parchment.

"What's this?" She kept giggling and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You are cordially invited to my wedding! And you're coming with me to get a dress!" Ah, he could read it now. 'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Moblit Berner and Hanji Zoe.' Grateful, he gave her a hug, giving her a proper congratulations before pulling away.

"When did you want to find a dress?" Hanji grinned mischievously.

"Right now!" she sang. Eren's heart dropped. So suddenly? She frowned at his shock.

"Armin told me you weren't busy today." Eren laughed sheepishly, scratching his cheek.

"Nope. Just a little sore." Her eyes glittered, but she remained silent. No time to be a fangirl when she had a wedding to plan.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about a thing. All you gotta do is sit there and tell me how gorgeous I am in a dress." She flicked her hair back when he laughed.

"That sounds easy." She stuck her tongue out as she grinned.

"And it'll be fun! Petra, Isabel and Armin are coming along with us!" Armin? He frowned.

"Armin would have told me about this this morning." She winked.

"Oh, I have my ways," she replied airily. She bounced around. "Let's get going!"

He went to change, letting her have a couple snacks as she waited. He pulled on some comfortable pants and a simple beige turtleneck, making sure he was snug and warm before walking out. Hanji was humming and tapping away on her phone, grinning when she saw he was ready.

"Yay! Let's go! To Kyojin's Ever After!" It was Kyojin's branch of bridal wear. Eren modeled a few tuxes in the past, but he never envisioned himself walking down the aisle in those designs. But several dresses they had were eccentric, perfect for Hanji.

She bounced in her seat as Auruo drove. "I want a purple wedding dress! Not full on purple, but purple! And my bridesmaids with purple dresses! And the groomsmen will be wearing silver and purple! Oh, I can't wait!" she squealed.

He had to smile at her. While Levi always said how annoying she was, he did credit feeling more comfortable in Trost because she eased his worries.

They met with Petra and Isabel in front of the store, hurried in by the guards so no paparazzi would catch and hound them. Armin was inside, talking with the receptionist as they approached. He turned and smiled.

"Hi guys!" His smile faltered when he saw Eren, but kept it professional. "I booked an entire 2 hours for you with a private room. Is everyone here?"

Hanji smiled. "Yup! Thanks for the favor!"

The receptionist smiled and had them follow her to their room. When Armin stayed put, Hanji hooked an arm around his and dragged him along.

"You're coming too, Armin!" she sang, much to his shock. He sputtered as he stumbled to stay balanced.

"M-me too?!" She psychotically nodded.

"Yep! I had Mikasa make sure you weren't busy today either! Shame she couldn't come." Ever since Doran Pixis did the interview, Mikasa volunteered to keep a close eye on him with her Taser gun. He had quickly faded into obscurity with his sudden hiding, but one could never be too careful with a snake. Sasha tagged along for the ride and would update Eren frequently with news about him. She wasn't in charge of the Taser gun because she accidentally shot Reiner with it a couple days ago.

Hanji grinned as they were brought champagne and the consultant took her away to get into dresses. Armin sighed.

"I hope she doesn't mind having us around. We've known her for months and already she trusts to have us with her to buy a wedding dress." Petra sighed, stirring her champagne.

"Hanji…doesn't have a lot of female friends." Isabel nodded, biting into a strawberry.

"Yeah. Girls only wanted to be friends with Hanji because they wanted to be close to Big Bro. She's really friendly, but would drop them once she figured out their intentions. Those never lasted long anyway. Luckily she was never bothered by having a few friends. That just made her love the ones she has more." Eren and Armin looked back to where Hanji was taken. She was squealing over the dresses the consultant got her. It didn't seem like she had a care in the world. Petra and Isabel sighed dreamily.

"Now she's getting married!" said Petra brightly.

"To the guy we least expected," added Isabel, she clinked glasses with them. "To Moblit!"

Armin giggled. "We'll keep him in our prayers."

"And send him a prescription for intense migraines," Eren added helpfully. They were all laughing until Hanji hurried over in a mermaid dress. The bottom had a purple ombre effect that looked pretty nice on her. She giggled at their awed faces.

"I know, not the one. I want more." The consultant blinked.

"More…?" she inquired. Hanji grinned maniacally.

"Purple. And. Big." They nervously watched the consultant hurry to meet her demands.

With her dress picked out, she happily twirled around the store.

"Moblit is going to love the dress! I want a huge life-size picture of his reaction on my wall!" Isabel grinned.

"Should be easy, you have a lot of room in that house you two just bought," she pointed out. Hanji sighed dreamily.

"I know. I can't wait to fill it with happy memories. And all of you are coming to the housewarming party," she ordered, pointing a finger at them. She had a fierce look on her face. "No is not an answer!"

"Yes ma'am!" they chimed, standing at attention. She grinned and grabbed hold of Eren and Armin.

"You two will also have lunch with me!" She dragged them away as they said goodbye to a cackling Isabel and overwhelmed Petra.

* * *

They were taken to a small café where Hanji took one look at the manager to have a private room for themselves. They were given tea and snacks as Hanji leaned back on the sofa provided for her.

"I want to thank you guys for coming with me today. And thank you for helping me pick out the best dress. I know we haven't known each other that long, but it meant a lot to me to have you both there." She smiled gratefully when they did. "You both have made such a difference for Erwin and Levi. They're actually human."

Erwin would actually take time off for a date night and Levi filled his breaks with texting Eren. She giggled, settling down as she thought about her friends. "And you know what? I'm hoping we get to go dress shopping again."

The boys blinked, looking at each other questioningly before looking at her. "Wasn't that your dress?" Armin asked. She giggled and slapped his hand playfully.

"No, you silly coconut! I meant for when you guys get married!" She cackled when they turned red and hid their faces. "Denial can only last so long~!"

* * *

Hanji and Moblit's wedding was today and it couldn't be better. The stress of Doran Pixis melted away now that the media FINALLY believed their relationship was real. Erwin's threats of never allowing interviews with No Name and Kyojin's immediate ban of the program that ran the story had them taking the matter seriously. People were checking for discrepancies and found craters in Doran's story. The Pixis family were on damage control and Dot himself was a little more than peeved at the bad publicity it brought. Doran was, rumor had it, being cut off from the family fortune until he proved he could make it on his own.

As for the wedding, Hanji planned it well and had begged Erwin to have No Name perform. The catch was she wouldn't be playing. She was the bride after all. Poor Isabel had to figure it out in her place.

Levi was one of the groomsmen dressed in a silver tux and purple tie. He grumbled at how strange he looked, but Eren thought he was handsome. Eren was wearing a royal purple button up and a silver tie with black slacks, helping Levi with his tie.

"You have to listen to all of her demands. It's Hanji, she won't actually kill you." Levi scowled.

"No, but I'll kill her."

* * *

The wedding took place in a venue that looked like a science lab. Hanji's obsession with science and her background in it was the inspiration. The centerpieces were purple passion flowers sitting in silver beakers and had chemical formulas for water and nitrogen. The cocktails were mixed and served in Erlenmeyer flasks. Moblit's favorite hobby was drawing and had made a storybook of their love story that sat on a podium for people to read. Eren awed with Mikasa and Armin as they walked around the place, admiring the decorations.

Hanji's mother was a jewelry designer and her father was an inventor. They both made her accessories and even added a few to her bouquet. It was made of purple and white roses with silver and diamond pieces. Hanji was trying to sneak some fondant off her wedding cake, four tiers that were box shaped and silver with purple ribbons. She was reprimanded by Erwin for trying and Auruo's duty was to guard the cake.

Levi had a scowl the entire time, only relaxing when the wedding started and watched as Hanji made it down the aisle with her father. She looked happy as they walked down, her  dress  making everyone smile. It was a giant ball gown, the skirt ruffled with shades of purple, white and sheer black. Her top was white with black patterns. Flowers made from purple fabric decorated her skirt here and there. Moblit, who was dressed more simply in a black tux with a silver dress shirt and purple tie, looked like he was about to cry again. A rumor had spread like wildfire that Moblit had burst into joyous tears when they did their first look pictures. They made their vows with the priest, kissed and then ended the service when she started cheering and hugging Moblit.

During the reception, Eren was with Levi before he was called to sing for the first dance, who groaned when Erwin gave him a nod. He was hoping that eating would delay the performance.

"Only she would make me sing a cheesy song like this one," he muttered. Eren giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Weddings are a time to do it. I won't judge. But I will record so I can show our future children that their daddy has a mushy side." Levi growled.

"Go die in a fire," he said, his words bouncing off Eren's cheery mood. He took a test tube shot before he threw his napkin down and got up. Hanji was perched in her dress and laughing maniacally as she saw her bandmates setting up on stage. Now she didn't have to do anything!

Erwin cleared his throat as he approached the mike. Levi, Mike, Isabel and Farlan were getting ready to perform behind him.

"The bride and groom will be having their first dance. Hanji, Moblit, this is our gift to you both." Levi dropped his scowl as he took Erwin's place. Hanji hurried over to the dance floor with Moblit, smiling lovingly at him as they got ready to dance. Farlan played first on his piano, cuing Levi to sing.

_For the way you changed my plans_

_For being the perfect distraction_

_For the way you took the idea that I have_

_Of everything that I wanted to have_

_And made me see there was something missing_

Eren sighed softly as he watched them dance. In the back of his mind, he imagined dancing with Levi like that one day. And the way Levi sang reminded him of their second date together.

Now Levi sang that way for him and Riren only. His singing wasn't going to get him out of the naughty picture fiasco though. Ugh he couldn't wait for him to call again so he could lord it over his head.

* * *

After the song and dance was done, the reception started with the games and other activities Hanji had set up. One of the things people could do was science experiments, which Eren was doing with Armin and Mikasa. The three of them had goggles on as the professionals mixed dishwashing liquid, butane gas and water to make bubbles to coat their hands in before setting them aflame.

Levi didn't want to be around those dirty experiments, talking to Erwin and Mike instead. Hanji called for him, hiking her dress up as she ran to the group.

"Levi! Thanks for singing that song for us!" Hanji gave him a huge hug to which he responded by a pat on the back.

"It's your wedding, after all."

"Did you have fun?! Have you blown something up yet? Or made a volcano? Or a fire snake? Or..." She gave him a toothy grin. "Did you imagine your wedding with Eren?"

Levi ignored how excited his heart got. "Jesus, Hanji, we haven't even moved in yet to think about marriage. It's been over half a year since Eren and I got together."

"You guys are actually planning on living together first before marriage?" Levi loved his space. At the suite, he didn't like people treading in his space hence why he had a separate apartment for privacy.

"Yeah. We want to learn how to live together or else we'll be at each other's throats after the wedding." Hanji giggled. With Levi's pissy attitude and Eren's stubbornness, fights were to be expected.

"Have you thought of a place? You're picky as hell and that apartment you had wasn't even what you wanted. It just sustained." Levi nodded, looking at his phone for the picture of the house.

"I already have it. It got finalized a couple days ago." She gasped, taking the phone he handed to her and gushing when she saw the picture.

"Holy shit! You kept it a secret?!" Levi took the phone back and pocketed it.

"Yup. It's a surprise. With Eren's stress over that piece of shit, I didn't want to pester him with looking for a place." Oh yeah, Doran, Dorian, whatever the fuck his name was. When Eren got really frustrated, he would cry. And he was extremely frustrated for being accused of cheating. Things were better now, thanks to Levi's endless pampering. She excitedly clapped her hands.

"Is there gonna be a housewarming party?!" Hanji in his brand-new, clean as fuck house?

"No."

* * *

Cake was cut and Hanji let Moblit smear cake on her face, giggling and kissing him while the others cheered. The guests were served and festivities continued with Hanji about to toss her bouquet. Mikasa and Annie were unfortunately dragged in by Sasha, Krista, Ymir and Mina. More women joined the group, even Nanaba who just wanted to have fun. Ymir's teeth were bared as she hunched down for a leap. She was going to catch that fucking bouquet like her life depended on it. Then she and Krista can get married. She wore a jumpsuit unlike the other girls in their dresses, therefore she had the advantage of using her legs. Hanji waved the bouquet and turned her back to the crowd of women. Moblit immediately took off the jewelry in the bouquet so no one would get nailed by silver.

"And one...two…three!" Hanji threw her bouquet too hard, the bundle of flowers flying through the room and over the women who were supposed to be the ones catching. Poor Eren was just enjoying his slice of cake with Levi until he got hit by the bouquet, stunning him. Levi was shocked, growling as he grabbed the bouquet off of him and threw it on the table.

"Four-Eyes, you bitch!" he yelled, brushing Eren's hair to get the petals out. Hanji laughed nervously, applauding.

"E-Eren and Levi are getting married next~!" she sang. Levi's ears rang irritably. Why did she have to sing? Eren rubbed his head, feeling the dizzy, but otherwise okay. People cheered around him except for Ymir, who looked at Eren like he killed her mother. What the fuck, he was not involved in this!

* * *

It was a few days after the wedding and Eren and Levi were talking about making that next step. Eren wasn't able to focus much on finding a place with all the crap thrown his way. But Levi told him one morning that they both needed to be somewhere. Eren shrugged and jumped into the car with him.

"So where are we going?" asked Eren, looking out the window as Levi drove. He was going into areas Eren had never been familiar with.

"A place," Levi answered vaguely. Figuring he wouldn't get a solid answer, Eren gave up. They pulled up to a gated community for expensive homes in Trost. A security guard emerged from his post, greeting them and asking for identification. After a few minutes, he let them in. Eren awed at the homes. They all looked nice. And the security seemed pretty well-aware of their surroundings. Whoever they were visiting must be pretty famous themselves.

Levi finally pulled into a driveway with the sign of a realtor's business. Oh, were they going to be looking for their place now? He looked up at the house, giggling at how fancy it looked. The walls outside were painted beige and the roof and supports were chocolate brown. The windows were big to let the sunshine in, but the burgundy curtains were covering them. There was a garage for two cars and he could tell that the living room must have been big. Upstairs seemed nice as well, the middle section circular and lined with rounded windows.

He was too preoccupied with looking at the outside that he didn't ask why Levi had a key to the front door.

Inside had furniture for a built-in kitchen and island. There was a dining table for a couple people set up with chairs. But the walls were bare and there wasn't a couch in the living room. A separate room downstairs indicated that it was a guest room. Levi led him upstairs and Eren found two other guest rooms along with a master bedroom, but he didn't walk in so he could explore the house. His smile hadn't fallen as he looked out the window to the backyard. It was spacious for a garden with a nice pool and rocky waterfall. Fuck, this place must be expensive. Eh, he could probably pay for it considering most of his money was saved since Eren didn't exactly have expensive tastes.

Levi snuck behind him and encircled his arms around his waist.

"How does this place look?" Eren giggled. He hadn't expected to fall in love with the first house they'd look at.

"I love it." Stomach dropping as he thought of the price, he immediately opened his mouth again. "I-I'll pay for the down payment!"

Levi smirked, ignoring his latter comment. "I was hoping you'd like this place. Because it's ours."

Eren blinked cutely. "Ours? We'll pay for it now? Okay! Let me know how much-"

Levi chuckled and stopped Eren from grabbing his phone to check his bank account. "I bought it already. It's under both our names."

Levi bought…already?! Steaming, Eren stomped his foot. He felt a little hurt from being left out.

"I thought we were going to do it together! We would both look for the house and we would both pay!" Levi rolled his eyes.

"You were busy and stressed out. So I did it. You don't like the house?" Eren stared at the floor to avoid his eyes.

"N-no, I like it, but I wanted to do something too. This is for the both of us. I'll pay you back half." Levi didn't budge.

"You don't have to do that. You can pay for the furniture." Eren brightened.

"Yeah! That's fine by me. What have you got so far besides what we have in the kitchen and the guest rooms?" Levi had to think about it. He had the essentials, at least the ones that came with the house. Then there was…

"I bought a bed, but that's about it. Don't look at me that way," he added with a glare when Eren's face went blank. He frowned.

"Seriously? Just a bed?" Was he being ungrateful? Levi crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well where do _you_ want to have sex and sleep?" Eren copied his movements, adding a glare of his own.

"…why did you say sex before sleep?" Like the bed would mainly be used for that. Levi shrugged.

"Because we sleep after sex. Unless you want to start have morning sex. I have no complaints." It'd be a nice way to start a shitty day. Sleeping next to Eren often ended with him having a hard-on the next morning. Eren rolled his eyes.

"We can talk about that later."

* * *

Who knew shopping for a fucking couch would be so dramatic? Apparently it was for these two dorks. A stubborn brat versus a stubborn asshole. No one bothered to come help them because they were glaring at each other too intensely for someone to intervene.

"I don't _want_ that couch! It's too stiff!" The couch was meant for people with back problems and it felt like concrete. Levi growled at the one Eren wanted to buy.

"I don't want _that_ couch! It fucking swallows you in!" It was like a cloud, but you weren't coming back out.

"It's comfortable!"

"It's suffocating, you shitty brat!" argued Levi, sighing deeply. "It's like I'm living with a kid…"

"Excuse me, _you_ asked _me_ to move in with you!" Eren forced out bitterly. Levi's eyes flickered in anger.

"Would you have never wanted to if I didn't ask?" Eren clenched his fist.

"I didn't say that!" Levi wasn't backing down.

"That's pretty much what you're implying!" Knowing that the two would explode more in seconds, Eren bowed out and walked away. His mother always told him that he shouldn't always pick a fight. And with someone like a significant other, it was better to pick battles than to fight all of them. He needed to calm down and think.

Levi on the other hand, felt like an ass. He was used to acting this way with his friends, but Eren wasn't his friend. He was planning on spending the rest of his life with him. What an awful way to start. Eren walked away, but Levi didn't want him gone for long. He waited a couple minutes to find Eren in the store. The brunet was eyeing some coffee tables without too much thought.

"Eren." The brunet barely paid him any mind. Levi huffed out a breath, knowing Eren was still pissed at him.

"Eren," he said more firmly. Eren didn't look up, pretending to find an irritating cuckoo clock more interesting.

"What?" he asked. Levi blew out a breath.

"Can you look at me?" Eren grit his teeth.

"I can hear you just fine." Levi sighed, Eren wouldn't compromise with what he wanted. Bt that was more Levi's problem than his.

"I don't feel good about yelling at you like that. I never feel good about making you pissed at me. I didn't mean to hurt you. And I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." The sincerity in his voice shattered all of Eren's previous irritation. He did act bratty earlier and he should've handled it better.

"…I didn't mean to hurt you either. I forgive you. And I'm sorry too," he apologized. He looked at Levi and hugged him, both looking that two saps in love, but everyone pretended not to notice. Levi pulled away, taking another breath as he looked at the cloud Eren wanted.

"We can get the couch you want." Eren shook his head.

"No, I don't want you to cave because it'll make me happy. Let's get yours." Levi snorted.

"Then it's the same idea. Just forget them. We'll pick a better one than ours."

After trying and searching for another, they both sat down to sigh. Whatever it is was comfy. They glanced at each other, then down at the couch.

"…I like this one," Levi muttered. Eren bounced.

"I do too, it's like a bed." Levi smirked. Now he was really interested.

"A bed, huh? Then we should get it." Not sensing what he meant, Eren thought of their future children and finding them and Levi asleep on the cozy couch. He squealed.

"Yeah, we should!"

* * *

After a few weeks of their new living situation, Eren found himself constantly cleaning with Levi to keep their huge house clean. He was sure they could eat off the floor at this point. But Levi insisted on doing it. He would make Eren help him, but often Eren was left alone if he was cooking dinner or had work.

Eren had asked him why Levi was obsessed with cleaning one day, figuring it was a good time as any to ask. He was surprised that it was less about the obsession and more about what it meant to him.

"I learned to love cleaning because it was something I could control. I could control how clean our house was, even with all the filth that came in every day. I couldn't control how shitty _Maman's_ pay was, or how much food was on the table, but I could control cleaning. Now it's important to me. Not just because I can control it, but because cleaning means I'm keeping home safe." Levi never really went into detail about his childhood. He grew up poor, no father, raised by a single mom for most of his childhood until his uncle stepped in. Eren never asked because Levi didn't seem comfortable. Eren's childhood was different than Levi's.

Eventually, Levi was going to tell Eren the extent of how poor his life was. Maybe he was embarrassed to tell Eren, but it was probably due to the fact that he would get really pissed off thinking about it. But for now, they were content in each other's company as lovers.

Then came the reason why Levi needed to marry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh so much here, yet not a lot to get my Ereri fix! I promise I will remedy this situation immediately! Oh btw, I did release a small oneshot, try-something-different Ereri fanfiction called 'Dead End.' Give it a read if you'd like! 
> 
> This is Hanji's wedding dress: http://cdn1.bigcommerce.com/server1000/56y1il30/products/304/images/754/CP812-2__81962.1372323079.1280.1280.jpg?c=2
> 
> Levi's song was 'Never Knew I Needed' by Ne-yo. Such a lovely song.
> 
> Next chapter preview:
> 
> "If I were to lose you, I don't want it to be because we drifted apart, but because our time alive together is over. Isn't that what love is? Until death do us part?"
> 
> ...
> 
> "I'm going to make Eren an engagement ring."
> 
> ...
> 
> "Your Papa's papa...I met him. And that was when Papa met him too."


	11. Black Opal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I'm back with another update. For those of you who don't know, I started a new story called 'Sugar on a Bloody Canvas' that I'm co-writing with Jokul Frosti, whose stories are here on fanfiction.net 
> 
> I did the first chapter and they are currently working on chapter two. It is the prequel to 'Dead End.' Please check it out if you'd like!

After living together for some time now, Levi and Eren's friends found that the couple were pretty happy and their attitudes changed for the better. Levi was nicer at work, meaning not glaring at a producer and just indifferent.

The most recent No Name song had a music video to shoot. Since the success of the one featuring Eren, fans really wanted to see more No Name actively in the video rather than using actors. It was a depressing song about a lover trying to move on after the tragic death of their belovéd. Erwin was one for making scenes as realistic as possible and said that they would shock someone's significant other by having them walk in and find their loved one near death to illicit a raw reaction from them.

Hanji refused straight off the bat because she would lose her mind if she saw Moblit in a state of death. She was just married and didn't want anything to damper her happiness after a lovely honeymoon. Mike didn't want to see Nanaba cry either so both members of the band signed up their beloved vocalist to be the dying lover behind his back.

Levi growled at them as Isabel happily applied makeup to his face to make his skin even paler. "I don't like this. Get someone else."

Hanji patted his shoulder. "Oh Levi, it's just acting!"

"Then why didn't _you_ do it?" She ignored him and flounced off. Isabel patted his shoulder.

"It's okay, big bro! You can explain right after!" Levi grumbled something and sulked on the chair. He didn't want to see Eren upset either. This was such a dumb idea. Erwin walked over to him and smiled.

"I've forwarded a vacation for two weeks at any location of your choosing with him. As compensation," he added. Levi growled at him too.

" _La vrai compensation serait moi qui rase tes putain de chenilles de ta face_." Erwin had an idea of what he said, but ignored him and walked away.

After Isabel and another makeup artist finished making Levi look close to death, he was dragged into a room to change into a hospital gown. Then he was laid into a bed and was wired up with a bunch of shit and even a beeping machine. He soon realized that the entire room looked like a hospital scene. Before he could protest, they fit an oxygen mask onto his face.

* * *

In Eren's case, he was at their home blissfully unaware of the shitshow about to happen. He was wiping their coffee table clean and looking over what to make for dinner. He smiled to himself. Living together wasn't like he feared with constant fights like they had over a couch. In fact, it was nice to come home and know that Levi was there or that he would come home to him. Whenever they did argue, it would be made up quickly.

If there was one complaint, Eren would say that Levi was practically insatiable in bed. There wasn't a moment where Eren wasn't full and begging for release. A harsh blush warmed his cheeks. He didn't think that he'd be begging Levi that way, but being needy in bed was natural to him. At least now it was.

The doorbell rang, making Eren perk up. Was that Levi? No, he had a key. Unless his hands were full. He ran to answer the door, checking first to see if it was a stranger. To his surprise, it was Isabel.

He opened the door, smiling until he saw how much color was drained from her face.

"Isabel? Everything okay?" he asked. She shook her head. Her eyes were wide and full of horror.

"No. Come with me now!" She ran to her car, Eren immediately following after her. They got into her car and she sped off.

"C-can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked, hanging on for dear life as she drove. She shook her head wildly.

"If I do, I'll seriously freak out!" Eren tensed.

"Just don't crash us!" he yelled as she swerved around some poor soul's car.

* * *

She suddenly parked in front of Wings of Healing Hospital where Mikasa and Armin were waiting. Eren was confused even as they pulled him out and ushered him into the hospital. They were completely quiet except for the horror in their eyes. He didn't have control over his legs, unsure why he was feeling as freaked out as them. Even in the elevator, he couldn't get anyone to say a peep. It wasn't until they got to the floor they needed to when Eren had a faint idea.

The constant sounds of beeping in the corridor kept drumming in his ears. People were solemn around him. Visitors had blank, sorrowful looks while the nurses had quiet stares. At a door, Eren saw Erwin waiting with Hanji. Both of them looked serious. The way the atmosphere was irked him more than he let on. It choked him in a subtle grip around his throat as he walked towards the door. This…this was the ICU…was it Levi? Why hadn't anyone told him this sooner?!

He opened the door, then felt his heart shatter in thousands.

There were wires everywhere, the beeping of machines signifying that the person hooked up to it was losing his sense of self and becoming lifeless. Only the machine was keeping them alive.

It was Levi.

Eren couldn't yell. His mind screamed in his head to react, to do something before he'd lose it. His feet dragged him towards the bed where no one was beside him. Levi's oxygen mask covered half of his face, his cheeks pale like death and his eyes tired. His sheets were stained red with blood. Yet he looked more pissed off than Eren had ever seen him. Was he angry that he was here? Well, fuck his anger.

"W-what's going on?" he asked, voice squeaking and breaking. Erwin stood next to him, hand on his shoulder. Levi twitched, wanting to end this shitty façade.

"Eren, there was an accident. Levi ended up getting pinned and his lungs were punctured." Eren wasn't sure the strangled cry he heard was his.

"S-so what now?" asked Hanji, holding back tears. Eren wasn't listening to them. He was looking back at Levi, slowly making his way to him so he could be at his side. Ignoring everyone in the room, he pulled off Levi's mask to look at Levi closely. His own eyes were blurry with tears that he couldn't see Levi clearly. Why did this happen so suddenly? Why did it happen before they could have a year together? Their wedding, before they could have the babies they talked about? Why when he wasn't ready to say goodbye to him? He gently kissed him, freezing as if time stopped around them. Levi kissed him back deeply, finally pissed when he saw how engrossed in the scene everyone was.

When Eren pulled away, he nearly had a heart attack when Levi sat up with a glare.

"Alright, you fucks. You got your fucking scene. Delete it." Hanji gasped, no longer somber.

"B-b-but it was perfect!" Eren blinked his tears away, feeling confused.

"W-what?" Levi held his hand so he'd look at him.

"I'm fine. This was just an elaborate ruse by that blonde tree over there to get the perfect sad scene like a sadistic asshole." Eren's bottom lip wobbled.

"I-I don't-"

"It's for a music video. Levi's alright," answered Erwin, signaling for the cameras to stop rolling. Eren jumped when a team of people suddenly emerged from their hiding places behind a curtain. Wait, so it was all fake? Rage etched through his veins. He felt used and dirty. His friends suddenly came up to hug him.

"Sorry, Eren. We didn't mean to hurt you like that." Levi was ripping off the wires and fake IV when Erwin approached Eren.

"Our apologies, Eren. Please forgive us. I sent Levi a vacation for the two of you to wherever you'd like." Eren wiped away his tears and nodded.

"I forgive you guys. I feel stupid." They rejected his words loudly and hugged him longer while Levi got changed. Armin and Mikasa made promises to take him out to dinner soon while Hanji cooed over the model in her own way and promised to throw him a happy party in the future. Levi pulled Eren out of their grasps and took him out of the room. Turning back to Erwin, he scowled.

"We'll talk about whether or not that scene makes this fucking video," he growled. Erwin nodded and smiled as they walked away. He felt terrible for putting them both through that, but he thought it brought out feelings they hadn't yet talked about.

In the elevator, Eren clung to Levi's arm, burying his face in his shoulder.

"I…I thought about something." Levi glanced at him.

"About?" he inquired. Eren sniffed.

"About what would happen if we ever had to be in a situation like that." Levi didn't want to hear it if it made Eren this sad. But maybe they had to. It could happen…

"If…if you were ever hurt or sick like that, if the doctor told us there was nothing left and we only had a few days left together, I would do everything to make sure each day is your happiest. I want to do everything I can for you. Even if it makes me unhappy, I don't care. I'll do it for you. Because I can't live with myself if we aren't together." Eren had tears in his eyes again. Holding him tighter.

"If I were to lose you, I don't want it to be because we drifted apart, but because our time alive together is over. Isn't that what love is? Until death do us part?" Levi's eyes widened. That's when Eren felt he fucked up. He shouldn't have compared it to marriage. This wasn't the time to talk about that.

"O-oh, I shouldn't have said that." Levi cupped his cheek gently, his touch calming the frantic brunet.

"Eren, it's fine, more than fine." He kissed him gently. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I'll make it up to you tonight, okay?"

Eren smiled a bit. "Okay."

At night, Eren clung to Levi tightly, thighs quivering as his legs were spread apart. Levi thrust into him, Eren's gasps music to his ears and his tightness massaging his cock lovingly. The house vibrated with Eren gasping his name.

* * *

Riren's bottom lip quivered when he saw how sad his mama looked. Mama was sad, so he felt sad too. He tugged on his shirt, biting it with tears in his eyes. Eren finally smiled and kissed his cheek. He had no reason to be sad since he had a loving husband and adorable son. While he had wild thoughts when he was worried, he preferred to spend every moment happy rather than worry too much. Oh, that reminds him.

He picked up his phone, calling Levi while petting Riren's head. Levi picked up quickly.

 _"Is Riren finally asleep, you schedule-breaking mama?"_ he asked, though his tone wasn't as harsh as his words wanted to be. Eren grinned.

"Nope!" he sang, giggling when he heard him growl. "I love you, Levi."

Levi paused mid-growl. _"Yeah, I love you too."_

Eren suddenly glared into the phone. "But you put a naughty picture in the album! Riren saw it!"

He heard him chuckle. _"Aww, was Mama embarrassed?"_

He growled. This was him admitting it, that pervert! "Yes! No sex for a month!"

He felt pleasure when the chuckling stopped. _"What?"_

"No sex for a month," Eren repeated smugly. "Riren, say 'bye bye' to Papa!"

He held the phone up to Riren's ear, making him blink cutely. "Ahwo~"

Even though that meant 'hello,' Eren hung up on him while Levi was talking. That's what Papa gets for messing with Mama.

* * *

A couple days after the scare and Levi arguing with Erwin about broadcasting Eren's pain, things were settling down. No Name shot a normal music video with actors using Eren and Levi's likeliness to recreate the painful hospital scene. Eren was going to a Fashion Week in Mitras and had given Levi a long kiss and hug before leaving. Isabel had come over for breakfast and to help Eren pack, deciding to spend a few nights over at their place to make sure Levi wasn't being too sad over not having Eren home with him.

Levi watched as he left with Mikasa and Armin, turning to Isabel once they turned the corner and were gone from sight.

"Isabel, call Hanji." Isabel blinked, wondering if she heard right.

"'Call?' You're _willingly_ calling her? Bro, are you okay?" Levi twitched, deciding it wasn't himself to call Hanji on his own volition.

"I'm fine. You're coming with. And call my mother. We're going to France." Isabel's jaw dropped, immediately following Levi as he went back into the house.

"Hey, wait a sec! Slow down! Why are we going to France?!" she asked. It was rare for him to go. And to bring Hanji as well? Levi smirked as he picked up his laptop to buy tickets to France.

"I'm going to make Eren an engagement ring."

* * *

Riren stared at the picture of Eren wearing his engagement ring. He poked at the ring. It looked like candy. And like any baby that saw something strange, he wanted to try eating it.

"Dyah dyah," he babbled, turning to Eren's hand. He had both his engagement and wedding ring on. He chewed on his mama's fingers, Eren giggling and making sure the rings didn't get into his mouth.

* * *

The flight to France was long, but it was worth it to see his mother smiling at him in her flower shop. She hugged the three of them and welcomed them in.

" _Bonjour_ , my dears. Let me make you some tea." Levi quickly stopped her.

"No, _Maman_. Let me do it." Kuchel smiled as Levi went into her kitchen, still familiar with the place after so long. She sat down with the others, passing her congratulations on Hanji's wedding and asking how she was adjusting to married life. When Levi came back, she had him sit next to her so she could examine his face. Her warm hands grasped her son's face so she could inspect him closely.

"You've been eating well. There isn't as many lines on your face." She beamed, kissing his cheek. "It seems you enjoy living with Eren!"

She frowned, smacking his cheek in mock disappointment. "I still want to meet him in person. You two have gotten serious and I want to see what he does for you besides what you tell me. Skype just isn't like meeting them in real life."

"…" There was no way he could argue that. Living away from home made it hard to really introduce someone. They had the money, just not the time.

"I'll bring him next time, _Maman_. But I couldn't for this visit." Curiously, she stared at his expression. Isabel and Hanji both had grins on their faces that she couldn't figure out.

"But why are you here in France? You never told me." Levi took a sip of his tea, sighing as he remembered why he had called for them.

 _"Je vais demander Eren en mariage. Et je veux que tu sois là quand je trouverais une bague de fiancaille."_ Kuchel gasped, hand flying up to her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes.

"You're going to…propose?!" Oh, she was going to burst into tears. Levi smiled a little to calm her down.

"Are you upset that you didn't meet him in person first before I'm doing this?" She smiled, already working on being as gentle as a grandmother.

"A little, but I'm just happy. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of it." Levi clicked his tongue. She was his mother, a great one, of course she would be a part of something this important.

Now it was time to get Eren a worthy ring.

* * *

Emerald engagement rings are overrated. What, because it 'matched his eyes?' Bullshit. Eren's eyes were unmatchable. Getting a ring to try and mirror them was an insult to Eren's beauty. He was going to get a ring that was unique. Not batshit insane, just unique. Hanji's LSD-induced engagement ring set the bar for one of the worst looking rings he'd ever seen, so he had that as inspiration for what to not get. Hanji huffed.

"It's a rainbow topaz!" she argued, showing off her ring on the way to the ring shop. Levi didn't look up from his phone.

"On acid." She rolled her eyes and cradled her ring adoringly.

"You're just jealous that Moblit thought of a rainbow before you did." He scoffed.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want a rainbow." Now what stone would work for Eren? Kuchel was helping him with that, adding in her opinion when Levi swiped through the photos.

"Why not a beautiful diamond?" she inquired. He rolled his eyes.

"Too boring." She pinched his cheek fondly.

"There's nothing boring about a diamond. At least he's getting a ring." He growled.

"Yes, _Maman_. Guilt him because you didn't have a romance." She giggled playfully.

"I'm just saying that he probably won't mind something simple." His scowl never ceased.

" _I_ mind." Kuchel gave him a little smack on the cheek. How sweet of her son to pamper his love. She raised him well.

At the jewelry store, the jeweler immediately led them to a private room so Levi would not be caught by paparazzi.

Hanji and Isabel were immediately looking for something huge and expensive that Eren might like. Levi hated huge diamonds because it looked gaudy. Eren hated gaudy. Not to mention if they did have kids, they might try to eat it thinking it was a fucking Ring Pop. Though Levi was impartial to the idea of children before, imagining his and Eren's children flared up a protectiveness he hadn't felt before. Maybe he was developing daddy instincts.

But right now he had to think as Eren's future fiancé. Sapphires didn't match Eren. Neither did rubies, topazes, peridots or pearls. They were simply too plain. Kuchel had mentioned cubic zirconia and while it did look nice, it was missing something.

He ignored Hanji and Isabel fawning over an aquamarine one. It was Eren's birthstone, but it was just too soft for him. Eren was bold, had a fiery temper and could take on anyone who crossed him. The jeweler saw his hesitation over each stone, smiling to himself. Maybe he had just what he was looking for. He went into a separate room where there were rings not many could afford or had interest in. Grabbing one, he folded a piece of silk around it before going back out.

" _Monsieur, peut-être aimerez vous cette bague_?" he suggested, holding the silk out to Levi and revealing the ring.

It was a beautiful stone. Showing off more than a plain gem could. It was a bold black opal surrounded by diamonds in the shape of flower petals. The stone was dark blue with flecks of bright to dark green. Parts of the edge looked like it was licked with vibrant red and orange flames. He wanted it for Eren. He could already see it on Eren's finger. It was perfect. Hanji called for Levi from a little window she was at.

"Hey Levi! I know you said no emerald, but you have to see-" she trailed off when she looked over at him, noticing that he had a ring. She and Isabel bounced over while Kuchel casually moved to his side.

"That is lovely. How romantic." His mother watched as the ring took in light and shone beautifully. Not only did her Levi have excellent taste in partners, but apparently in jewelry as well. Hanji and Isabel were cooing, thoroughly impressed.

" _Elle est parfaite. Merci_." Proud, the jeweler nodded and went to work when Levi gave him Eren's ring size. Kuchel sighed dreamily.

"How will you propose to him? And be sure to have pictures, dear. I want to see them." Levi hummed quietly. He wanted to remember the proposal. Though he did like something more private, like proposing in their home after a nice night with the two in bed, he wanted everyone to know that Eren was off the table.

* * *

The way he was going to propose wasn't going to be in front of hundreds like how Eren kissed him. He just wanted nice pictures from it. He had arranged it with Eren's work to have a photoshoot under the guise of a romance piece since Eren and Levi had popularity. Fans would love it. But it wasn't going to be seen by fans. All the pictures would go to him. Because his proposal was only going to be seen by their loved ones.

Eren frowned as his makeup was being done.

"I don't remember anyone telling me about this," he grumbled. He was having such a good morning too. Spontaneously changed photoshoots were headaches. Sasha grinned, pausing to eat some potato chips.

"It should be fun! It's not like they pulled you outta bed, just changed what we're doing." Eren pouted. She was being more cheerful than he'd ever seen her. In fact, everyone else was acting suspicious too. But maybe they all got laid the night before. He tended to be in a good mood after that.

He stood next to Levi with an all-white background behind them. Surprisingly, Levi didn't have his bandages on. Whenever he did promotions or interviews, he never showed his full face. There wasn't any pictures of Levi's real face. Even pictures snuck in and taken were immediately taken down to protect his identity. Eren didn't like it very much when Levi had to dye his hair whenever they went out. But here he was, with not a lick of dye on him.

Eren stayed professional, sexual tension heavy between them as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. The brunet changed it up to innocent by kissing Levi on the cheek for one shot, much to his boyfriend's annoyance. He hated cheek kisses. They were unexpected and he usually had fast enough reflexes to turn Eren's cheek kiss into an actual one. But sometimes he would catch him off-guard. That bastard.

Levi only allowed cheek kisses from Riren. Though laughing and pressing his mouth against his cheek didn't really look like one.

Connie's heart raced. He couldn't screw this part up. If he did, he would be dead not only by Levi's hands, but by No Name's. He still wanted to propose to Sasha at her favorite hiking trail. So with that in mind and to not ruin his friend's engagement, he mustered the biggest grin on his face.

"Alright! I'll give you guys some time for your next pose. It'll be the last one, so make it good!" he called out. Eren grinned. Finally, they'll be done and he can go back to being lazy around the house. He turned to Levi to suggest a pose, heart dropping just like how Levi dropped onto one knee in front of him. He pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it for him.

Eren covered his mouth, heart racing uncontrollably once he realized that the ring he saw was an engagement one. The stone itself was bold and radiated with color, surrounded by the petals of diamonds around it. The silver band it was set in carried the stones like a bouquet. He couldn't remember if Levi said anything. All he heard was "marry me" before he was nodding and crying.

Levi pulled the ring out of its box and took Eren's hand so he could slide the sparking, bright ring onto his finger. Eren hiccupped, tackling Levi to the floor with hugs and kisses. Their friends were applauding behind them, even grabbing out a cake with 'Congrats on Your Engagement' written in red frosting. Connie was furiously taking pictures so he wouldn't have an excuse to not have a perfect picture. His shutter was consistently clicking since Levi took the ring out of his pocket.

Eren hadn't stopped crying or giggling, kissing Levi deeply and not giving his engagement ring any mind. He was too busy wrapping the idea of Levi as a fiancé around his head. He had to tell his family the news!

Connie had sent Eren and Levi pictures and a video of the engagement right after they celebrated with lunch with their friends. Eren immediately sent the video to his parents along with a picture of his new ring. They were ecstatic. Carla even more so. Her only child was getting married and as his mother, she couldn't help but imagine the wedding. Kuchel and Kenny were also sent a video and Levi's mother cried at seeing her baby boy so happy. He was going to get what she never had. Kenny just grunted and waved them off, but he was smiling. If Levi ever planned to have brats of his own, Kenny would have to make sure he did right by them.

* * *

Eren was giggling relentlessly as they laid in bed. Levi was on top of him, trying to take off Eren's clothes so they could properly practice their wedding night, but Eren's giggling prevented him from taking off his shirt. The raven scowled.

"Stop giggling already. It's turning me off." Eren couldn't help it.

"But we're getting married! Oh, and we have to announce that to the public. Like that picture we did last time." Levi groaned. He hated media shit. Once they saw Eren's ring, they'd either get a clue or 'speculate' since they're so good at doing that. Like how good they were with that Doran shit. Ugh, they had to say it out loud.

"Eren, I can't do a picture right now. At this point, the only thing they're getting is one of me balls deep in you." Panicking at the thought, Eren quickly flipped them over to gain control.

"Just real quick!" he yelled when Levi opened his mouth to argue with him.

The picture everyone got was the same as the passionate kiss they shared in bed after they announced their relationship. But when Eren cupped Levi's face, the ring around his finger winked at the lens.

* * *

Hanji was having a lovely morning so far. She kissed Moblit after a yummy breakfast and had opened up the news to find that the gossip channels were screaming with joy over her precious ship's engagement. They both looked hot in the bed and were practically glowing in a meeting room where they were discussing wedding plans. At the moment, they were having an argument. She giggled and quietly walked out. It was time for them to go through what she had with Moblit during the planning.

"Really, Eren? You want Erwin officiating the wedding? He might keel over and die before you finish walking down the aisle." Eren frowned.

"Erwin isn't that old! He's just a little older than you!" Levi rolled his eyes.

"And that's what makes him old and I get to call him that because I'm not wrong." Eren pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Armin told me he got his license to wed for his subordinates' weddings. You two have been friends for a while, so I thought it'd be nice to have him there. Then your best man could be Farlan so you don't have to choose between them." Like he ever lost sleep over that detail. Eren probably did thinking about Mikasa or Armin as maid/man of honor. Well, what Eren wants, Eren gets.

Eren's friends were going to take him back to Kyojin to design what he'd wear for the wedding and to do some shoots showing off his ring. That was fine, Levi didn't care for those sort of things and let Eren do whatever he wanted.

Erwin was going over some details with him because he wanted to know the plan ahead of time to over help if needed. It was as a good time as any to ask him to be a part of it.

"Erwin, I want you to be the one officiating the wedding." Erwin paused, his pen almost making a smudge on the documents to ban paparazzi from coming to the wedding. He felt honored, scared and curious. Levi was his friend, but why him? If something went wrong, his head would fly.

"I'll be honest, you're one of my best friends. I trust you. You made sure I got my way with the producers. You also didn't force me into fake as shit relationships to boost publicity." While flattered, he didn't want Levi to know that.

"I think that's more for the benefit of everyone else," he joked. Levi smirked.

"It benefits Eren, that's for sure." Erwin grinned and finished signing the contract, turning to the phone and picking it up. He glanced over at him.

"You can leave if you'd like. I'm just going to have our lawyers process this contract to ban media from engagement events and the wedding. You're welcome," he added, patting himself on the back. Levi snorted and walked out to leave him with the boring stuff.

* * *

Riren babbled at the picture of Eren and his parents with Levi and Kuchel during their engagement party. Under the picture was Riren and his parents during Riren's first month where the three were celebrating, although Riren was much more interested in sleeping in Levi's arms. Eren couldn't help but realize that Levi didn't have a father in the family pictures. Riren didn't care or notice, wanting to take the family picture and nibble on it. Eren cuddled him from behind, sighing deeply.

"Your Papa's papa...I met him. And that was when Papa met him too." Riren blinked, babbling and patting Eren's cheek. Why did Mama look so sad when he said that? Well, that meant he needed a kiss! He planted one on his cheek, giggling and drooling. Eren smiled and tickled his tummy.

* * *

A few days after the engagement, Levi was picking out a venue while Eren was going over what sort of flowers he wanted. Instead of a combo of colors, they decided on a mix of shades of green and colorful flowers. As the son of a florist, Levi had tons to choose from thanks to his mother opening up her inventory to him. And Eren got to pick out how he wanted his bouquet to look. Though he should've been more focused on clothes, he couldn't choose a suit and had drawn out an ideal suit with accents of a dress. It's what he wanted, but hadn't told Levi to keep it as a surprise. Then there was still a ton of crap to do with a wedding guest list and the wedding party outfits. Luckily they had a planner for the more annoying things. Still smiling with Eren, Levi blinked when his uncle was texting him. He rarely ever called or texted. Usually Kuchel did on his behalf. 'Call your mother. It's urgent.'

Worried, he made the call once he read the last word and waited for her to answer. She answered, but she sounded out of it.

" _Maman_? What's going on? Kenny said it was urgent." She sighed deeply, pausing to rub her temple.

 _"Ah, I'd say it is."_ Kuchel sounded somber now. It was so unlike her. Levi hesitated before replying.

"Are you okay?" Kuchel smiled on her end.

 _"Yes, my dear, I'm alright, so is your uncle. It's about your father."_ Father. Levi instantly steeled.

"I don't have a father." He sounded and felt so sure. He was unwavering and would not take any sort of denial. But the hard truth was that he did have one.

 _"You do."_ Levi snorted.

"He's not worthy of the title. What about him? Did Kenny snuff him out?" His uncle's past was quite shady even if the details were hidden from his family. A meager smile reached her lips.

 _"He didn't get the chance. Your father contacted me. He wants to apologize. He said he has regrets about leaving us."_ Levi's eyes turned to slits.

"Any decent person would about leaving their family that they made. But I don't give a fuck about his regrets. Those are his problems." That's it. That's all he cared to say, but Kuchel wasn't done.

 _"He wants to meet you."_ His reply was almost immediate.

"I'd rather live in filth for the rest of my life." Living in filth was no different than allowing living filth into your life to spread its vapid toxicity.

 _"I feel the same way. I rejected his wish to reconcile."_ For fuck's sake, his so-called father is fucking daft.

"He had the fucking nerve to ask for you back? I really was better off without him." She hummed.

_"Maybe so, but maybe you should meet him, my Levi."_

"No." Not even to beat the shit out of him. She figured meeting him would bring him some sort of therapy.

 _"At least once. At least to tell him how you feel about him."_ She wasn't going to because she was long done with his useless words.

"He doesn't deserve my acknowledgement."

 _"Think of it as closure for you. You deserve closure."_ He also deserved a good life with none of this bullshit trying to creep into his life. She wished him well on the wedding planning before hanging up. He sighed. There was no way he could think about his wedding with this new information. Why now? Why did this man reach out after so long? Levi was going to start a new chapter in his life and didn't need to go back to old ones where he was confused over why his father abandoned them.

He turned to Eren, smiling when he saw him look concentrated over flowers.

"Eren, how much of my past do you know?" Eren blinked innocently. He looked over at his fiancé questioningly but answered nonetheless.

"Oh, umm...you were born in France. You were raised by a single mom. You went to music school..." He said his past, but Levi kept a lot of it vague when they talked. He frowned. "I suck, I don't know much about it."

Levi smirked and pecked his lips. "That's fine. That goes to show how good I am at keeping it under wraps."

Eren tilted his head. "Why did you ask?"

"No, before I get into that, let me tell you about the time before I was born." He sighed. This story was probably going to get a lot of feelings of built-up resentment out. So much for wedding planning for either of them.

"My mom and uncle were raised modestly. They had a good home in the country and a white picket fence, the whole shit. When my mom was in high school, she was sent by my grandparents to a fancy private school they could afford with her art scholarship. That's when she met a boy and fell foolishly in love." Eren's eyes widened. This must mean…Levi didn't have to explain that part to him.

"No protection. No fear. Just the promise that they would be together forever and hope that they would get a good home right after they graduated. My mom became pregnant with me and the fucker got cold feet. I don't blame him for having it. A kid when you were still a kid yourself? I'd be scared shitless. But he was a piece of shit. He promised my mother he'd take care of her after she told him. He still wanted to have me with her. He still wanted to be with my mother. But the day after graduation and my mother over three months along, one of his friends gave her an envelope that had some money and a letter from her ex. 'I'm sorry. I can't do it. Please get rid of it and never speak to me again.' My mother was devastated. She still has the letter because it reminds her that she started a new chapter in her life."

She always left it in the closet underneath her clothes. Levi had found it once and read the letter, each word etching into his memory. The tone of abandonment deafened his ears. The resentment he had towards him began there.

"My grandparents gave her a hand, supported her and helped care for me as a baby. My grandfather was the breadwinner and could handle it. But he and my grandmother died in a car accident in a summer storm. I can barely remember them." All he could remember was being warm. And craving that warmth when he had his childhood in a shit neighborhood.

"Kenny was already gone long before when he got into some shady shit and my mother no longer had support. She had to sell her home and saved every bit of it to raise me. She had to say goodbye to the home she was raised in and had hoped to keep until she was old. Her extended family pitied her, but couldn't afford an extra two people or didn't want to. She raised me by herself. She never heard from her ex again. She tried to send him letters updating him about me, but every mutual friend ghosted her. Growing up, she told me not to hate him. But I do. Now I feel justified." Justified? It had already been so long. Why did…? Eren's jaw dropped. There was no way that he finally received word from him.

"Levi, he didn't-" Levi's solemn stare spoke volumes.

"He did. He wants to see me. After 28 years, he contacts me. I wonder if he knew all this time where I was. And how did he know it was me? I get pissed off every time I think about that possibility." Him contacting his mother meant that he knew how to. And you had to have been living under a rock to not know No Name. His face was out there for over eight years. And nothing.

"Are you going to see him?" Eren asked, finally speaking. Levi scowled.

"Why should I?" Eren fumed indignantly.

"To fucking punch him." Levi finally chuckled.

"I should. I want to." He reached for Eren's left hand, his engagement ring loyally on his finger.

"Come with me. I don't think I can control myself from punching his face in. I need you to make sure I don't get arrested." Eren visibly bristled.

"But I'll want to punch him too." His whining was appropriate, but he remained firm and supportive of him. "I want to go with you."

Levi sighed. He had to be mentally prepared for this. This was too unexpected when it was supposed to be nearing the wedding. He hoped he would lose this burden before the vows. He picked up his phone to text his mother for his father's whereabouts. Let's see if this man had anything redeeming. With Eren by his side, it wouldn't matter if he didn't. He had something better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, another chapter done! In case you're wondering, Levi will have more of his past to share to Eren sometime in the future. Thank you all so much for continuing to comment, subscribe and giving kudos. Again, I'd like to just say that I have a new story available with Levi and Eren, but it is a little more intense.
> 
> French translations:
> 
> Real compensation would be me shaving those fucking caterpillars off your face.
> 
> I'm going to ask Eren to marry me. And I want you there when I find a ring.
> 
> Sir, maybe you'd like this ring?
> 
> This is perfect. Thank you.
> 
> Next chapter preview:
> 
> "I fucking know you."
> 
> ...
> 
> "How come we haven't seen Erwin or Armin around?"
> 
> ...
> 
> "I'm worried…you won't like what I'm wearing…"


End file.
